Never Surrender
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Hay errores que se cometen, consecuencias que se pagan, sonrisas que se borran y lágrimas que se derraman.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: AlexaVeela**

**Genero: Femslash**

**Pareja: Hermione J. Granger/Fleur I. Delacour**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Cancion: Never Surrender – Skillet **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a J.K Rowling. Esta historia es completamente **_**AU. **_**No poseo ningún derecho sobre la canción.**

**Debo aclarar algo mas****, es muy importante para el lector tomar esto en cuenta. La historia es muy diferente a las demás, en este caso quise hacerlo de esta forma y quizas algunos se molesten, en esta historia ****no hay magia, hay hechizos ****y he decidido jugar con los personajes un poco acoplándolos al rumbo que tomara la historia****. **** Lamento mucho si de alguna u otra forma les he ofendido pero es una idea que no podía sacar de mi cabeza y lo siento mucho, **_**she will be loved continuara y estoy trabajando en ella pero es un poco difícil ya que tomara un rumbo muy distinto e importante que le dara el sabor a la historia, pido tiempo y disculpas por mi tardanza. **_

**NEVER SURRENDER**

"_**Sabes lo que es cuando**____**tienes miedo de verte a ti mismo?"**_

Hay errores que se cometen, consecuencias que se pagan, sonrisas que se borran y lágrimas que se derraman. Fleur Delacour lo sabia mejor que nadie, el sentimiento de culpa que remordía en su conciencia y le robaba cualquier momento de tranquilidad la perseguía a todas las horas del día. Ella no era una mujer perfecta como muchos pensaban, era una madre excepcional que haría cualquier cosa por sus pequeños, pero no fue una esposa amorosa y sensible como cualquier otra lo hubiera sido en su lugar.

Sus parpados se cerraron con fuerza y su mente le trajo de nuevos esos pensamientos que le causaban dolor, su fino rostro se vio arruinado por una mueca de melancolía.

Habían pasado 3 años desde que ella se había divorciado, por muchos intentos que hiciera para ignorar el hecho no podía. Fleur no se había visto en vuelta en asuntos amorosos después de su separación, el amor de su vida había llegado a ella pero no lo supo valorar. Sus ojos azules se abrieron y observo las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban lentamente por el cristal del auto.

La sensación de estar siendo observada hizo que se moviera incómodamente en su asiento, su mirada fue dirigida hacia el frente donde las filas de autos estaban en espera para moverse. Ella noto que el chofer le miraba por espejo retrovisor, maldiciendo al hombre en su mente la mujer decidió ignorarle. La rubia sabía que tenía todo lo que cualquier otra persona envidiaría, a sus 25 años era una mujer rica, famosa y alguien que fácilmente podría atraer la atención. Para muchos sonaba la vida perfecta, pero las experiencias que había tenido en su vida la hacían sentir vacía.

El pensamiento le llevo hasta la culpable de su tristeza, Hermione J. Granger, esa mujer que había amado con todo su corazón pero por estúpida la había perdido. Desde pequeñas se habían conocido y la mujer se había ganado su amor cuando eran adolecentes. Se habían casado cuando tenían 16 años y su matrimonio solo había durado 6 años, el culpable no fue un entrometido en su matrimonio ni tampoco la falta de amor. Fleur evito reír con amargura en voz alta ante su último pensamiento.

Ambas se habían amado infinitamente pero cuando la rubia había cumplido por fin su sueño de ser una famosa modelo los problemas comenzaron. Fleur se había retirado a sus 20 años cuando los gemelos habían nacido, ella ya contaba con la suficiente experiencia y había abierto su propia casa de moda. La mujer era famosa, sin olvidar lo millonaria que se había hecho pero en el camino para alcanzar finalmente su meta el matrimonio con Hermione había fracasado completamente.

La mujer sabía que Hermione estuvo con ella hasta el último momento que su paciencia le dio, había sido demasiado comprensiva pero todo tenía un límite y su peor pesadilla se había cumplido.

Hermione había cambiado y Fleur comprendía, la castaña estaba cansada de esperarle. La mujer lograba mendigar algunos cuantas horas de su presencia antes de que nuevamente se marchara, Fleur recuerda perfectamente el día en que Hermione le pidió el divorcio y un dolor agudo apareció en su corazón.

-X-

_La puerta se cerró con brusquedad detrás de ella, su maleta fue dejada en el recibidor mientras caminaba en la oscuridad. El silencio inundaba sus oídos, los niños dormían profundamente y Fleur se pregunto por cuánto tiempo su esposa había estado lidiando con ellos antes de que se durmieran. _

_Tras depositar un beso tierno en la frente de los gemelos se dirigió a su habitación donde la luz tenue de una lamparilla iluminaba. Hermione dormía profundamente con un libro entre sus manos, la rubia camino hacia ella y con cuidado de no despertarla quito el libro de sus manos. Un mechón de cabello castaño cayo al rostro de la mujer dándole un toque de inocencia que acelero el corazón de ella._

_Fleur quito su ropa rápidamente y se metió a la cama, el vuelo de L. A a Londres había sido agotador y algo estresante pero la rubia se relajo una vez que el calor invadió su cuerpo._

_El sonido de un llanto le despertó bruscamente, Hermione ya no estaba a su lado y sus ojos se entrecerraron nuevamente ante la picazón que causaba la claridad. Tras darse un baño relajante la rubia bajo las escaleras en busca de la otra mujer. _

_Las risas y balbuceos llegaron a sus oídos y apresuro el paso hacia a la cocina donde Hermione alimentaba a los niños, Louis y Dominik inmediatamente le llamaron para que les abrazara. Sin embargo su esposa ni siquiera le había mirado._

_Pensando en la última discusión que habían tenido Fleur abrazo a sus hijos haciendo caso omiso de Hermione, continuando con la tarea que la castaña estaba haciendo antes la rubia empezó a hablar con los pequeños explicándoles sobre lo que había hecho. Los niños terminaron de comer y se fueron a la sala donde el televisor gigante de plasma estaba encendido. _

_La rubia se volvió a Hermione tratando de calmarse ante la actitud infantil que la chica había tomado, Fleur había cambiado desde que gano fama y dinero, su actitud era arrogante, vanidosa pero sobre todo fría con la morena._

_-No puedo creer que aun estés molesta conmigo –espeto con cansancio y molestia_

_Los ojos marrones le miraron fijamente con enojo y frustración, Fleur pudo notar como la castaña apretó la mandíbula. La tensión apareció rápidamente entre las dos, sin duda alguna esa no fue la bienvenida que Fleur esperaba y por más que trato de calmarse no dio resultados. _

_-Cuál es tu problema? –Pregunto con enojo en voz alta, Hermione continuo arreglando una cosas en el gabinete ignorándola claramente – Estas actuando como una inmadura Hermione…_

_Una lata cayó al suelo y sonriendo arrogantemente la rubia vio la mirada fría de su esposa._

_-Actuando como una inmadura, Fleur? –pregunto con enojo, pero la rubia no pudo responder- Como se supone que debería actuar?...abriéndote los brazos o teniendo sexo contigo_

_-Hermione por favor…-respondió con frustración la mujer rubia cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho- Podemos simplemente olvidarnos de esto_

_Una risa irónica salió de los labios de la castaña, Fleur se sorprendió al ver la pose fría y dura de su esposa. Donde había quedado esa chica comprensiva y paciente que Fleur conoció, la que estaba ante sus ojos no era su esposa. _

_-Eres una cobarde… porque no enfrentas la realidad y hablamos de esto _

_-Lo hemos hecho miles de veces y lo único que logramos es enojarnos y discutir sin sentido por algo que no tiene importancia –dijo con cansancio _

_-Que no tiene importancia? –Repitió la castaña sus ultima palabras, la rubia se maldijo mentalmente ya que otra discusión iba a comenzar- Se trata de tu familia, de nuestros hijos, de mi.. Fleur!_

_-Hermione a donde quieres llegar? _

_-solo quiero que te des cuenta de que… por un día seas capaz de estar con nosotros, que por un día seamos una familia_

_-somos una familia! Tenemos hijos y soy tu esposa…-repuso Fleur con arrogancia y desesperación_

_-No Fleur, no lo somos! –Contradijo con frialdad- una familia es la que se apoya y una esposa es la que está siempre ahí para ti… la que te escucha y te aconseja…y tu no eres nada de eso…_

_Un sentimiento extraño invadió el corazón de la rubia antes las palabras de Hermione, sabía que tenía razón pero el orgullo es el peor consejero y enemigo en esas situaciones. Fleur coloco un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja y miro con indignación a la morena._

_-Y vas a juzgarme por eso, no soy lo que esperabas? –Pregunto con ironía- Quieres que me quede en casa todo el día mientras todo lo que me ha costado se desmorona poco a poco…tengo una fama y un trabajo que mantener…_

_-eso es lo único que a ti te importa!... tus modelos, tus diseños, tus pasarelas…toda esa gente hipócrita es más importante que todos nosotros_

_-No se puede hablar tranquilamente contigo! Los niños y tu son importantes… _

_-pero no somos tu primera prioridad –completo con obstinación_

_Fleur toco el puente de su nariz y suspiro pesadamente, era imposible poder razonar con Hermione. La rubia estaba harta de la misma rutina cuando estaba en casa, sonaba sencillo el pedir perdón y prometer pasar unos momentos con la mujer castaña pero Fleur no estaba segura de cumplirlo. Hace tiempo que unas palabras dulces dirigidas a Hermione no se pronunciaban, hace tiempo que la intimidad entre ambas había desaparecido. _

_-Hermione, por favor –dijo lentamente la rubia- no digas eso… por supuesto son lo más importante que yo tengo, pero no puedo dejar a un lado todo lo que he logrado…_

_La morena miro hacia la ventana donde el sol iluminaba en todo su esplendor, donde habían quedado esos días en los que Fleur y ella solían olvidarse de todo, donde estaba la mujer con la que se había casado, donde estaba esa aquella chica rubia con la que lograba pasar horas hablando. Era difícil cada vez mas el poder hablar entre si, era cada mas difícil el mantener la boca cerrada y guardarse sus reclamos. Hermione estaba harta, cansada de ser la segunda opción de Fleur. _

_-Está bien, Fleur… tienes razón, no puedes dejar a un lado tu trabajo pero creo que seré yo quien se hará a un lado _

_Los ojos azules recorrieron a la morena de arriba abajo con sorpresa y confusión, la sensación de un nudo en su garganta rápidamente se formo y Fleur rogaba en silencio que su intuición estuviera equivocada. _

_La rubia abrió su boca para protestar pero Hermione se lo impido, la chica se acerco aun mas a ella mirándole a los ojos fijamente. Un destello de dolor atravesó por la mirada de la castaña sin embargo la pose dura y fría volvió en segundos. _

_-Sera lo mejor para ambas, para ti… para los niños –la mujer se detuvo e inhalo un poco de aire antes de continuar- …para mi_

_-Que estas tratando de decir Hermione? -pregunto Fleur con voz ronca _

_-… quiero separarme de ti, Fleur_

_Las palabras se repitieron en su mente como un disco rayado, sus oídos se bloquearon y sus ojos se centraron en la mujer frente a ella. Hermione le miraba fijamente con su rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos estaban fríos e indiferentes. El corazón de la rubia estaba acelerado y su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse. _

_Fleur nunca había sido el tipo de chica que se daba por vencida fácilmente, sabía que su matrimonio era ya un fracaso y Hermione era una mujer perfecta que quizás merecía a alguien más. El pensamiento causo enojo y celos, quien podría ser mejor que Fleur Delacour para ese puesto. _

_Los pensamientos egoístas se formaron en su mente, en todo caso debería ser ella la que dijera esas palabras pero sus labios no podían pronunciarlas. Muchas otras personas harían cualquier cosa por tener el lugar que Hermione ocupaba._

_-Disculpa? –pronuncio por fin la rubia sintiendo el ardor del nudo en su garganta_

_Hermione cerró los ojos momentáneamente antes de suspirar, la chica estaba tensa y cansada. _

_-Quiero el divorcio –repitió con voz fría la morena _

_La risa irónica escapo de los labios delgados de Fleur, sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos e inexpresivos. Su voz era ronca para evitar que algún rastro de tristeza pudiera ser detectado, su peor pesadilla se había cumplido…había perdido a Hermione. _

_-Estas siendo demasiado imbécil Hermione –espeto la rubia con arrogancia falsa y dura- tu no puedes ser tan estúpida para dejarme, muchas personas matarían por estar a mi lado…_

_-Yo no soy de esas personas, Fleur –respondió la morena con frialdad-prefiero mil veces ser imbécil por dejarte ir, a ser una estúpida como tú y no valorar la familia que tenias_

_Tras decir esas palabras la morena salió del lugar dejándole completamente sorprendida y dolida por sus palabras. "una estúpida como yo" pensó mientras se dejaba caer en una silla del comedor, los ruidos a su alrededor desaparecieron y por primera vez desde hace dos años una lagrima rodo por su mejilla._

-x-

Así como el tiempo transcurrió en la vida de Fleur ese momento se repite en su memoria una y otra vez, no importa que lugares conozca o cuanta gente este a su lado, el vacio que Hermione había dejado era incapaz de llenar. El lugar que Hermione había dejado era incapaz de ser reemplazado.

/-/

Que opinas de esta historia? No olvides R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey muchas gracias por sus reviews y mensajes, tengo ya varios capítulos escritos pero los publicare de forma tranquila por si decido modificar algunas cosas. Nuevamente agradezco el hecho que lean esta historia, muchas cosas se iran aclarando conforme la historia transcurra =). **

…_**.**_

"_**Sabes lo que es cuando**____**deseas ser otra persona"**_

La voz grave del chofer la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, Fleur acomodo su cabello de manera casual sobre sus hombros y observo a través del cristal el enorme edificio donde trabajaba Hermione. El hombre abrió su puerta y coloco la sombrilla negra sobre ella, Fleur le miro con indiferencia antes de abrirse paso en el edificio.

Algunas miradas llenas curiosidad y sorpresa le siguieron hasta que ella se adentro al elevador, todos sabían quién era y a quien buscaba. Algunos hombres suspiraron cuando la rubia desapareció y los murmullos no se habían hecho esperar.

Fleur ignoro la sensación extraña que recorrió su cuerpo, su blusa de seda color roja estaba ajustada a su cuerpo haciendo juego con la falda negra que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas delgadas. Muchos se preguntaban cual era el secreto para mantener un cuerpo como el de ella, simplemente el tener dos niños y seguir teniendo un cuerpo esbelto sin deformaciones eran motivos de admiración. La rubia no iba a negar que le encantaba su cuerpo y estaba agradecida por que el embarazo no había dejado ningún rastro que arruinara su figura, sin embargo, algunas veces desearía ser alguien más.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso numero 14, las paredes color beige estaban adornadas de manera moderna con unos sofás de cuero negro. Algunas revistas viejas estaban esparcidas cuidadosamente sobre la mesilla de vidrio y el escritorio de la secretaria estaba junto a la oficina de la morena, Fleur inspecciono el lugar detenidamente preguntándose a donde podría haber ido la secretaria. Según por lo que Dominik y Louis habían dicho Hermione tenía una nueva asistente.

Reprimiendo un suspiro de frustración la rubia se abrió paso hacia la puerta de Hermione pero se detuvo en seco junto al escritorio, una bolsa de cuero color negra estaba colocada por debajo del escritorio. Fleur inmediatamente reconoció el objeto de marca y no pudo evitar pensar un comentario sarcástico sobre el gusto de la chica.

Inspeccionando un poco mas observo varios papeles desordenados sobre el escritorio, sin duda Cho jamás fue tan descuidada con su trabajo. La antigua asistente de Hermione fue una de las pocas personas con las que Fleur interactuó, Cho Chang era una mujer sencilla y tímida que llego a ganarse el corazón de Fleur poco a poco. Su relacion no era lo mas parecida a dos amigas y solo debes en cuando se encontraban en un lugar por seguridad de ambas.

Sin embargo, Cho estaba recién aliviada y Hermione necesitaba una sustituta mientras su ausencia, la idea no fue del todo agradable para ella, por supuesto la morena no le había dicho nada pero los niños algunas veces venían con Hermione y conocían a la mayoría del personal. Fleur sabia que tanto hombres como mujeres tenían su ligera atracción por Hermione y la sola idea de imaginar a la morena en brazos de alguien mas causaba una sensación que Fleur no entendía.

La voz de Hermione llego a sus oídos y noto la puerta de su oficina entreabierta, Fleur nunca fue del tipo que le gustara escuchar conversaciones privadas pero la curiosidad en ese caso fue mayor que su fuerza de voluntad.

Tras inclinarse ligeramente observo hacia el escritorio donde la morena estaba sentada, la mujer estaba vestida con su habitual ropa elegante y sus lentes firmemente colocados dándole ese toque intelectual que volvía loca a la rubia, a su lado una mujer pelirroja de cabello lacio y largo le observaba fijamente. Fleur no perdió ningún detalle de la chica y apretó su mandíbula al ver que poco a poco se acercaba a Hermione.

_-"vale mas que mantenga su distancia"_ – pensó al fruncir su ceño y ver con más atención los movimientos de ambas.

-x-

Sus ojos marrones vagaban a través de los párrafos escritos, su mente se encontraba concentrada en esa hoja entre sus manos. Hermione Jane Granger suspiro con aprobación, la decisión de tomar una nueva asistente fue inesperada y un poco estresante.

Sin embargo, no hubo alguien mejor que Ginevra Weasley para el puesto.

Hermione sonrió levemente y coloco la hoja sobre su escritorio, podía sentir el perfume de Ginny por todo el lugar y su rostro se movió lentamente hacia donde la pelirroja se encontraba. Los ojos marrones se encontraron con los verdes por varios segundos hasta que la morena desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-Gracias, Ginny el informe quedo perfecto y listo para la junta

Una ligera risa escapo de los labios rosados de Ginevra y se coloco detrás de la silla donde estaba sentada la morena. Ginny sabía que Hermione no había estado con nadie más aparte de Fleur Delacour, esa persona despreciable que ella odiaba por haber lastimado a la morena. No era un secreto para nadie sobre su atracción por Hermione, sin embargo la castaña fue la única que no lo había notado o si lo había hecho evitaba sus acercamientos e indirectas.

-Es mi trabajo, Herm –respondió al colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer e inmediatamente sentir la rigidez de su cuerpo-tranquila necesitas relajarte un poco

-No lo creo, aun falta demasiado por hacer y…-contradijo con rapidez

-La junta será dentro de una semana _tenemos_ suficiente tiempo, además un poco de relajación no le trae mal a nadie -espeto al masajear los hombros de Hermione- Mama tiene muchas ganas de verte…

La morena suspiro y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por los movimientos suaves de Ginny, había pasado casi un mes desde la ultima visita a la casa Weasley, la sensación de que las cosas estaban marchando por el camino equivocado le llevo a evitar a la familia al menos hasta que ella pudiera entender las cosas. Las indirectas por parte de Ginny no pasaban desapercibidas y el involucrase con la pelirroja podía resultar fatal si las cosas no funcionaban, un ejemplo de ello podía ser la relación con su ex mujer.

Una de sus manos se dirigió al puente de su nariz mientras pensaba en alguna excusa, los niños pasarían la semana con Fleur y ella tendría libre las tardes y noches. Sin embargo no pasaría nada si visitaba a los Weasley como amiga verdad, era amiga de Ronald y jefa de Ginny.

-Esta bien, Ginny podríamos reunirnos un día para cenar no crees? –pregunto con lentitud y suspirar profundamente

Las manos de la pelirroja detuvieron sus movimientos y un gritillo escapo de los labios.

-Oh Hermione –dijo al envolver sus brazos por el cuello de la chica

La castaña abrió los ojos con incredulidad al sentir los brazos de la pelirroja sobre su cuello, era una posición intima que cualquiera que viera juraría que había algo entre ellas.

-x-

Fleur llevo una de sus manos hasta su boca para reprimir una maldición en contra de la pareja, debió haberlo imaginado, Hermione había continuado con su vida y una prueba de ello estaba frente a sus ojos. Luchando internamente se pregunto cuánto tiempo llevaba Hermione con esa mujer, aunque costara admitirlo Fleur sabía que la chica era bonita y de buen cuerpo. Sin duda una bonita pareja.

Apretando su mandíbula la rubia se enderezo y acomodo su ropa, el dolor que sentía era casi imposible de ignorar pero tenía que hacerlo… ella no era alguien débil, y aunque ella siguiera amando a Hermione jamás intervendría de nuevo en su vida.

Antes de entrar a la oficina inhalo profundamente y abrió la puerta con brusquedad, la morena quien veía el techo sobre ella le miro con sorpresa y nerviosismo mientras que la mujer pelirroja se separo de Hermione rápidamente. La tensión inmediatamente se sintió en el ambiente, Hermione se puso de pie con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, Fleur solo se limito a mirar a la pelirroja con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-…Parece que interrumpí algo muy importante –dijo con su tono frio e indiferente que era también conocido por Hermione- Pero me iré si hablamos rápidamente, Hermione

La morena miro a Ginny quien veía el suelo fijamente con nerviosismo, el tono de Fleur sonaba celoso pero eso era imposible no tenia por qué serlo. Finalmente Hermione salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a Ginny.

-Podrías dejarnos a solas por favor Ginevra

La chica asintió y rápidamente salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Fleur observo a su alrededor hasta que finalmente sus ojos azules se clavaron en Hermione.

-Seré breve contigo, de esta forma no perderé mi tiempo y tu podrás continuar con tu…

-Ella no es nada mío –interrumpió con su voz temblorosa

-Como tu digas –respondió al acercarse al escritorio sin dejar de mirar a la morena- Me iré a Nueva York, los niños por lo tanto tendrán que quedarse contigo…

Hermione se sentó nuevamente en su silla y suspiro profundamente, ella amaba a los niños y disfrutaba cada momento junto a ellos, sin embargo no le parecía justo que Fleur viajara tanto y dejara atrás a sus propios hijos.

-Nueva York de nuevo? –Pregunto con fastidio- Sabes que amo pasar tiempo con _nuestros_ hijos pero no me parece justo que los dejes, especialmente cuando el cumpleaños de ellos se acerca

-Hermione no estoy dejando a nadie, estaré aquí para el cumpleaños de los gemelos pero necesito hacer el viaje… es mi trabajo –termino con molestia en su voz

La morena rodo sus ojos antes de inclinarse sobre su escritorio, no tenia caso discutir por sus diferencias y enojarse con la rubia si ya conocía su punto de vista. Su trabajo es primero.

-OK ya entendí, pasare por ellos cuando salga de aquí –respondió con quitarse los anteojos y colocarlos sobre su carpeta

Fleur levanto un ceja y le miro fijamente preguntándose si cancelaria su cita con la chica pelirroja.

-Mi vuelo sale dentro de 3 hrs, los niños ya saben el plan por lo tanto pasaras por ellos a casa de mi madre y recuerda que Dominik tiene entrenamiento de tenis y Louis clases de piano

-Se perfectamente lo que hacen y cuando tienen sus clases, Fleur -espeto con ironía -de cualquier forma gracias pero me sorprende que sepas que hacen los niños cuando no estas

La mujer rubia rio irónicamente antes de mover su cabeza, era cierto que no pasaba mucho tiempo con los niños o al menos no como cualquier otra madre lo haría, pero sus hijos comprendían su trabajo y le entendían aunque algunas veces se molestaran. Sin embargo la obstinación y desprecio que Hermione sentía hacia ella y su trabajo parecía que nunca iba a terminar.

-Se muchas cosas Hermione, sin embargo no he venido aquí para darte explicaciones…

-Nunca me las has dado, ya no me sorprende –respondió con frialdad la morena

El celular de Fleur resonó por toda la oficina y la morena le miro con desprecio. Tal vez la rubia se mostraba indiferente ante las respuestas irónicas u obstinadas de Hermione pero estando a solas esas palabras que parecía ignorar eran como una tortura, ese tono frio y despectivo con el que la morena algunas veces le trataba solía convertirse en un martirio cuando se daba cuenta que no tenía a nadie más. Era en esos momentos cuando Fleur deseaba ser diferente… ser alguien más.

-Ahora que entiendes el plan no es necesario que permanezca más tiempo aquí, llamare a los niños en cuanto llegue a Nueva York

Hermione se limito a asentir y ver como la rubia salía de la oficina sin mirar atrás, al parecer el viaje repentino de Fleur había interferido con sus planes pero eso no importaba. Sus hijos eran lo primero.

…

**Fleur/Hermione/ Ginny… que opinas? :D**

**No olvides R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, agradezco mucho los comentarios que han dejado para continuar esta historia. :D **

**Por otra parte también quiero decirles que estoy tratando de escribir el siguiente capítulo de she will be loved y aunque me duela decir esto pero estoy atravesando por un momento de bloqueo, tengo una idea de lo que quiero pero no encuentro la forma para poder escribirla, lamento la demora u.u.**

**Katelost18: agradezco tus opiniones y ten por seguro que los personajes irán evolucionando en cuanto a su carácter adaptándose a la situaciones que se les presentaran, como lo dije esta historia es de un argumento completamente diferente y me encanta jugar con los personajes :D haha lo siento! **

…**..**

"_**quien no necesito tu ayuda para salir adelante?**__**Sabes lo que es.."**_

Hermione suspiro profundamente mientras se recostaba en su silla, sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente y su mente vago 3 años atrás cuando Fleur y ella se divorciaron. La notica había sido un poco escandalosa y los rumores también un poco exagerados, como una empresaria bien reconocida y Fleur una famosa diseñadora causo un gran revuelo en el mundo del espectáculo, la noticia había sido como un buffet para la presa.

Solo dios y ella sabían cuanto espero por Fleur, su paciencia se había agotado y su corazón estaba roto. Aunque no pareciera aun seguía perdidamente enamorada de su ex mujer, sin embargo la rubia seguía siendo la misma con esa arrogancia y frialdad que la caracterizaba cuando estaban a solas.

Desabrochando uno de los botones de su blusa la morena se enderezo y acomodo algunos documentos, sus pensamientos estaban desordenados y confusos. Fleur parecía continuar con su vida de forma normal como lo hacía cuando estaban aun casadas y Hermione se pregunto si durante algunos de sus viajes conoció a alguien especial. Era irónico pensar eso o tal vez aun mas tonto el sentirse engañada cuando ambas estaban separadas, muchas veces la chica lucho contra si misma para evitar decir algo que después se arrepentiría.

Louis y Dominik comprendían perfectamente la situación, sabían que sus madres estaban separadas pero estaban unidas por el intenso amor por ellos. Hermione sonrió al pensar en sus hijos, la decisión fue tomada cuando ambos eran demasiado pequeños y no fue algo traumático ya que aprendieron a vivir con eso, sin embargo en algunas ocasiones como cualquier otro pequeño sus hijos le preguntaron el por que no regresaban. Esa pregunta nunca fue respondida, siempre fue evitada por la morena pero no podía dejar de buscar una respuesta para ella.

¿Fue el orgullo el que no les permitía volver o la distancia interminable que les separaba? Estando tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, no había una solución que remediara su dolor pero tenía que aprender a vivir con el. Nadie podía ayudarles, no tenia caso buscar una ayuda que de nada serviría si ambas ni siquiera se soportaban.

-Definitivamente es mejor estar separadas –musito en voz alta mientras suspiraba

-x-

Fleur salió de la oficina rápidamente con su corazón agitado, la secretaria de Hermione tecleaba nerviosamente en el equipo. Con una mirada fría y despectiva la rubia clavo sus ojos de hielo en la pobre chica, sus ojos se encontraron pero el contacto no había durado demasiado, Fleur era intimidante cuando se lo proponía y esa era una de esas ocasiones.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa la rubia se adentro al elevador, el viaje sin duda era algo que salió de ultimo momento pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para relajarse un poco. La sensación de escalofríos y mariposas en su estomago aun permanecía dentro de ella y se sentía con mayor intensidad cuando estaba frente a la morena.

Sin duda alguna ella estaba experimentando en carne propia esa famosa frase de _"no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"_. Teniendo una familia perfecta, dos hijos sanos y hermosos, una esposa que le comprendía y soportaba cuando los demás hablaban a sus espaldas, todo eso lo había _dejado ir_ y en silencio ella estaba arrepentida.

Su teléfono nuevamente sonó y con un suspiro de fastidio observo la pantalla del objeto, Lavender Brown su asistente podía resultar algunas veces desesperante. Fleur esperaba que fuera algo importante o de lo contrario la mujer tendría que soportar su mal humor por lo que restaba del dia.

-Que pasa Lavender? –pregunto con cansancio

-Tienes que volver, algunas modelos tienen problemas con los vestuarios

-Por que han esperado justamente hasta hoy para decírmelo? -pregunto de nuevo pero con una notaria voz molesta

El ceño de Fleur se arrugo mientras colocaba nuevamente sus gafas, al salir del elevador como si todos estuvieran esperándole las miradas se dirigieron a ella. El silencio inundo el lugar mientras ella se dirigió a la puerta.

-No lo habíamos notado, fue culpa de Albus y mía –admitió la chica con culpabilidad

-Estaré ahí – dicho eso la rubia cerro el teléfono sin esperar respuesta y lo guardo rápidamente en su bolso

Uno de los paparazis tomo unas cuantas fotografías de ella antes de abordar su auto, el chofer rápidamente le saco de allí para evitar que una multitud se formara. Fleur no estaba de humor para atenderles.

-x-

Asegurándose de que el elevador había llegado al primer piso Ginny se encamino nuevamente a la oficina de Hermione con una pequeña pizca de esperanza para que pudiera continuar con lo que había sido interrumpido. Sus mejillas se tornaron color carmesí mientras recordaba la cercanía que había llegado a tener con la morena, aun podía sentir su dulce aroma y la suavidad que su cuerpo tenia.

Estaba quizás arriesgando demasiado con ilusionarse pero era algo que estaba fuera de sus manos, siempre fue atraída por chicas pero nunca pensó que se enamoraría de alguna. Su visión del futuro siempre fue como la de cualquier otra chica de su edad… conocer a un buen chico, casarse y formar una familia pero esos planes se vinieron abajo cuando Hermione entro a su vida. Todos le conocían pero muy pocos realmente trataban con ella, Ginny orgullosamente podía decir que era de esas personas, pero deseaba ser algo más que compañeras, que amigas… ser una pareja.

Tras acomodar su ropa nuevamente llamo a la puerta esperando que Hermione respondiera, esa fue la primera vez que había estado cara a cara con Fleur y debía admitir que la mujer era muy bella pero con un corazón de piedra. Vagamente recordó haber leído un artículo sobre la rubia, en su momento ella no pudo mirar mas allá de las letras escritas, la mujer era bien reconocida e importante pero a pesar de ser casi la mujer perfecta Hermione aun así se divorcio de ella. Ginny salió de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Hermione llego a sus oídos.

-oye, puedo pasar? –pregunto tímidamente, Hermione asintió y sonrió colocando nuevamente sus gafas.

La imagen era como una de sus fantasías pero en la realidad Hermione ni siquiera la miraba mas allá que una amiga.

-Quería disculparme por lo que paso, no ha sido mi intención…-la pelirroja fue interrumpida cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, Hermione estaba a su lado con su rostro tranquilo

-Ginny no ocurrió nada somos amigas y compañeras, así que no te preocupes

-siento que Fleur se llevo una idea equivocada sobre nosotros, no es que me desagrade muy al contrario pero… –las mejillas de la pelirroja estaban casi del mismo color que su cabello al darse cuenta de sus divagaciones, podía sentir la mirada de Hermione sobre ella- tu entiendes, Hermione…

Hermione suspiro mientras retiraba su mano y se apartaba un poco de la pelirroja, por supuesto la intención no fue molestarse o levantar una barrera para que ella no se le acercara simplemente las palabras habían sido directas y un poco confusas. Ahora no había solo intentos de acercamientos sino toque intencionales y palabras directas que le sorprendían.

-Lo se Ginevra pero no creo que sea correcto hablar de esto y menos en este lugar –dijo con nerviosismo mirando la alfombra

-Nunca será el momento apropiado Hermione, aun la sigues amando –contesto con firmeza

-…Yo no amo a Fleur, lo que paso entre ella y yo quedo en el pasado

-Solo respóndeme una pregunta sinceramente, te prometo que evitare cualquier tipo de acercamiento a menos que sea de trabajo…

-Ginny…-protesto Hermione preocupada, la pelirroja le miro fijamente esperando que pudiera continuar

-Aun la sigues amando? –pregunto mirándole a los ojos con seriedad en su rostro.

-x-

El chofer bajo rápidamente del auto y abrió la puerta para Fleur, la mujer rubia bajo y tras darle las gracias se adentro a la casa de moda. Las personas que por ahí circulaban hicieron rápidamente sus caminos hacia sus deberes, todos ahí conocían el carácter de Fleur mas aun cuando estaba molesta, y por ello evitaban cruzarse en su camino.

Llegando al pasillo que conducía a su oficina una joven castaña de su misma estatura le alcanzo, Fleur miro sobre su hombro solo unos segundos y continuo caminando sin prestarle atención a la chica que jadeaba detrás de ella. Lavender Brown estabilizo su respiración y apretó su libreta contra el pecho, unas cuantas gotas de sudor se acumularon en su frente y su corazón latía con rapidez.

Las puertas de cristal fueron abiertas por la mujer rubia, una fila de hermosas jóvenes estaba nerviosamente justo en medio del salón de vestuario. Fleur se detuvo examinando las prendas en busca de fallas, la chica castaña noto la rigidez en los hombros de su jefa y por inercia retrocedió un paso.

Sus facciones finas y bien cuidadas estaban sin expresión alguna, los ojos azules fueron intimidantes y frios sin duda escalofriantes. Las jóvenes permanecieron en silencio con su espalda recta como si fuesen estatuas de piedra, su respiración fue suave pero los nervios corrían por su sangre desenfrenadamente. Muchas de ellas soportaban aquello solo para alcanzar su sueño, teniendo por lo menos una recomendación de Fleur Delacour era fácil y sencillo conseguir el trabajo más deseado.

Sin embargo muchas se quedaron en el camino tratando de alcanzar el éxito.

-Donde está Albus? –pregunto Fleur con impaciencia caminando hacia la primera chica

El vestido color negro fue un poco más grande de lo normal, la forma se había perdido en la parte de la cintura. Fleur tomo entre sus dedos la tela sobrante y examino el vestido.

-Ha ido al almacén…-respondió con nerviosismo observando los movimientos de la mujer

El exquisito aroma que Fleur desprendía inundaba el lugar, un caro y fino perfume que se acentuaba a su personalidad. La fragancia fue embriagadora, exquisita que hacia delirar a cualquiera pero mantenía ese toque de misterio que Fleur tenia, Lavender reprimió un suspiro y apretó su mandibula.

Un joven de cabello castaño entro con cuidado y se coloco al lado de Lavender observando a la mujer rubia trabajar, el chico fue vestido con un fino traje color negro y alrededor de su cuello una cinta de medir colgaba con elegancia. Albus Dumbledore permaneció en silencio con sus ojos fijos en la mujer frente a el.

-Mi vuelo saldrá dentro de 3 horas, ustedes se encargaran de lo demás –señalo Fleur ajustando la blusa de seda negra- ajustare solo algunos y los que falten tendrán que esperar

-Si Fleur –respondieron ambos jóvenes monótonamente

Después de casi una hora la mujer rubia termino de ajustar algunos vestuarios, el silencio fue tenso dentro de la habitación. Finalmente con un suspiro satisfactorio Fleur se volvió hacia sus asistentes, mirando el fino reloj de oro en su muñeca coloco un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja.

-Pueden irse chicas –dijo a las modelos quienes salieron rápidamente

Mirándose entre si, Albus y Lavender se movieron incómodamente en su lugar preguntándose que iba a ocurrir.

-…Ustedes saben que iré a New York por lo tanto cualquier problema que surja será su obligación resolverlo –ordeno con voz seria- no quiero que se repita lo que hoy ha ocurrido, ok?

Los dos chicos asintieron mirando el suelo bajo sus finos zapatos, Fleur les miro y rodo sus ojos antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Lavender le siguió en silencio mirando el cabello rubio agitándose sobre su espalda, los tacones no le permitían correr ni moverse en sus pies de forma rápida como lo hacia Fleur.

-Tengo que irme, llamare mañana por la tarde para escuchar un informe completo..no quiero sorpresas Lavender

-Está bien, Fleur

Tras escuchar la respuesta la rubia entro al elevador y salió del edificio directo a la casa de su madre para recoger su maleta que ahí había dejado, sin duda los niños estarían un poco tristes por su partida como siempre que se iba. Fue quizás eso lo más difícil de su trabajo, el tener que lidiar con el culpable de su infelicidad.

-x-

Hermione se movió de un lado a otro en su oficina, el reloj sobre la pared marcaba las 4:30 P.M. Su hora habitual de salida fue dentro de otra media hora pero la inquietud empezaba a agobiarla dentro de esa cuatro paredes.

Su pelo fue desordenado y la desesperación fue demasiado notoria con sus gestos corporales, se suponía que tendría que pasar a casa de sus ex suegros y recoger a los niños. Sin embargo tenía la posibilidad de toparse con Fleur de nuevo, aun estaba aturdida por lo que había pasado con Ginny…¿de verdad Fleur pudo haber malinterpretado el gesto de la pelirroja?

El sonido del comunicador resonó en sus oídos, la voz de Ginny se escucho rompiendo el silencio.

-Hermione, el Sr. Harry Potter esta aquí –dijo con formalidad

Las piernas se movieron apresuradamente y presiono el botón para responder, su escritorio fue libre de papeles.

-Hazlo pasar por favor –respondió suspirando profundamente

La puerta se abro lentamente y de allí entro un joven de cabello negro, su piel blanca que parecía resaltar con el traje mientras sus ojos fueron tímidos y simpáticos. Hermione correspondió a la sonrisa que el chico le dio.

-Hola, Mi –saludo el joven inclinándose sobre el escritorio y besándole la mejilla

-Harry… que sorpresa me haz dado

Una de las manos del chico se dirigió al cabello moviéndolo de forma dispareja, la sonrisa permaneció en su rostro y su mirada fue llena de curiosidad. La morena solo atino a sentarse e invitando al chico a hacer lo mismo. Por un momento el silencio reino entre ellos, Harry y ella se conocían desde que habían ido a la universidad, por supuesto el joven sabia perfectamente sobre su vida y había sido el hombro y apoyo que había estado para ella cuando mas lo necesito.

-Me entere de que Fleur estuvo aquí –dijo con voz curiosa y sus cejas ligeramente arrugadas- Quieres hablar de ello?

Moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa Hermione se recargo en su silla mirando el techo sobre ella. Harry le observaba en silencio con un poco de preocupación, a pesar de que los años habían pasado el chico estaba seguro que Hermione aun seguía amando a la rubia.

Por mas que intentara negarlo y repetir una y otra vez que nunca volverían a estar juntas de nuevo, la morena guardaba un poco de esperanza para que el destino les diera una segunda oportunidad.

-Fleur me vio abrazada con Ginny –espeto con la mirada perdida

El chico frunció el ceño imaginando la escena, tenia algún tiempo que no veía a Fleur pero la imagen fue creada de forma rápida y tal vez un poco exagerada. No era una sorpresa escuchar aquello, muchos sabían que la pelirroja estaba detrás de Hermione y por ende no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad.

-Tu y Ginny…

-Por supuesto que no Harry! –interrumpió de forma brusca y un poco alterada, el chico se movió incómodamente en su asiento

-Hermione no me lo tomes a mal pero todos saben que Ginny está enamorada de ti, siempre supe que intentaría hacer algo, lo que nunca me imagine fue que Fleur llegara a verlas…

Exhalando de forma un poco dramática la castaña permaneció en silencio recordando la mirada de Fleur, estaba segura que había visto algo en sus ojos pero no podía identificar que era.

-Por que todo mundo dice eso, Ginevra esta confundida no puede estar enamorada de mi –contradijo con un poco de frustración y cansancio- simplemente no puede!

-Oye no te engañes a ti misma, sabes perfectamente que no hay nada que pueda impedirlo tal vez tengas razón y este confundida pero si de verdad quieres seguir con tu vida debes darte una oportunidad mas –aconsejo el chico quitando sus gafas y frotando el puente de su nariz

-Quien dice que es necesario el amor para vivir? –pregunto con molestia- lo intente, me case y mírame estoy divorciada… el amor no es necesario en mi vida, no necesito estar con alguien…

Harry coloco de nuevo sus lentes y observo fijamente a su compañera, la mujer podía ser tan terca algunas veces que lograba sacarle de sus casillas fácilmente –algo extraño en el- pero debía entender un poco, Hermione tenia miedo de volver a salir lastimada.

El asunto fue solo de Fleur y Hermione, el no podía ayudar en lo mas mínimo mas que alentar y aconsejar a la morena. Ambas mujeres eran obstinadas y un poco tercas, nunca aceptarían la ayuda de alguien más pero confiaba en que tarde o temprano caerían en cuenta del grave error que habían cometido.

-Se perfectamente que no debería decirte esto, pero tengo que hacerlo –anuncio el chico al ponerse de pie lentamente- Fleur es una mujer hermosa y por mucho daño que ella te haya hecho sigue siendo la madre de tus hijos, solo por ellos ten siempre en cuenta que los errores se cometen y duelen, pero siempre hay que seguir adelante…

-Harry…

-Estoy seguro que ustedes solo tienen que darse cuenta de sus errores y dejar el orgullo a un lado, la vida no viene con instrucciones y los errores suelen cometerse pero sirven para aprender… no dejes pasar más tiempo para corregirlos –tras decir aquello el chico salió de la oficina dejando completamente confundida a la morena.

-x-

El sonido de sus tacones resonó por todo el recibidor, y las voces de los niños pronto se escucharon descender por las escaleras de mármol. Fleur se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y observo a los niños bajar con cuidado.

Dominik y Louis a pesar de ser gemelos casi idénticos fue fácil para Fleur diferenciarlos por los pequeños detalles, Dominik tenía los ojos mas claros y su pelo fue castaño claro casi rubio y un poco ondulado mientras que Louis tenía casi el mismo tono de ojos que su hermano pero un poco mas oscuros, su pelo fue castaño idéntico al de Dominik pero completamente lacio como el de ella, sin olvidar unas pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas.

-Mama! –grito Dominik descendiendo con cuidado de no tropezar, Fleur sonrió al notar la sonrisa del niño idéntica a la de la morena- creí que ya te habías marchado…

-nunca me iría sin despedirme

Louis se detuvo a mitad de la escalera con su ceño fruncido, el niño fue mucho mas sensible y vulnerable a la situación en cuanto a su trabajo. Muy parecido a Hermione. Dominik llego hasta ella y le abrazo con fuerza, la rubia beso su frente tiernamente y espero al otro niño con una pizca de preocupación.

-No vas a darme un abrazo? –pregunto mirándole con tristeza

Los ojos azules del niño le miraron fijamente, Fleur noto un poco de hinchazón en ellos y de inmediato se dio cuenta que había estado llorando.

-No –respondió Louis sentándose en los escalones

-Louis no seas un bebe! –grito Dominik con enojo, sin duda el carácter de Fleur cuando perdía la cabeza

-Por favor Dominik -Fleur coloco su mano sobre el hombro del niño reprendiéndole por el trato hacia su hermano.

-Pero mama el…

-No Dominik no le hables así a tu hermano de acuerdo?

-Ok mama –dijo el niño con la cabeza baja

Haciendo el camino hacia Louis la rubia se sentó a su lado con lentitud, el niño permaneció inmóvil sin mirarle.

-Qué pasa? –pregunto abrazándole, sin embargo el niño se tenso ante el contacto

-Prometiste que no te irías de nuevo hasta que mi cumpleaños pasara –respondió el niño con voz quebrada

Fleur guardo silencio teniendo en cuenta la respuesta de su hijo, era cierto pero lo había olvidado por completo. Si algo Louis había sacado de Hermione podría decirse que fue su carácter, el niño era tranquilo, muy inteligente y algo discreto que Fleur misma trataba de hacerlo cambiar, en cuanto a Dominik el fue muy parecido a ella, con su carácter y los mismos gestos.

Imaginando a Dominik dentro de unos años recordó su infancia y un escalofrió recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Fleur no quería que el creciera con su carácter, evitaría muchos problemas y no cometería los mismos errores que ella.

-Lo siento mucho, Louis… volveré antes de que su cumpleaños llegue –prometió Fleur con sinceridad

El niño negó lentamente con su cabeza antes de ponerse de pie y subir de nuevo hacia su habitación, la mujer rubia se sintió culpable al notar la distancia que su propio hijo le imponía. Fue realmente triste el ver como estaba perdiendo también a Louis.

-Mama, estas bien? –pregunto Dominik acercándose

-Si, no te preocupes cariño –respondió reprimiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer

Ambos rubios permanecieron en silencio y sentados en las escaleras, el sonido de alguien descender hizo que ambos miraran hacia atrás y se encontraran de frente a una mujer rubia de ojos azules muy parecida a Fleur.

Apolline Delacour les sonrió genuinamente y al notar el semblante angustiado de su hija no pudo evitar dejar de sonreír. Dominik pareció entender las reacciones de las mujeres y se excuso yendo a su propia habitación. Al quedar en silencio Fleur se puso de pie y acomodo su ropa, Apolline y ella se dirigieron al recibidor donde siempre hablaban cuando algún problema se le presentaba a la rubia.

-Que ocurre, cariño? –pregunto la mujer con preocupación

-Estoy perdiendo también a Louis, mama –dijo Fleur con tristeza

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Fleur mientras limpiaba una traviesa lágrima. La mujer mayor solo atino a abrazar a su hija contra su pecho, siendo la madre de ella le conocía perfectamente. Apolline sabía todo lo que Fleur había sufrido con la separación a pesar de no aparentarlo, ella no le guardaba rencor a la morena, muy al contrario tenía la impresión que la mujer castaña estaba aun enamorada de su hija pero ambas eran demasiado orgullosas.

-Nunca vas a perderlo Fleur, es tu hijo y siempre va a ser así –contesto la mujer con tono tranquilizador

-El me recuerda tanto a Hermione con su forma de ser, no quiero que me odie como su madre –sollozo en voz baja

-Hermione no te odia, cariño

Fleur se alejo de su madre lentamente y observo la pared que estaba frente a ella, no pudo evitar recordar a la morena siendo abrazada por su secretaria. Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla pero no se molesto en limpiarla, la mujer mayor le observo en silencio preguntándose qué había ocurrido.

Ver a su hija llorar no era algo muy común a menos que fuera lo suficientemente doloroso.

-Fleur… -dijo Apolline angustiada pero el sonido del timbre resonó por todo el lugar- Ya vuelvo

Caminando con algo de prisa hacia la puerta la mujer sonrió abiertamente al reconocer a la figura. Mientras tanto Fleur borro de su rostro todo rastro de lágrimas y volvió a su habitual carácter, no iba a dejar que nadie más viera su lado débil.

-nadie…-dijo mientras arreglaba su maquillaje

-x-

Hermione sonrió abiertamente al sentir los brazos maternales de su ex suegra, la mujer rubia le saludo de forma amable y alegre. La sensación de nerviosismo se revolvió en su estomago mientras se dejaba llevar por Apolline.

-Es bueno verte Hermione últimamente no había tenido ni siquiera la oportunidad de saludarte

-Lo siento Apolline mi trabajo se acumulo un poco –respondió avergonzada

-Descuida querida, está bien suele ocurrir a veces…sería bueno si tu y los niños se quedaran a cenar

Hermione respiro profundamente, el brazo de su suegra aun estaba entrelazado con el de ella como si pensara que saldría corriendo. Hasta el momento no había ningún indicio de que Fleur estuviera ahí, tal vez en ese momento ya estaba en un avión camino al otro lado del mundo, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron equivocados cuando vio a una figura bien conocida en la sala.

Fleur levanto la vista topándose con unos ojos marrones, por un momento su corazón dejo de latir y sin poder evitarlo desvió su mirada.

-Estaba a punto de ordenar la cena, como sabrás Hermione mi hija se ira y creo que seria justo si cena con nosotros…-dijo Apolline con una sonrisa

La castaña miraba el suelo fijamente tratando de ignorar el ardor en su pecho, ahora mas que nunca se preguntaba por que Fleur la trataba de esa manera, sin duda alguna ella estaba confundida. La invitación de Apolline sonaba perfecta, ella moría de hambre pero no estaba segura de la reacción que tomaría la rubia.

-Así que cenas con nosotros…-termino la mujer con tono ordenador, Hermione asintió y recordó el objetivo de su visita

-Disculpa que te interrumpa Apolline pero me gustaría ver a los niños, si no te importa

Sonriendo de forma alegre la mujer mayor asintió y se excuso diciendo que llamaría a los pequeños. La morena trato de permanecer quieta evitando levantar su vista, Fleur miro de reojo a la mujer pensando que hablaría seriamente con su madre.

Era tan difícil comprender que Hermione y ella se habían separado para siempre, no había vuelta atrás… no había alguien que pudiera ayudarles o volver a unirles. _Las cosas siempre ocurren por un mejor objetivo_, quizás Hermione no era para ella y es por eso que todo había ocurrido, basta decir que Hermione merece a cualquier persona que pueda hacerle feliz pero Fleur no podía hacerse a la idea. Hermione era libre de estar con quien quisiera… eso fue algo que Fleur odiaba y se lamentaba por dejarla ir.

-_"no tiene caso lamentar mis errores, es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme" _–pensó la rubia mirando a la mujer castaña con tristeza

**-x- **

Que te pareció este capitulo? No olvides R&R…

:D hasta la próxima..!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :D, perdonen la demora de las publicaciones… agradezco sus comentarios realmente. En lo personal creo que este capítulo será un poco corto debido a que mi tiempo por el momento es limitado y un poco estresante :s, de cualquier forma tratare de publicar el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana. **

**A/N: Quisiera aclarar un punto muy importante, yo leo los comentarios y no duden que los tomo en cuenta al igual que los inbox pero realmente no quiero ser grosera o por el estilo simplemente quiero dejar bien en claro que cada quien es libre de entrar y leer esta historia **_**no es obligatorio**_** al igual que el dejar comentarios, simplemente si no te gusta como escribo o lo que publico es tu decisión dejar de entrar o no, o bien puedes hacer una historia con tus propias ideas y hacer lo que te plazca. No lo dije en mal plan simplemente si no te gusta no entres así de fácil! **

**Bueno lamento esto pero supongo que **_**fue necesario :D,**_** gracias de nuevo a los que dejan comentarios no duden que estoy al pendiente. Que tengan un excelente día! **

…

"_**Querer rendirse?**____**No quiero sentirme así mañana"**_

La morena permaneció de pie y en silencio veía a su alrededor haciendo caso omiso de Fleur. Era increíble poder creer que algún día ellas se _habían_ amado, era solo cuestión de observar detenidamente y notar que las dos estaban separadas por una enorme barrera de orgullo y obstinación.

Fleur observo sus manos y miro de reojo a Hermione, el aire y ambiente se convirtió en uno tenso e incomodo.

-Por que no vienes a sentarte? –pregunto con indiferencia sin mirarle

Hermione frunció el ceño y clavo su mirada en la rubia, tras inhalar una buena bocada de aire decido tomar la invitación de Fleur tomando asiento en otro de los sillones. El recibidor fue espacioso y decorado de manera elegante con sus muebles finos y caros brillando sin ningún rastro de suciedad.

-…Todo sigue igual –dijo de la nada mirando un cuadro frente a ella

-Mi madre no ha querido re decorar nada, le gusta el estilo que tomo

Asintiendo lentamente la morena apretó sus manos evitando la tentación de mirar a su ex mujer, por el rabillo del ojo Fleur noto los movimientos de Hermione y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al comprobar que la mujer estaba nerviosa.

-Cuanto tiempo estarás en New York? –pregunto rompiendo el silencio

La rubia se volvió a ella con una ceja levantada, Hermione apretó los labios sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse. Se maldijo por haberse dejado llevar por su curiosidad, pero Fleur sonrió abiertamente a la mujer.

-Por que tanta curiosidad de pronto por mi trabajo Sra. Granger? –pregunto de manera ronca

-Yo no… tu trabajo no me importa –respondió con nerviosismo- solo quería saber durante cuánto tiempo voy a tener a los niños conmigo

La mirada de Fleur recorrió el cuerpo de la morena y noto el botón que estaba desabrochado, ese toque de sensualidad y atractivo que Hermione destilaba solía volverla loca. Se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos recordando como las manos de la morena acariciaban su cuerpo y la hacían llegar al clímax, la sensación de estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo e intento concentrarse en la realidad.

-4 días, solo 4 días

-creí que asistirías al festival de moda –dijo en voz alta para si misma Hermione

Fleur sonrió al darse cuenta del pensamiento de la mujer, era increíble creer como es que ella la había dejado ir. Hermione fue perfecta en su forma de ser aunque algunas veces solía ser fría y dura, pero quien era ella para juzgar.

-El festival es hasta noviembre del próximo año, aun faltan mucho tiempo

-ya lo creo…

De nuevo el silencio apareció entre ellas, momentos como esos escaseaban. La mayoría de las veces ambas estaban un silencio incomodo o en una discusión que terminaba con gritos, podían estar muriéndose en silencio por hablar entre si pero el orgullo era mayor, era una barrera que _parecía _inquebrantable de romper .

-x-

Apolline subió las escaleras lentamente no queriendo llegar a su destino, sabia que su hija hablaría con ella cuando regresara y lo más seguro seria para exigirle que no volviera a hacer que ella y la morena estuvieran a solas. Ella no podía evitarlo, Hermione y su hija debían estar juntas aun estaban enamoradas pero eran demasiado orgullosas y ciegas por no darse cuenta de la verdad.

Llegando a la habitación que Louis tenia para el solo escucho un sollozo que provenía de adentro, Apolline sintió tristeza por lo que estaba pasando y cualquiera en su lugar ignoraría lo que estaba ocurriendo, después de todo Hermione y Fleur se habían separado cuando ambos eran pequeños y ellos no recordaban nada. Quien sea que pensara de esa forma estaba equivocado y más aun las dos mujeres que no querían ceder en sus decisiones engañándose a sí mismas.

La mujer abrió la puerta lentamente y noto que su nieto estaba sentado frente a una de las ventanas observando el jardín, Apolline podía ver desde la puerta las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus pequeñas mejillas. Acercándose aun mas al pequeño sin asustarlo la mujer se coloco detrás de el en silencio mirando el enorme jardín de la mansión.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Louis se diera cuenta de su presencia,

-Abuela –dijo Louis limpiando el rastro de lágrimas

-Que pasa Louis? –pregunto sentándose a su lado, el rubio limpio sus manos en el pantalón que vestía y evito mirar a la mujer mayor

-Nada abuela, estoy bien

-Va a crecerte la nariz como pinocho sino me dices la verdad –bromeo la mujer al sonreír

Una risa escapo del niño mirándole fijamente, sus ojos azules estaban aun mas claros de lo que eran y la nariz estaba colorada de la puntilla. Su pelo estaba desordenado y su ropilla un poco fuera de lugar, por inercia la mujer le abrazo contra ella y le beso la frente con ternura.

-Soy un niño de verdad abuela, no de madera –respondió con inocencia el pequeño

-Lo se cariño, eres un niño muy hermoso que no debería llorar…

-Dominik dice que soy un bebe porque lloro demasiado, es cierto eso?

-No eres un bebe, ya eres grande y pronto vas a cumplir los 6 años –dijo la mujer con simpatía- Dominik y yo tendremos una pequeña charla, no debería decirte eso…

Louis asintió y permaneció observando por la ventana.

-Abuela… me siento solo –musito el pequeño después de unos minutos en silencio

La mujer le abrazo aun mas contra su pecho tratando de no derramar una lagrima. Sintió tristeza por el pequeño entre sus brazos, pero no se daría por vencida. Ella haría todo lo posible para hacer que su hija y la morena volvieran pues el amor que sentían aun permanecía dentro de ellas.

-Escúchame Louis, nunca vas a estar solo…

-Me gustaría que mis mamis estuvieran juntas de nuevo –confeso con voz quebrada- era muy pequeño cuando ellas se separaron… pero quisiera que viviéramos todos juntos

-Lo harán querido, lo harán

-Tu crees eso abuelita? –pregunto el niño mirándole fijamente

-Estoy segura, solo dales tiempo –respondió sonriendo

Louis asintió de nuevo y se puso de pie acomodando su ropa, una costumbre que Fleur les había hecho. La mujer sonrió y no pudo evitar sentir que el asunto estaba en sus manos y ella haría todo lo posible para hacer que Hermione volviera con su hija si aun la amaba.

-x-

El comedor fue puesto de manera elegante con una gran cantidad de alimentos, la servidumbre se movió apresuradamente colocando los cubiertos . Hermione les observo en silencio evitando a toda costa abrir su boca de nuevo, era tan difícil no poder confesar lo que sentía… el miedo que le agobiaba por los sentimientos que aun tenia para Fleur.

Fueron varios minutos en silencio hasta que las voces de los niños se escucharon, la morena se puso inmediatamente de pie para recibir a sus hijos. En su rostro una sonrisa se había formado y sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial, Fleur observo en silencio admirando a la mujer frente a ella, sin duda una excelente madre, imitando la acción de Hermione camino hasta ella colocándose a su lado pero ninguna de las dos se miro.

Louis bajo lentamente las escaleras junto a su abuela mientras que Dominik corría hasta Hermione abriendo sus brazos, la mujer le abrazo y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-como estas Dominik? –le pregunto cariñosamente pasando una de sus manos por el cabello rubio del niño

El pequeño sonrió abiertamente mirando a sus dos madres antes de responder, Fleur permaneció en silencio observando la interacción de Hermione y Dominik.

-Un poco hambriento mama, tenía ganas de verte… -dijo mirándole fijamente

-También tenía muchas ganas de verlos –respondió mirándolo para después observar a Louis quien permanecía al lado de su abuela-No vas a darme un abrazo?

Louis observo a su abuela en busca de ayuda, la mujer solo se limito a sonreírle. Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente sin perder detalle de las miradas.

-Si mama…

Un poco confundida por la actitud de Louis la morena le devolvió el abrazo y deposito también un beso en la frente, Dominik se encontraba con Fleur viendo la escena. La rubia desvió la mirada después de varios segundos pero la sensación de estar siendo vigilada le hizo levantar su vista y darse cuenta que su madre la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es hora de pasar al comedor –dijo Apolline satisfecha con las acciones de las mujeres

Hermione asintió y le siguió en silencio, Dominik y Louis también salieron del recibidor ansiosos por probar la comida del chef personal de la familia. Al darse cuenta de que todos se habían marchado la rubia suspiro en voz alta preguntándose hasta cuándo podría ser realmente feliz, era cierto que aun amaba a su ex esposa pero la manera en que todo estaba ocurriendo no le agradaba.

Nunca disfruto que personas se entrometieran en su relación y ahora menos que quería encontrar una forma de reconciliarse con Hermione, pero era tan difícil teniendo en cuenta lo orgullosa que las dos eran.

-"eh intentado durante tres años una forma de reparar mis errores y no voy a rendirme fácilmente" –pensó de manera determinante antes de salir del recibidor.

-x-

La comida había trascurrido de forma normal para la familia, el padre de Fleur se unió a ellos unos minutos después de que salieron de recibidor,Monsieur Delacour al igual que su esposa estaba un poco preocupado por lo que Fleur había hecho de su matrimonio. No la culpaba, no era quien para juzgar pero el también deseaba que las dos mujeres se reunieran nuevamente, en especial por los niños quienes trataban desesperadamente de juntarlas.

Mientras que Apolline y Fleur hablaban sobre el trabajo de la rubia, Monsieur y Hermione intercambiaban opiniones sobre sus negocios. La charla no paso desapercibida por Fleur y su madre quienes en ningún momento dejaron de notar las similitudes entre los dos.

-Quien dijo que un padre no puede llevarse bien con su nuera…-dijo Apolline mirando a ambos hablando con diversión

Rodando los ojos muestra de su irritación Fleur se levanto lentamente llamando la atención de sus padres, los niños y Hermione. Todos ahí parecieron entender el motivo e inmediatamente le imitaron su acción, los niños caminaron hasta ella y le abrazaron, el momento de su partida había llegado arruinando uno de los mejores momentos que había tenido en los últimos 3 años.

-Creo que tengo que marcharme… necesito llegar al aeropuerto –dijo Fleur mirando a sus padres

Los señores Delacour asintieron y le abrazaron con fuerza deseándole suerte, los niños permanecieron de pie junto a Hermione con sus ojos ligeramente húmedos. Hermione se limito a mirarle sin expresión alguna en su rostro, la rubia al separarse de sus padres observo a la castaña en espera de algún movimiento pero cayó en cuenta de que no haría nada.

-Adios Hermione –musito en voz baja mirándole fijamente

-Que te vaya bien Fleur –contesto de forma automática y con voz ronca

La rubia asintió pero no pudo evitar cerrar la brecha que las separaba, Fleur abrazo a Hermione con suavidad durante varios segundos y la morena le correspondió un poco sorprendida por el acto.

Todo desapareció cuando ambas se abrazaron, los sentimientos hacia Hermione se sintieron con mayor intensidad. Fleur quería permanecer abrazada de la morena por mucho tiempo mas y Hermione no quería dejarle ir por miedo a perder el calor que Fleur irradiaba. Cuando ambas se separaron las mejillas estaban un poco rosadas, pero ninguna tenía el valor de mirarse a la cara.

-Por favor cuida mucho a los niños, Hermione –rogo Fleur antes de salir de la mansión

Hermione asintió viendo como la rubia se marchaba, ahora estaba más que segura que las dos aun se seguían amando.

-Es hora de que empiecen a recuperar el tiempo perdido, no crees cariño? –Pregunto Apolline con una sonrisa.

Mirando a la mujer rubia Hermione suspiro antes de asentir, ella sabía que Apolline tenía razón. Ya no quería sentir la soledad cuando llegaba a casa, no quería despertar por las mañanas sin un cuerpo caliente a su lado… ella quería volver a ser una familia, sin importar que el camino volviera a sufrir

-x –

Fue un poco apresurado cuando lo escribí y no estaba muy segura de publicarlo sin embargo lo dejo a su criterio hehe.

Piensan que es tiempo de una reconciliación o un poco mas de _dolor? xD creo que yo tomaría la segunda opción no creen… _

_**-cuanto mas tienen que sangrar las heridas para buscar el remedio y curarlas.**_

No olviden R&R

_Hasta la próxima! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

"_**No quiero vivir así hoy, **____**hazme sentir mejor"**_

_La rutina fue el peor enemigo para ambas y Hermione lo sabía, no importaba cuan hermosa fuera su esposa si nunca estaba a su lado. Todo tenía un límite y el de su paciencia había sido traspasado por la rubia, de que servía tener todo si una de las personas más importantes en su vida no tenia nunca tiempo. Por supuesto sus hijos siempre estuvieron allí en espera de ser una familia, siendo aun muy pequeños aun no comprendían sus problemas. La decisión no sería tan dolorosa dentro de unos años, ella confiaba en eso, sin embargo ella se odiaba por seguir aun enamorada. _

_Sus ojos se encontraba muy hinchados de tanto llorar, le dolía tener que hacer eso por el bien de ambas, de lo contrario Hermione no estaba segura de poder tolerar aun mas las actitudes de Fleur. _

_Desde el momento en que Hermione admitió querer separarse de la rubia las cosas marcharon de forma diferente para ambas, Fleur se había dado cuenta del gran error que cometió al dejarse llevar por la fama y riqueza. Mientras que Hermione sufría al ver como la familia que había soñado se desmoronaba poco a poco, cuando ella regreso a casa ya era muy tarde y las luces estaban apagadas. _

_La castaña subió las escaleras lentamente deteniéndose en la habitación de sus hijos, al entrar los dos pequeños dormían profundamente ajenos a lo que ocurría con sus madres. Los ojos de la morena nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas mientras los observaba, fue más doloroso de lo que pensó pero era demasiado pronto para arrepentirse, tenía la esperanza de que Fleur reaccionara y se diera cuenta de sus errores. _

_Tras depositar un beso en la frente de cada gemelo Hermione salió de la habitación debatiéndose mentalmente si debería entrar o no a la habitación que compartía con Fleur, la idea le pareció demasiado hipócrita y dolorosa. Ella prefería dormir en la habitación de huéspedes. _

_Esa había sido oficialmente la primera noche de tortura que ella tendría, era de alguna forma diferente a las demás cuando no dormía con Fleur, tal vez era el saber que nunca mas volvería a dormir junto a la rubia como años atrás. Los recuerdos vinieron a ella de manera rápida, todos ellos con los momentos más especiales que habían tenido. _

_El primer beso, el primer te amo… todo lo que había ocurrido en su noviazgo, la propuesta de matrimonio y aun más doloroso el día de su boda. _

_Ese día que juraron estar juntas hasta que la muerte las separara, cuando prometieron que estaría la una con la otra para atravesar la adversidad, la primera vez que ambas se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma. La morena se despojo de sus zapatos, y se recostó en la cama mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. _

_-Que fue lo que nos paso, Fleur? – se pregunto así misma antes de caer en un profundo sueño_

…

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos un poco aturdida, aun estaba en la casa Delacour pero ella estaba sola en el recibidor. Apolline y Monsieur ya no estaban frente a ella y los niños estaban en sus habitaciones, que se suponía que había ocurrido, hace unos momentos todos estaban allí.

Estaba a punto de llamar en voz alta a algún sirviente cuando el sonido de una persona caminando hacia ella le hizo voltear rápidamente. Monsieur Delacour camino hasta ella con elegancia y firmeza, la sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció en ningún momento, Hermione por inercia retrocedió un paso ante la presencia del hombre.

-Quieres una copa, Hermione? –pregunto el hombre caminando hacia el pequeño bar

-Solo una por favor, no me gusta beber mucho –admitió la castaña lentamente

Monsieur rio en voz alta sirviéndole una copa de whisky, el hombre camino de regreso hacia la mujer y entrego el líquido, sus ojos azules le miraron durante varios segundos antes de mirar su propia copa.

-Es bueno saberlo Hermione, es una cosa más que tenemos en común…

La morena asintió y bebió el contenido de un solo sorbo, una mueca desagradable se dibujo en su rostro cuando lo trago sin embargo de alguna forma le hizo sentir bien cuando el ardor en la garganta desapareció.

-Se que no debería decirte esto, ya que no es asunto mío… pero mi hija es muy importante para nosotros –dijo Monsieur con su ceño ligeramente arrugado

-No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar señor

El hombre sonrió ligeramente y bebió el contenido de su copa, Hermione suspiro y se movió incómodamente frente al padre de Fleur.

-Se perfectamente que Fleur no fue la mejor de las esposas, pero ella aun te sigue amando –espeto el hombre al sentarse en uno de los sillones

Una risa irónica se escapo de Hermione, ella movió lentamente su cabeza en forma negativa. Hermione se negaba a creer en las palabras del hombre y si en ellas hubiera un poco de verdad aun así ella no cedería, no aun.

-Ella no me ama, Monsieur -contesto de forma fría y cortante sentándose en uno de los sillones

-Como puedes estar segura de ello, te has detenido a observar la forma en que ella te mira?

Hermione frunció el ceño y suspiro profundamente, la charla se estaba volviendo un poco incomoda y no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando. Habían pasado 3 años de su divorcio pero aun dolía hablar de el.

-Ella no me mira de ninguna forma, por favor señor no quiero seguir hablando de esto –confeso lentamente observando el mármol bajo sus pies

-…Haz sido entonces una ciega querida, no digo esto porque Fleur sea mi hija lo hago porque hay dos pequeños en medio de ustedes, dos niños que no tienen la culpa de nada

-Los niños saben lo ocurrió, bueno solo una parte de ello pero ambos saben que no volveremos

-Son tan egoístas como hacer eso, serian capaces de privarlos de una familia? –Monsieur le miro fijamente con completa seriedad en su rostro

-Yo ame a su hija como no puede imaginarlo, ella era todo para mi… -contesto la castaña sosteniendo la mirada del hombre- pero simplemente me canse de esperarle… fue lo mejor, nunca fuimos realmente una familia

Monsieur se puso de pie y aclaro su garganta, el hombre sabia que la joven tenía razón en sus palabras pero guardaba una enorme esperanza, fue realmente triste el ver como las dos chicas terminaron con ese gran amor que se tenían, ese amor que ahora trataban de negarse por los errores que cometieron.

-Te he conocido desde que eras una niña, desde el primer momento en que Fleur y tu se conocieron supe que ambas estarían juntas… fue difícil admitirlo pero nunca vi ese brillo especial en los ojos de mi hija como cuando te observaba a ti…

-Éramos jóvenes, unas niñas a penas y…-renegó inmediatamente la castaña

-Crecieron juntas, las dos se convirtieron en adolecentes y su amor creció aun mas con el tiempo –interrumpió con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro- hasta que finalmente llegaron a convertirse en un matrimonio

-Uno que no fue muy feliz como esperábamos –murmuro con molestia

- Hermione, ambas cometieron un error pero pueden repararlo

-Se supone que yo debería ceder y soportar nuevamente las actitudes frías de su hija? –Expreso de manera apresurada y frustrada mirando al hombre fijamente- No gracias, no quiero volver a eso…

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a sudar y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, no podía negar que cada palabra dicha por el hombre fue pura verdad y dolía en lo más profundo de ella, sin embargo no era tan fácil olvidar todo el infierno que había vivido junto a Fleur.

-Fleur es difícil de tratar pero nunca debiste dudar del amor que sentía por ti

-Dudar de su amor? –Pregunto irónicamente- Estoy segura que si Apolline se comportara como Fleur lo hizo usted haría lo mismo que yo, no quiero ser grosera Monsieur pero es la verdad

-Tal vez lo haría o quizás no, son pruebas que cada matrimonio debe afrontar… Apolline y Yo también tenemos nuestras diferencias pero sabemos que los dos nos amamos y pasaríamos por eso una y mil veces si eso significa que nos uniremos más aun

Hermione se puso de pie y reprimió una maldición en voz alta, por lo general mantenía la calma e ignoraba situaciones como esas pero simplemente era casi imposible tener tranquilidad hablando sobre lo que algún día fue su matrimonio.

-Y que pasa si esas _pruebas_ en lugar de unirnos nos separaron más, Fleur y yo no podemos volver a estar juntas

-Tienes miedo de volver a sufrir, Hermione? –pregunto con cautela Monsieur

-No, por supuesto que no! –mintió la morena desviando su mirada

-Respóndeme solo algo mas, te doy mi palabra que nunca mas volveré a tocar el tema a menos que tu quieras –dijo con seriedad- Aun sigues amando a mi hija?

Los ojos marrones se encontraron con los azules durante varios segundos, y el ambiente fue invadido por un silencio tenso. Hermione sintió su cuerpo contraerse de manera rígida y dolorosa, su corazón latía de manera desenfrenada, esa sería la primera vez que no huiría de la verdad, la primera vez que no evitaría de nuevo esa pregunta.

-He intentado durante mucho tiempo olvidarla y aunque me duela admitirlo… aun la sigo amando…

-x-

Fleur apresuro el paso evitando a los paparazis, su representante le esperaba junto dos guardaespaldas en la puerta del aeropuerto. El chofer tomo su maleta y le siguió por detrás con la cabeza baja. Los flashes alumbraron su cara y varios de los reporteros hicieron el intento de acercase a ella, en medio de gritos y empujones los reporteros retrocedieron dándole su espacio personal.

La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por unos lentes negros que combinaban con su atuendo, ella permaneció en silencio siguiendo a su representante. Lo único que podía pensar era en el abrazo que impulsivamente le había dado a Hermione, de no ser por los lentes que ella portaba la humedad en sus ojos hubiera sido demasiado notoria ante las cámaras.

-Vamos Fleur no te preocupes, Hagrid se encargara de alejar a todos esos reporteros –dijo el hombre de cabello negro

La rubia asintió y apretó su más su fino bolso contra su cuerpo. Preguntas sobre su próxima pasarela, sobre sus diseños pero en medio de todo el alboroto que causaban los paparazis hubo una pregunta que pudo escuchar claramente a pesar de todo las voces en el aeropuerto.

_-Señora Delacour, volverá con su ex pareja? _

Blaise Zabini, el representante de ella la tomo de sus manos y llegaron hasta el aérea restringida donde los reporteros no podían pasar, el hombre de cabello negro le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

Fleur separo sus manos de forma suave e incómoda, el hombre se sintió culpable pero decidido dejar en paz a la mujer.

-Gracias Blaise –dijo lentamente la rubia al volver a caminar

-oye no me lo agradezcas es mi trabajo después de todo, aunque podría hacer algo mas por ti si tu quisieras –insinuó el pelinegro con ligera picardía

Ignorando el comentario del hombre Fleur continuo con su camino y abordo el avión, su mente aun vagaba en el momento que había abrazado a Hermione. 3 años de no haber tenido ningún contacto con alguien quizás comenzaba a afectarle ella alejo esos pensamientos con frustración.

La revisión para abordar solo tomo unos cuantos minutos, Fleur permaneció alejada lo mas que pudo de Blaise para evitar cometer una estupidez de la cual después se arrepentiría, era cierto que Hermione había sido la única con la que había estado pero nunca pudo dejar de preguntarse como seria estar con un hombre. Su cabeza creaba locas ideas como esas cuando se sentía demasiado vulnerable, sin embargo su corazón y mente sabían que nunca tendría el _valor_ para intentarlo.

Suena imposible viniendo de alguien famoso, sobre todo cuando se coloca en la categoría de las más deseadas pero Fleur no tomaba importancia de ello y nunca lo haría.

Una vez que abordo el avión ella coloco su cinturón y espero el despegue, Hagrid su guardaespaldas tomo asiento junto a ella por precaución. La rubia suspiro con alivio al ver que Blaise estaría en un lugar a parte, últimamente el hombre se había empezado a comportar de una manera desagradable e insinuadora que comenzaba a incomodarla.

-Estas bien? –pregunto Hagrid con preocupación

-Si –contesto al asentir lentamente, su asiento de primera clase estaba al lado de la ventana y le permitió tener una vista del exterior

Los ojos del enorme hombre se entrecerraron y observaron detenidamente a la mujer a su lado, una de sus manos se dirigió hasta su barbilla y permaneció allí durante varios segundos.

-…Tuviste un problema con Hermione de nuevo?

-No Hagrid al contrario –dijo al suspirar

-supongo que ocurrió algo importante para que estés así

Fleur no respondió y en su lugar la mujer cerró sus ojos esperando a que el avión despegara.

-X-

Hermione se despidió de Apolline y Monsieur, el reloj marcaba ya las 9:00 P.M y las gotas de lluvia caían ligeramente. La morena quito la seguridad del lujoso auto desde el pequeño control en sus llaves, Louis estaba en sus brazos profundamente dormido rodeando con sus brazos su cuello, Dominik abrió la puerta del asiento trasero del Porsche color negro. La castaña acomodo con lentitud al pequeño tratando de no despertarlo, Louis gimió y se acurruco contra el asiento, Dominik observaba en silencio con sus cejas ligeramente arrugadas. Hermione revolvió sus cabellos rubios y finalmente cerro la puerta del coche.

-Mama, porque no nos quedamos en casa de los abuelos? –pregunto Dominik abrochando su cinturón de seguridad

-No Dominik no creo que a tu madre le hubiera agradado…

-Ella no está con nosotros además la abuela dijo que podíamos quedarnos…-hablo de nuevo con un toque de desesperación en su vocecilla

-Mmm muy buen argumento cariño pero no vas a convencerme –contesto la mujer encendiendo el auto- te prometo que mañana vendrás…

Dominik asintió y observo el movimiento repetitivo del parabrisas, Hermione le miro de reojo y sonrió con melancolía al notar que el pequeño tenía el mismo perfil de Fleur al igual que unos gestos, así como Louis era muy idéntico a ella en su forma de ser.

-Louis también vendrá conmigo verdad?

-Por supuesto, mañana después de sus clases el chofer les llevara a casa de tu abuela Apolline

-No vas ir tu por nosotros como siempre? –Hermione se detuvo frente a uno de los semáforos y aprovecho para ver a su hijo durante unos segundos

-Lo siento bebe, mañana tengo que arreglar unos papeles que son muy importantes…

-Tu también vas a ser como mi mami verdad? –espeto con cansancio y enojo

Hermione se volvió con cuidado hacia Dominik con ligera confusión en su rostro, esa fue la primera vez que escuchaba hablar al niño de esa forma sobre la rubia. Por lo general fue Louis quien se quejaba sobre la ausencia de Fleur pero tardo un poco para asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hijo y el por qué de pronto hablaba así de su madre.

-por favor no digas eso –repuso mirando hacia el frente- no hables de tu madre de esa forma, ella te quiere y si trabaja mucho es para darte lo que tienes al igual que tu hermano…

-Ella no nos quiere mama!

-Dominik ya basta! Deja de decir eso…-regaño la morena al escucharle hablar

-Es la verdad mama, ella no va a estar para mi cumpleaños….

La vocecilla del rubio se quebró ante sus últimas palabras, Hermione le miro por unos segundos antes de volver a prestar atención al camino. Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla del niño partiéndole el corazón, una de sus manos se entrelazo con la del pequeño sin descuidarse del camino. Dominik sollozo ligeramente tallando sus ojos y apretando aun más la mano unida con la de su madre.

-Ella va estar aquí para entonces Dominik, te lo prometo! –dijo la morena con lentitud

-x-

Cuando el avión aterrizo Fleur se movió rápidamente para evitar atraer la atención de la prensa estadounidense, su cuerpo estaba agotado físicamente por el vuelo y su mente cansada de tanto pensar. Hagrid pareció darse cuenta pero permaneció en silencio con su maleta firmemente sobre su hombro.

Blaise llego hasta ellos con su habitual sonrisa arrogante.

-Un auto está esperando por nosotros –informo ajustando su saco

-Parece que no hay ningún paparazi –dijo Hagrid mirando hacia la entrada del aeropuerto

Fleur coloco de nuevo los lentes negros que cubrían la mitad de su rostro y con una de sus mano cubrió su boca para bostezar, deseaba llegar a la habitación del hotel para descansar.

-No te confundas Hagrid, esas personas jamás descansan hasta conseguir lo que buscan –contesto el pelinegro señalando hacia unos metros de el unas personas con cámaras – No permitas que se acerquen a Fleur de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto…

Fleur se movió un poco incomoda en su lugar, lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos era ser fotografiada, lo único y verdadero que le importaba estaba a muchos kilómetros de ella casi hasta el otro extremo del mundo.

-Estaría demasiado agradecida si nos marcháramos de una vez Blaise, necesito descansar

-Claro Fleur por supuesto que estamos esperando –contesto rápidamente el hombre

La prensa no fue tan escandalosa como ella lo esperaba no supo en qué momento exacto cerca de 9 reporteros la rodearon lanzando preguntas al aire, hubo flashes que parecían cegadores sino fuera por su lentes. El Mercede Benz que estaba a la espera por ellos rápidamente fue abordado.

-Sin duda la fama se va extendiendo cada vez más, no lo crees Fleur?

-Supongo que si… realmente suele ser molesto –admitió la mujer observando por la ventanilla

-Crei que disfrutabas de ello, todos los famosos lo hacen…

-En un principio resultaba divertido pero las cosas cambian Blaise

El hombre permaneció en silencio claramente comprendiendo lo que la rubia quería trasmitir, era aun de madrugada probablemente las 3 a.m , las luces de los autos y calles hacían parecer que la ciudad nunca dormía. Los enormes edificios y muchos de los lugares con luces llamativas captaron la atención de los tres, el silencio duro hasta que llegaron al hotel donde bajaron del auto para llegar lo más pronto a la recepción.

Fleur permaneció de pie junto a Hagrid esperando que su representante le entregara la tarjeta de su cuarto, el hombre observo a su alrededor de forma discreta admirando la elegancia del lugar, en su mano estaba firmemente la maleta de ella para evitar que ocurriera una tragedia.

-tengo las tarjetas para las habitaciones… Hagrid dormirás en la habitación 314 y Fleur tu en la 315, yo dormiré en la 316 justo enfrente de ti –expreso el hombre con una sonrisa-

Hagrid asintió y observo a Fleur quien parecía demasiado incomoda con la declaración del representante, la mujer se veía tensa y cansada pero sobre todo molesta.

-x-

El reloj marcaba las 6:40 a.m cuando Hermione despertó, el sol fue oculto detrás del cielo nublado. Era noviembre y el clima fresco se sentía por toda la ciudad, la morena se levanto perezosamente y se dirigió al baño. Tras cepillarse los dientes y darse una ducha para despertar completamente se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Los niños despertaron y rápidamente se prepararon para su escuela, Hermione había acordado con Fleur desde un principio tener lo que los niños llegaran a necesitar y eso implicaba tener un uniforme extra de cada uno, en realidad todo eso lo había planeado Fleur para evitar accidentes y Hermione solo habita obedecido.

-Buenos días, mama –dijo Louis al entrar en la cocina

Hermione se volvió hacia el y deposito rápidamente un beso en su frente.

-Buenos días cariño, tu hermano ya despertó?

-Si, creo que estaba terminando de arreglarse…

-Ok, será mejor que se apresure o si no se le enfriara el desayuno –espeto la morena colocando los platos en la mesa

Louis acomodo los cubiertos frente a el con elegancia y cuidado para no manchar su uniforme, esto no paso desapercibido por la morena quien veía detalladamente los movimientos del niño, no había ninguna duda que Fleur se había encargado de enseñarles los buenos modales para cada caso. Dominik entro con una sonrisa en su rostro y le saludo con un beso en la mejilla, el desayuno había transcurrido con normalidad y sin prisa.

-ok chicos tengo que cambiarme, solo 5 minutos y estaré lista –dijo la morena colocando su plato en el fregadero

-No te preocupes mama aun falta demasiado para nuestra entrada

-De cualquier forma Dominik el tiempo pasa volando, no olviden cepillar sus dientes ok

-Si mama –respondieron los dos rubios levantándose de la mesa

Hermione subió las escaleras rápidamente, había elegido llevar una falta negra que llegaba hasta su rodillas y una blusa color blanca de tres cuartos. Colocándose unos pendientes ligeros que combinaban con su atuendo la castaña bajo las escaleras con su portafolio en manos, los niños le esperaban en la sala frente al enorme televisor viendo dibujos animados.

-muy bien es hora de irnos –anuncio tomando las llaves del auto

…

Cuando Hermione llego a la empresa muchos de los que estaban ahí le miraron con adoración, todos sabían que la mujer fue tranquila y amable y siempre con una sonrisa fija en su rostro, sin embargo ninguno de ellos había visto realmente la actitud de ella cuando se encontraba frente a cierta mujer francesa. Nadie sabía con exactitud lo que había ocurrido en el matrimonio pero los rumores nunca dejarían de existir, muchos hablaban sobre una presunta infidelidad por parte de Fleur con un hombre y otros por la falta de atracción que acabo con los años, después de todo fue un matrimonio gay que tarde o temprano terminaría.

Hermione se había ganado el respeto de cada empleado y todos ahí sabían lo bondadosa que era la mujer aunque muchos le encontraban como único defecto su preferencia, era la mujer perfecta que cualquier hombre desearía pero fue una lástima que ella ni siquiera les volteara a ver.

Ginny quien estaba a la espera de ella trato de fingir sorpresa cuando llego, sus esperanzas estaban por el suelo y las oportunidades de cumplir su sueño de estar con ella se extinguieron. Fiel a su palabra la pelirroja trato de ignorar el sentimiento de amor por la castaña y tratar de continuar con su vida.

-Hola Ginny –saludo con una sonrisa la castaña frente a su escritorio

-Buenos días Hermione –respondió manteniendo fija su mirada en el monitor

Las cejas de Hermione se arrugaron ligeramente al notar el comportamiento de la mujer frente a ella, sabía que Ginny estaba dolida por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior pero que se suponía que debía hacer, no quería ilusionar a la chica con mentiras y sentimientos falsos.

-Ginny…-dijo con lentitud pero fue interrumpida por Ginny

-No tiene caso que hablemos de _eso_ Hermione, simplemente olvídalo si? …

-Pero como puedo olvidarlo, no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros… yo nunca quise que malinterpretaras mi amistad y cercanía contigo

-Es que ese es problema Hermione, prometí que solo me acercaría a ti solo si era necesario y tu no estás ayudándome en nada… Me duele verte y saber que no soy lo suficiente para ti

-Ginevra no digas eso! Sabes perfectamente que no es así, tu sabes que…

-Sigues enamorada de Fleur lo sé! Y eso es lo peor del caso, tu sigues perdidamente enamorada de esa mujer cuando ella no es capaz de amar a nadie realmente… -dijo con obstinación la pelirroja mirándole fijamente

Hermione desvió su mirada hacia la puerta de su oficina, las palabras de Ginny fueron verdaderas y terriblemente dolorosas.

-Tienes razón, pero que puedo hacer?... todo este tiempo e intentado olvidarla y seguir con mi vida pero no he podido…-respondió en voz baja apretando el agarre de su fino portafolio- a pesar de todo lo que ella me hizo

-Es que quizás no te haz dado realmente la oportunidad Hermione –contesto la mujer pelirroja después de varios minutos en silencio- pero el día en que estés dispuesta hacerlo no dudes en buscarme…

Tal propuesta sonaba tentadora, pero Hermione sabía que en el corazón no se manda, sin embargo la duda salto a ella mientras lo pensaba Fleur había sido todo para ella y lo único que había recibido a cambio fue infelicidad y tristeza, era una costumbre a la cual ella se había adaptado por mucho tiempo. Después de todo fue Fleur su primer amor, pero que tal si solo fue la _costumbre…la terquedad_ de seguir pensando en ella y no darse otra oportunidad...después de todo ella no perdía nada con intentarlo una vez más.

-x- x-

Gracias por los comentarios…

No olvides R&R =)!

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Quiero sentirme mejor**____**quédate aquí conmigo y nunca te rindas"**_

Hermione entro a su oficina y suspiro en voz alta al darse cuenta del grave error que había cometido, su mente la había traicionado al igual que su boca y las palabras habían salido de sus labios sin poder contenerlas pero tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

"_Solo es una cena…" _pensó con sus cejas ligeramente arrugadas, dejando el maletín sobre el escritorio empezó a caminar por su oficina tratando de calmarse, del otro lado de su puerta una mujer pelirroja y hermosa estaba enamorada de ella y su conciencia comenzó a pesar con lo que había hecho. Salir a cenar suena algo fácil y muy sencillo pero Hermione estaba confundida, las cosas se habían aclarado pero de nuevo cayó en la trampa que su mente y corazón le pusieron, era una disputa en la cual no sabía quién sería el ganador pero si podía imaginar la incomodidad que eso causaría.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a uno de los enormes ventanales de su oficina, desde allí todo parecía tan pequeño e insignificante ojala y sus problemas fueran así, pensó mientras sus ojos se cerraron y respiro profundamente. La puerta de su oficina se abrió lentamente haciéndola girar un poco sorprendida, Ginny le sonrió con timidez y se acerco con pasos pequeños, un sobre color blanco con diseños elegante estaba entre sus manos. Hermione encarno una de sus cejas ligeramente y observo con curiosidad el sobre.

-Toque varias veces pero no respondías –dijo la pelirroja frente a ella con sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas

-No te escuche, discúlpame… sucede algo? –pregunto con su ceño ligeramente arrugado

Ginny negó lentamente con su cabeza pero sus manos se aferraron mas al sobre que tenia.

-Oye puedes decirme cualquier cosa… si no te conociera podría jurar que estas nerviosa –bromeo la morena tocando el hombro de la chica durante varios segundos

-Mi hermano Ronald te envió algo –respondió Ginny extendiendo su mano con el sobre tratando de ocultar el sonrojo

Hermione observo el papel confundida pero lo tomo de todos modos, habían pasado aproximadamente 3 semanas desde la última vez que había hablado con Ronald Weasley, el chico al igual que Harry era uno de sus mejores amigos que conoció cuando estaba en la universidad. La llamada que habían tenido había durado poco más de una 1 hora mientras se ponían al corriente sobre sus trabajos y vidas, el chico había hablado sobre su trabajo como fotógrafo profesional disfrutando viajar por el mundo capturando momentos inolvidables, si Hermione no se equivocaba el último viaje que había tenido fue en Suiza.

-Qué es? –pregunto observándolo detenidamente

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y sonrió abiertamente al notar la curiosidad en el rostro de Hermione, la morena levanto el sobre y lo puso a contra luz para ver su contenido, Ginny rio en voz alta ante eso.

-Por qué mejor no lo abres –sugirió sonriendo

-tienes razón –contesto sonrojada

Los dedos delgados de la mujer buscaron la abertura del sobre con cuidado de no romperla bruscamente, ginny observaba en silencio con sus ojos verdes grabando cada gesto que la castaña hacia. Ella podía imaginar lo que era, la sola idea le robo una sonrisa y si Ronald había hecho lo que pensaba le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Finalmente el sobre fue abierto y la morena saco su contenido, los ojos marrones observaron a Ginny antes de desdoblar la hoja. La expresión de Hermione no tenía ningún precio, la pelirroja se acerco aun mas a ella y se coloco a su lado para mirar.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, a pesar de mantener la comunicación creo que el verte y platicar en persona es muy diferente, te extraño demasiado y te pido disculpas si no he tenido la oportunidad de llamarte. Hace mucho tiempo me dijiste que persiguiera mi sueño y nunca me diera por vencido, hoy puedo decir que tus palabras fueron un apoyo maravilloso para todo lo que hago y te estoy infinitamente agradecido por haber creído en mi cuando nadie lo hacía. El motivo de esta pequeña carta es para invitarte a mi primera exposición de fotografía, después de tantos años por fin logre crear algo que realmente valiera la pena, se que tu trabajo es muy importante y conlleva gran responsabilidad pero me encantaría que pudieras asistir. Existen varios detalles que debes saber y quizás el más importante es saber donde será la exposición, como alguna vez lo dije será en Nueva York en un evento privado donde mis familiares, amigos y compañeros asistirán. Confió en que podrás hacer un pequeño espacio para venir y así finalmente darte un gran abrazo. =)_

_Con cariño _

_Ronald W._

_P.D – no olvides decirle a los niño "hola" de mi parte._

_P.D 2: Un boleto de avión viene junto a esta carta por si decides venir: D! _

Hermione abrió sus ojos al máximo cuando termino de leer la carta y detrás de ella el boleto fue perfectamente acomodado, la pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja al saber que su hermano no había dejado alguna escapatoria para rechazar su invitación. El mensaje había sido sutilmente claro y estaba segura que la morena asistiría a la exposición.

-Wow! Yo realmente no puedo creerlo –espeto la castaña mirando nuevamente la hoja entre sus manos con una sonrisa- Sabia que Ronald tenía algo entre manos… tu lo sabías Ginny?

La pelirroja retrocedió y acomodo su cabello evitando la mirada de Hermione.

-Nos llamo hace unos días, fue demasiado corta la llamada para decirnos que todo estaba listo… todos estábamos confundidos con eso pero Ronald no nos explico exactamente a qué se refería–confeso la mujer con lentitud-ayer nos llegaron las invitaciones y boletos…

-Ya entiendo –murmuro en voz baja para si misma- siempre supe que Ronald seria un excelente fotógrafo

-Todos lo hacíamos a excepción de mi padre…

Lo ojos marrones de la chica observaron a Ginny durante varios segundos, la molestia en su voz era muy notoria imposible de ignorar. Los weasley era una familia reconocida y la mayoría de sus integrantes fueron personas importantes y bien conocidas, Arthur Weasley era un hombre respetado y con mucho carácter pero no eran la familia perfecta que aparentaban ser. Muy pocas personas realmente sabían lo que sucedía, sin embargo la discreción siempre fue un requisito que se debía tener si querías ser un verdadero amigo de la familia.

-Suena interesante todo esto –dijo Hermione intentando cambiar el tema- me encantaría poder ir pero aunque duela decirlo no creo que pueda asistir

-De verdad harías eso? –Pregunto con incredulidad la pelirroja- creí que aceptarías…

Caminando hasta el asiento de su escritorio Hermione se sentó y observo fijamente a la pelirroja, la hoja fue colocada frente a ella con cuidado al igual que el boleto.

-Sabes Ginny, las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen… tengo aun mucho trabajo por hacer y adema los niño no pueden quedarse…

-No uses pretextos tontos conmigo Granger, la mayoría de tu trabajo está hecho y los niños pueden quedarse o porque no llevarlos, Ronald estaría feliz de verlos –comento la mujer sentada frente a ella

Hermione respiro profundo observando el boleto de avión frente a ella, estaba segura que los niños no tendrían ningún problema si ella fuera a New York no se iría demasiado tiempo, 2 días como máximo tal vez pero Fleur no estaba en la ciudad así que la decisión ya estaba tomada, no podía dejarlos.

-Tienes razón Ginevra pero no puedo llevarlos, ellos aun están en la escuela y un viaje improvisado sería demasiado pesado para ellos…

-Dejalos entonces con tus padres, son solo unas horas de vuelo quizás al siguiente día que llegues puedes regresarte…

-Lo pensare Ginny –contesto la mujer guardando el sobre dentro de su portafolio- sin embargo no voy a prometer nada..

-Está bien, de todas formas confió en que lo pensaras muy bien… por cierto Hermione, aun sigue en pie la cena?

-Si Ginny por supuesto por qué no lo haría?

-No lo sé, aun estas a tiempo para arrepentirte -respondió levantándose y salir de la oficina para continuar con su trabajo.

Frotando lentamente sus sienes Hermione se recargo en su sillón pensando en lo que estaba pasando, era aun muy temprano para empezar de esta forma su día, _"tengo la leve sensación que un día muy muy largo"_ pensó al suspirar y sacar una carpeta con varios documentos.

-x-

_Tan pronto como el sol se asomo a su ventana Fleur escondió su rostro entre las sabanas, su mente trajo nuevamente lo que había sucedido el día anterior como si fuera una especie de horrible pesadilla, aun no podía dar crédito a lo que había pasado… dolía el solo pensar que todo se había acabado._

_Sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lagrimas pero ella puso todo su empeño para no derramarlas, al darse cuenta que todo era real Fleur se levanto directamente hacia el baño, sin embargo se detuvo cuando paso por el closet donde la ropa de Hermione y la de ella estaban perfectamente acomodada. La imagen fue dolorosa y se hizo aun más difícil contener sus lágrimas. _

_Ella cerró la puerta del baño y se recargo por unos momentos con sus ojos cerrados, se maldijo una y otra vez por dejar que su corazón fuera débil ante la situación pero no podía encontrar una solución para evitar sentir todo el dolor, ella se despojo lentamente de su ropa e inmediatamente un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. El agua caliente poco a poco empezó a caer sobre ella confundiendo las lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, Fleur lentamente fue arrodillándose en la bañera hasta que sus manos y rodillas tocaron el mármol, ella reprimió un grito de desesperación y dolor, detrás de ese rostro indiferente se encontraba una mujer con sentimientos también sin embargo el pensamiento de verse débil ante los demás la hizo levantar su rostro y tratar de calmarse._

_Después de un tiempo de tranquilidad para si misma se vistió cómodamente, en su rostro una ligera capa de maquillaje oculto el rastro de su tristeza y dolor. Al salir la imagen fue un poco más fuerte y dolorosa de lo que pensó, Hermione en silencio guardaba su ropa en una maleta y ella se limito a observar tan solo unos segundos y cuando las ganas de llorar amenazaron con reflejarse en su rostro huyo de la habitación. _

_El sonido del llanto la atrajo a la habitación de los gemelos, Louis lloraba con desesperación y temor como si supiera todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella lo tomo en brazos para calmarlo y evitar que Dominik despertara también, cayendo en cuenta del sentimiento maternal que de pronto le habito Fleur se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había perdido. _

_Hermione fue la única que estuvo cuando Louis dijo por primera vez "mama", Hermione estuvo todo el tiempo con Dominik cuando fue su primer torneo, la morena ocupo su lugar también sin darse cuenta mientras que ella simplemente se preocupaba por el exterior donde a ciencia cierta nadie la conocía. Ella abrazo a Louis con amor y cariño, con la sutil delicadeza de guardar ese momento en su memoria y nunca olvidarlo. El pequeño poco a poco se tranquilizo con el suave murmullo de palabras cariñosas que ella le daba, al salir de la habitación noto como la morena bajaba las escaleras con su maleta firmemente en su mano. Una voz dentro de su cabeza gritaba que la detuviera y nunca la dejara ir, sin embargo ella lo ignoro sabiendo que quizas mas tarde lo lamentaría._

…

Fleur despertó un poco agitada, sus ojos azules observaron la pared frente a ella recordando aquella parte de su vida. Ella inclino la cabeza hacia abajo dejando que algunos mechones cayeran sobre su rostro, el dolor se sintió de nuevo en su pecho como si aquel recuerdo abriera aun más la herida que comenzaba a cicatrizar, las lagrimas para entonces se habían acumulado en sus ojos con frustración. Todos los años que fue indiferente y se cerró a cualquier tipo de emoción comenzaba a pesarle, su escudo estaba ya degastado a punto de quebrarse y revelar que no era más que una simple mujer vulnerable como cualquier otra.

Su sueño revelo una parte de su vida que trataba de olvidar sin embargo su memoria le había jugado de manera traicionera y engañosa, ella tomo su celular y cayó en cuenta de que era ya muy tarde para llamar a los niños. Ella observo su fondo de pantalla con melancolía, la foto de Dominik y Louis fue puesta como si fuera una luz en la oscuridad, era lo que más amaba en el mundo y estaría dispuesta a dar todo lo que tenia si algo llegara a pasar.

Un golpe en la puerta rompió el silencio de la habitación y Fleur rodo sus ojos con irritación, estaba segura que Blaise fue detrás de la puerta en espera para comenzar con el trabajo a fin de pasar más tiempo junto a ella. Otro golpe resonó y ella se levanto directamente a abrir la puerta, como lo pensó el hombre la miro con una gran sonrisa dejando que sus ojo vagaran por el cuerpo de la rubia, Fleur le fulmino con la mirada y aclaro su garganta con incomodidad.

-Por lo visto creo que interrumpí tu sueño verdad?

La rubia cruzo sus brazos de forma molesta, no estaba de humor para soportar las estúpidas bromas sin chiste que el hombre hacia.

-Descuida Blaise –espeto con ironía- supongo que estas aquí por algo importante…

-No realmente cariño, pensé que te gustaría bajar a desayunar con nosotros

-Agradezco tu invitación pero no… estoy un poco cansada aun, pediré que el desayuno sea traído hasta aquí…

El rostro del hombre se ensombreció durante varios segundos antes de sonreír fingidamente, Fleur pudo notar los nudillos rígidos y blanquecinos por la fuerza que Blaise ponía, con una sonrisa victoriosa ella cerró la puerta tras murmurar un "adiós" rápido que no le dio tiempo de contestar a Blaise. La mujer rápidamente saco una ropa cómoda y se dio una ducha que le ayudo a despertar completamente, estaba segura que Blaise al menos estaría alejado de ella por varias horas.

Fleur se maquillo de forma sencilla colocando solo un poco de brillo en los labios, su cabello rubio fue completamente lacio y seco sobre sus hombros, su reloj de pulso marcaba las 9:00 a.m apenas. Era demasiado temprano aun para comenzar la reunión, ella observo nuevamente su celular debatiéndose en la tentación de llamar a la castaña, no tenía ninguna excusa creíble para escuchar su voz ya que los niños solían estar al menos dentro de unas 4 horas más con ella.

Siendo una diseñadora y ex modelo reconocida tenía que verse bien siempre, con sus accesorios bien combinados y presentables. Ella saco uno de sus bolsos que combinaban con su atuendo y se preparo para bajar, era cierto que ella iba a pedir el desayuno en su habitación pero después de ese baño tan relajante su cuerpo estaba al 100% no dispuesto a quedarse todo el día entre esas cuatro paredes.

Ella aseguro su habitación y salió lentamente hacia el elevador, sin embargo Hagrid apareció detrás de ella.

-Hagrid… pensé que estarías con Blaise –espeto con una mano en su pecho ya que su corazón latía agitadamente

El enorme hombre le sonrió de forma divertida negando lentamente con su cabeza y junto a ella empezó a caminar hacia el elevador.

-Mi trabajo es asegurarme de que ningún loco se acerque a ti –explico lentamente- además Blaise no está de humor el día de hoy

-Puedo preguntar por qué? –dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

-Creo que no es necesario si conoces la razón –contesto al reír en voz alta junto a la rubia- definitivamente no le gusta ser rechazado

-Me imagino, Hagrid realmente yo no estoy segura de poder llegar a salir con el algún día es tan… tan…tan desagradable con su forma de ser

-Simplemente el no es tu tipo

-Tal vez, haz desayunado? –pregunto mientras esperaban llegar hasta la recepción

-Iba a pedir el servicio a la habitación…

La mujer francesa llego hasta el restaurante del hotel atrayendo la atención del lugar, algunos huéspedes reconocieron su presencia y comenzaron hablar, los ojos del lugar estaban pegados a Hagrid y ella de forma incomoda.

-Estaré aquí por si cualquier cosa llega a pasar –susurro Hagrid sentándose en la mesa a su lado, ella le miro con extrañeza a punto de protestar por dejarla sola para desayunar pero el mesero del lugar estaba ya frente a ella.

Después de ordenar un desayuno ligero los ojos azules de la mujer recorrieron el lugar intimidando algunas de las personas que le veían, el lugar fue enorme y con un excelente servicio, ella estaba hambrienta para cuando llego desayuno. Hagrid estaba en silencio y alerta por si pasaba cualquier cosa, Fleur odiaba ser el centro de atención en el lugar.

Fleur continuo comiendo en silencio pero su apetito se había marchado tan pronto como la gente que estaba a unos metros de ella se volvía a mirarla cada 10 segundos, ella comenzaba a irritarse hasta que alguien justamente a su lado se aclaro su garganta para atraer su atención.

Un hombre pelirrojo con ojos verdes le sonrió ligeramente, su rostro fue perfectamente cuidado sin ninguna marca en el, la barba que tenia le daba un toque atractivo que Fleur misma se encontró sorprendida. Hagrid inmediatamente se puso de pie al igual que ella.

-Disculpa que te moleste no fue mi intención soy William Weasley -dijo el hombre con lentitud y voz grave

Con un gesto de que todo estaba bien ella nuevamente se sentó al igual que Hagrid, ella le sonrió de forma coqueta al hombre sin poder contenerse pero ella se arrepintió después.

-Mucho gusto William –dijo extendiendo su mano fina y delgada – toma asiento por favor

El hombre la tomo y la beso con suavidad rozando un poco su barba, y se sentó junto a ella, Fleur no sabía que estaba haciendo exactamente pero lo único que podía pensar era en la desgracia en la que terminaría, ese hombre la intrigaba de gran manera y tenia algo que le gustaba.

-Llámame Bill –dijo el pelirrojo mirándole con intensidad- nunca había tenido el placer de conocerte en persona pero es un gusto ahora… eres más hermosa que en los reportajes

-Gracias Bill –contesto un poco sonrojada

-Solo he dicho una verdad…

Hagrid quien veía a ambos no pudo evitar pensar que terminaría mal, por supuesto el conocía a Fleur desde hace años y también a la morena pero el hombre con el que ahora estaba no era de su confianza. Había algo en el que no le gustaba y estaba dispuesto a estar al pendiente de lo que ocurriera.

-x-

Hermione paso el resto de su día terminando de arreglar algunos papeles, su reloj marcaba a penas las 2 de la tarde y todo lo que creía que sería difícil de terminar ya estaba listo. No sabía si debía estar feliz o decepcionada porque Fleur no había llamado, ella estaba ansiosa por escuchar su voz pero a la vez un poco temerosa.

Pensando en la cena que tendría por la noche con Ginny hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo, se había dicho así misma que tendría una oportunidad mas en cuestión de amor, simplemente todo lo había hecho solo con una persona y el intentar con otra no estaba demás. La pelirroja había acordado llevar las cosas con calma para no levantar ninguna sospecha, antes que nada eran amigas y compañeras.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, de pronto el nerviosismo le invadió al pensar que Fleur podría ser quien llamara.

-Hermione tu mama está en la línea

-De acuerdo voy a tomarla, gracias Ginevra –respondió con alivio

Ginny sonrió y presiono el botón para después colgar, si Hermione la hubiera visto lo primero que notaria seria sus mejillas sonrojadas y mirada perdida, una imagen clara de lo que Hermione Granger podía lograr sin proponérselo.

La morena se recargo en su sillón hasta que la voz de su madre resonó en sus oídos.

-Hola mama –saludo con voz alegre

-Hermione Jane Granger no crees que merecemos al menos una llamada de vez en cuando –contesto dramáticamente Jane

La castaña sonrió al escucharla, siempre había sido de esa forma con su toque dramático que la hacia sonreír, podía imaginar a su madre sentada apretando el teléfono contra su oreja casi metiéndoselo en el oído. La imagen fue graciosa y ella respiro profundamente para no soltar la carcajada

-Lo siento mama, he estado ocupada….

-No es excusa jovencita, tu padre y yo te extrañamos…

-También yo mama pero mi trabajo es algo complicado por aquí –mintió la mujer enderezándose- te prometo que los visitare

- eso no estaría mal, los niños no han venido por aquí desde hace un tiempo –Respondió Jane con voz sufrida- pero supongo que ellos están con Fleur no es así?

Hermione exhalo pesadamente sin poder contenerse, un mechón castaño cayó sobre su rostro.

-Bueno no exactamente, Fleur está en New York -Pasaron varios segundo en silencio, Hermione por un momento pensó que su madre había cortado la llamada porque ningún ruido se escuchaba- Mama aun sigues ahí?

-Aquí estoy querida, solo que no puedo creer que Fleur siga siendo la misma irresponsable de siempre… podrá ser famosa y lo que quieras pero de una madre no tiene nada –espeto con enojo Jane

-Mama…

-No Hermione ya basta que la defiendas, tu matrimonio no funciono por culpa de esa mujer… me encantaría que alguien más si pudiera valorarte de verdad cariño, es lo que más anhelo

-voy a aclararte un punto importante mama, yo no la defiendo simplemente ella es la madre de mis hijos y…

-Solo porque ella los llevo 9 meses no significa que con eso baste, tu haz sido la única que te encargas y estas ahí para ellos mientras ella se va….

La mujer castaña cerro sus ojos y trato de controlarse, desde que ella se había separado de Fleur su madre había deducido que había sido culpa de la rubia aunque por más que Hermione tratara de negarlo, era demasiado difícil hacer entrar en razón a la mujer mayor quien gritaba su desprecio por la francesa a los cuatro vientos.

-Ok de acuerdo tienes razón pero no quiero hablar de ella

-Como gustes cariño, de todas formas quería saber si te gustarías comer con nosotros…

-Por supuesto, mañana? –pregunto mirando su reloj

-No Hermione, hoy en la noche…-respondió su madre con una sonrisa- ya que los niños están contigo seria bueno que los trajeras un rato

-Amm mama yo… creo que no podre –contesto nerviosamente

-Estas evitándonos acaso Jane? –pregunto la mujer con tono exigente

-Qué? No! Por supuesto que no mama es solo que…-la castaña exhalo tratando de controlarse- tengo un compromiso…

-De trabajo? Que acaso Harry nunca les da descanso…

-No mama no es eso! Es una cita más bien –respondió casi susurrando

Lo siguiente que sucedió casi hizo que la castaña se fuera de espaldas, por un momento su oído quedo completamente aturdido por el gran grito que Jane hizo.

-Oh cariño eso es maravilloso! –Espeto con emoción- Quien es el afortunado, o acaso es afortunada?

-madre por favor! –exigió con las mejillas rosadas y voz llena de desesperación

-Tu padre será tan feliz cuando lo sepa, pero lo importante es saber quién es…

-Ginevra… Ginevra Weasley –contesto en voz baja- disculpa madre pero debo colgar necesito terminar unos asuntos…

-Tienes que venir a casa, es necesario hablar con tranquilidad

-Lo hare mama, por favor saluda a mi papá

Pese a los intentos por saber más sobre la "cita" de la morena finalmente termino la llamada, su corazón latía apresuradamente y sus manos temblaban nerviosamente, esperaba que su madre no apresurara las cosas y llegara a decepcionarse si no funcionaban. La sensación de temor le invadió al pensar todo lo que podía ocurrir, todo era nuevo para ella y no estaba segura de poder cumplir con las expectativas que Ginny quería.

Además una parte de ella se sentía culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, hace unas horas abiertamente había admitido estar aun enamorada de Fleur y tendría una cita con alguien más. Definitivamente las cosas estaban saliéndose de control, sin duda los niños la odiarían si se enteraran, el solo pensamiento hizo que su espalda se pusiera rígida y un sudor apareciera en su frente. Louis y Dominik guardaban la esperanza de que algún día Fleur y ella volvieran, cosa que no se veía muy fácil de que ocurriera.

Tras tomar una bocada de aire ella se puso de pie y tomo su portafolio, ya ningún caso tenia seguir ahí cuando su trabajo estaba concluido. Al salir de la oficina la pelirroja le miro con sorpresa cuando noto que se iba, ella sonrió con timidez y se acerco hasta donde estaba.

-No tiene caso que sigamos aquí… puedes tomarte lo que resta del día libre –espeto mirándole fijamente

La pelirroja asintió y rápidamente guardo sus cosas, las cejas de la morena se arrugaron ligeramente mientras permanecía de pie en silencio.

-Te veré esta noche entonces 'Mi –dijo antes de ponerse de pie y besar su mejilla

-Yo… yo pasare por ti –logro decir al salir de su shock por el acto cariñoso, Ginny se volvió a ella con una sonrisa antes de entrar al elevador

-x-

El día había trascurrido de forma normal para Fleur, después de la reunión que había tenido con otros diseñadores el tiempo voló para ella, había pasado varias horas hablando sin cesar con William y se encontró increíblemente atraída de una forma casi enferma sobre el hombre. Su cordura estaba al borde del colapso por sus actos, y el solo pensamiento de volver a verlo la estremeció, Hagrid quien no había vuelto hablar con ella desde el desayuno le miraba de una forma que Fleur no comprendía, la impresión de estar haciendo algo malo removió su conciencia de gran manera.

La junta solo logro recordarle que aun no había llamado a sus hijos o incluso a Hermione, los pretextos ya se había agotado y ella no podía seguir huyendo. Su teléfono estaba entre sus manos incitándole a llamar pero sus dedos parecían congelados y sin movilidad, tras tomar una profunda bocada de aire ella finalmente presiono cada tecla y el primer timbre sonó.

-Hola? –contesto Apolline un poco agitada

Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia, la mano izquierda removió de forma incomoda su cabello rubio desacomodándolo completamente.

-Madre?...

-Fleur eres tú, querida? –pregunto la mujer lentamente

La cabeza de la chica se movió en forma afirmativa pero recordó que nadie podía verla.

-Si soy yo… lamento mucho el no haberme comunicado antes –explico entrecerrando sus ojos

-No te preocupes cariño todo está bien, tu como estas?

De forma rápida todo los sucesos del día pasaron a través de su mente, de nuevo la imagen del hombre apareció frente a ella causándole un gran rubor en sus mejilla, la inseguridad le invadió como si hubiera cometido un gran delito al pensar en alguien más.

-Todo está perfectamente…los niños, Hermione… como están? –pregunto con nerviosismo tratando de no sonar desesperada

-Ellos están bien, puedo incluso llamarlos para que hablen contigo –la sugerencia sonaba maravillosa pero ella estaba confundida, se suponía que Hermione debería estar en casa a esa hora.

-Hermione aun no ha pasado por ellos?

-Ella vino por ellos pero… pasaran la noche aquí –contesto con nerviosismo la mujer

Fleur alejo el aparato por un momento para exhalar profundamente, pero de nuevo lo coloco tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Sucedió algo, porque Hermione dejo a los niños contigo? –pregunto con confusión

-Tiene una cena de… de negocios –contesto de inmediato la mujer

el tono que utilizo fue un poco quebrado y nervioso, fue entonces cuando Fleur cayó en cuenta de que su madre estaba mintiendo, cual era la razón para hacerlo? Estaba segura de que había algo mas ahí, su intuición lo decía claramente.

-Mama te conozco y sé perfectamente que no es así, porque me mientes? –pregunto nuevamente con voz molesta- Que es lo que está haciendo Hermione y porque me lo ocultas?

…

Apolline observo a su alrededor con nerviosismo, Fleur sabía que estaba mintiendo y ya no tenía escapatoria, ella sabia la verdadera razón por la cual Hermione se había ido y aunque no quisiera admitirlo la idea fue agradable y sobre todo sincera. Después de la separación la mujer estaba en todo su derecho de buscar a alguien más, sin embargo que pensaría la rubia si supiera la verdad.

-Ella tiene una cena cariño, me lo pidió de favor… además no es ninguna molestia para mi cuidar a los pequeños y lo sabes

-Cena de negocios?

La mujer permaneció en silencio su mente se debatía en dos respuestas, la verdad y una mentira que quizás mas tarde lamentaría, si la rubia sabia la verdad quizás reaccionaria y por fin caería en cuenta de todo los errores que cometió y lucharía por Hermione al saber que alguien estaba detrás de ella. O de lo contrario definitivamente la dejaría ir.

-No querida… no es una cena de negocios

Por un momento la respiración de la rubia se detuvo y su corazón se acelero, una voz dentro de ella gritaba que algo estaba mal, Hermione muy pocas veces salía a cenas de negocios, ella apenas podía recordarlo pero las palabras de su madre especificaban que no era nada de negocios. La otra opción podía ser de…

-A que te refieres con _no es una cena de negocios?_ –pregunto con temerosidad, era obvio y su mente proceso las palabras perfectamente pero necesitaba escucharlo, se negaba rotundamente a creerlo

-Cariño, Hermione al igual que tu es una persona y era normal que tarde o temprano buscara a _alguien mas_ –contesto la mujer de forma lenta imaginando el rostro de Fleur, era doloroso decirlo pero rogaba que sus palabras surtieran algún efecto positivo

-Ella esta en una _cita_ con alguien?

-…Lo siento –contesto la mujer

Esas palabras bastaron para hacer que ella entendiera definitivamente que había perdido a Hermione, la mujer rubia reprimió un gemido de dolor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Apolline por otra parte sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo podía escuchar la respiración entre cortada de su hija, un peso de culpa cayó sobre ella dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Fleur alejo de nuevo el celular de su oído y aclaro su garganta de manera suave intentando borrar el nudo que allí se había formado, su mente y corazón estaba fuera de control.

-Mama… tengo que colgar, yo… podrías decirle a los niños que los quiero por favor –dijo con voz ronca sintiendo el ardor del nudo

-Por supuesto querida, cuídate por favor

Fleur se despidió de forma rápida murmurando un "adiós" y finalmente colgó, su mirada se clavo en la pared blanca de la habitación.

"_Quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y empezar de nuevo, ahora no me queda mas que recordar y anhelar que Hermione este conmigo para hacerme sentir mejor… ella prometió que nunca se rendiría pero en el camino al igual que yo, la promesa no se cumplió"_ pensó mientras una lagrima de dolor resbalo por su mejilla.

-x-

Hola! :D

Tuve una semana difícil por el trabajo de la escuela pero finalmente termine el capitulo aunque el final no me convenció mucho los dejo a su criterio haha, ofrezco mil disculpas si algún error se me paso por alto.

Te gusto? … que piensas de este capítulo?

No olvides R&R

Hasta la próxima. =)!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**Hey! Que tal?... después de una larga espera por fin termine la continuación, tal vez este es el capitulo que muchos han esperado y no los culpo porque yo también lo esperaba, pero dios tantas ideas que están en mi cabeza y no se cómo ponerlas en orden. He leído los comentarios y vaya que me sorprenden, de hecho gracias a ellos logre sacar adelante la historia. Muchas gracias chicos! =)

_madridcc__, __selenesilver__, __LauraFlowi__, __hamichi__, Condesa Silenciosa…_ espero que este capítulo revele que todos ustedes están mas o menos cerca. Haha bueno pero no todo es lo que parece verdad! Bueno si algunos de ustedes le gustaría darme un idea por** inbox** no duden en hacerlo, creo que hasta cierto punto harán que me ponga a escribir y termine más rápido cada continuación.

Gracias a los demás que han comentado esta historia que creía ser ignorada y despreciada u.u, de verdad thnks por sus comentarios! :) y disculpen algún error que haya cometido

A/N2: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino a J.K R….

-x-

"_**Sabes lo que es cuando**____**eres quien no quieres ser?"**_

Ginny permaneció de pie junto a la puerta de su apartamento en espera de la morena, el reloj colgado en la pared marcaba las 8:25 de la noche, se suponía que la chica llegaría por ella dentro los próximos 5 minutos más lentos y agónicos de su vida. El vestido que portaba era elegante pero con un toque de sencillez que lograba marcar su figura, sus brazos fueron completamente al descubierto revelando la piel blanquecina y el pelo fue completamente lacio y acomodado perfectamente sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Las luces de su apartamento fueron en su mayoría apagadas y solo las de la sala y comedor estaban encendidas, sus manos se aferraron más a la bolsa de marca que combinaba con su atuendo, la sola idea de que Hermione la dejara plantada estremecía su cuerpo con gran incomodidad. Nuevamente sus ojos vagaron en busca del reloj sobre la pared pero el timbre sonó interrumpiendo su búsqueda, el nerviosismo comenzaba a golpearla y la felicidad de saber que Hermione cumplió con su palabra acelero su corazón.

Sintiéndose como una adolescente en su primera cita Hermione llamo a la puerta, su respiración estaba un poco entrecortada y sus dedos se movían nerviosamente. Debatiéndose mentalmente si debería llamar nuevamente dejo que sus labios se entreabrieran y un suspiro saliera lentamente. La puerta se abrió revelando a la hermosa pelirroja que ahí vivía, Hermione trago saliva al notar que sus ojos no podían despegarse del cuerpo de la mujer frente a ella.

De pronto el deseo le invadió como una llama que consume poco a poco el papel, el silencio fue roto al darse cuenta que su mirada se había perdido en las piernas finas y delgadas de Ginevra. Por otra parte la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo al ver que su propósito había sido alcanzado.

-Buenas Noches Ginevra –dijo con voz queda la morena, Ginny arrugo ligeramente sus cejas al escuchar su nombre completo pero no duro demasiado tiempo al notar el color carmesí en las mejillas de Hermione

-Hola… creí por un momento que no vendrías por mi –murmuro la pelirroja mirando el suelo

Fue ahora el turno de la castaña para fruncir su ceño ante las palabras de la chica frente a ella. Después de casi una hora dando vueltas en la sala de su hogar había decidido hacer frente a sus actos, ella tenía la valentía para enfrentar cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino, además era Ginny, una conocida casi su mejor amiga, pero de nuevo se recordó que no estaba ahí precisamente para una salida entre "chicas" sino más bien una cita.

Hermione sonrió lentamente y extendió su brazo hacia Ginny quien le miro confundida.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos

La pelirroja sonrió abiertamente y con un movimiento rápido apago todas las luces de su apartamento, ella sintió como la morena tembló ligeramente cuando tomo su brazo pero decidió hacer caso omiso de ello. Lo importante sería hacer que Hermione empezara a olvidar a la francesa y ella no desaprovecharía por nada del mundo la oportunidad que ella le había dado, no se rendiría fácilmente ante su propósito de conquistarla.

-x-

Los minutos parecieron horas para la rubia quien miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación, las palabras de su madre aun resonaban en su mente, _"Hermione al igual que tu es una persona y era normal que tarde o temprano buscara a alguien mas". _Las lágrimas se habían detenido desde hace vario tiempo, y el rostro de Fleur se encontraba completamente desarreglado con sus ojos muy hinchados, en ese momento su apariencia era lo de menos, el dolor en su corazón era mucho mayor que la preocupación. Podía sentir como una parte de ella se quebraba como si fuese una fina copa de cristal.

Bill Weasley en esos momentos no tenía ninguna importancia y la cena que tendría con el la cancelaria definitivamente, no estaba de humor aunque quizás sería bueno distraerse un poco. Sin embargo, ella prefería estar sola y afrontar la realidad, durante mucho tiempo creyó no amar más a Hermione y ahora estando a miles de kilómetros de ella sabía que había cometido un gran error. Nuevamente una lágrima tras otra comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla al pensar, al imaginar a Hermione con alguien más.

No sabía si fue una broma a propósito del destino pero un recuerdo vino a su mente, en su momento había sido un poco cursi para ella pero fue algo que vino haciéndola estremecerse y llorar más aun.

_-Me amas? –pregunto la rubia acostada sobre el pecho de la morena_

_La suave respiración de Hermione se sentía ligeramente mientras los latidos de su corazón resonaban en sus oídos como una suave melodía, el tiempo había trascurrido a gran velocidad desde la mañana que habían llegado a ese parque solitario. _

_-Como no puedes imaginarlo –contesto la joven castaña con sus ojos cerrados_

_-…Hermione, si algún día tu ya no me amaras buscarías a alguien más? _

_En su momento ella no sabía ni siquiera de donde habían salido esas palabras y rogaba por qué no se hicieran realidad, el nudo en la garganta ardía apenas termino de preguntar, Fleur se inclino sobre la morena quien la veía con su ceño fruncido. Los ojos de ella brillaban de una forma que hizo estremecer a la rubia, Hermione se sentó lentamente y una de sus manos delineo su mandíbula lentamente hasta detenerse a acariciar su mejilla._

_-Nunca –respondió mirándole a los ojos con amor- tu eres y serás siempre la única persona con la que voy estar hasta que me muera… _

_-Algún día te preguntaras porque estás conmigo, que tal si no soy no lo que esperas? – los ojos azules se veían ligeramente húmedos y empañados de tristeza_

_-Entonces creo que ese día nunca va a llegar –aseguro la castaña apoyando su frente con la de ella- tu eres perfecta para mi Fleur, soy yo quien debería preguntarte eso… tengo tanto miedo de no poder ser quien tu esperas… yo no puedo ver mi vida junto a alguien más, sería como perder una parte muy importante de mi… tu eres mi vida y si tú no estás en ella no tiene ningún sentido_

_-Hermione…-murmuro la chica derramando una lágrima_

_La castaña se alejo de ella y acerco uno de sus dedos hacia la mejilla donde lentamente borro el rastro que la lagrima había dejado. Los ojos marrones también estaban húmedos pero se negaban a dejar que la tristeza rodara por su mejilla. _

_-…Quiero decirte algo Fleur, una cosa muy importante que siempre vas a recordar…-dijo la chica mirándole con intensidad- si algún día por azares del destino tu y yo ya no estamos juntas, recuerda que yo siempre voy a amarte y llevarte en mi corazón…eres mi primer amor y la única persona con la que estaría dispuesta a pasar toda mi vida, pero siempre lo he dicho… mi prioridad es tu felicidad…_

La mujer francesa sollozo en voz alta antes de lanzar una almohada hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, su pelo y rostro demostraban la tristeza y dolor que sentía. _"mi prioridad es tu felicidad"_ pensó con ironía las palabras de la morena, mientras tallaba sus ojos hinchados.

El teléfono sonó haciéndola saltar por un momento, ella no estaba de humor para atender llamadas sin embargo el aparato a su lado sonaba con insistencia. Tras aclarar su garganta levanto el teléfono en espera de saber quién era.

-Diga? –pregunto con voz ronca

-Fleur… soy Bill –contesto el hombre apresuradamente- Estas bien?

La mujer respiro profundo antes de frotar sus sienes ligeramente, había olvidado por completo la cena que tendría con Bill. Hace unas horas tal vez estaba ansiosa por ello pero ahora lo único que deseaba era estar sola.

-Si William… lo siento pero tendrás que disculparme no voy a poder asistir a la cena

-No te preocupes, yo… de verdad estas bien? –Pregunto de nuevo con insistencia- Suenas muy mal…

-Sí, descuida estaré bien…-repuso la mujer con cansancio- te veré mañana Bill

-Descansa Fleur…

Apenas el hombre termino su frase Fleur murmuro un rápido adiós y colgó sin esperar mas respuestas, ella se dejo caer nuevamente en la enorme cama y sus ojos nuevamente se cerraron. Ella dio gracias al cielo por poder sufrir sin acaparar la atención de Blaise y Hagrid o de lo contrario ella no estaba segura de poder mantener su fachada.

El dolor de cabeza estaba convirtiéndose en algo insoportable y las ganas de vomitar pronto comenzaron a agobiarla, era lógico que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma después de estar varias horas llorando y sin alimento. Pero Fleur no tenía ganas de moverse, ella no tenía ganas de hacer frente a personas ni mucho menos de seguir pensando, el único remedio que ella encontró era el dormir para poder dejar de pensar.

-x-

Hermione permaneció en silencio escuchando lo que su dulce acompañante decía, su mirada de vez en cuando se fijaba en ella como muestra de su atención. Finalmente habían llegado a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos y conocidos de todo Londres, la pelirroja le miro sorprendida y ella solo había sonreído nerviosamente.

Ambas bajaron del coche y lentamente entraron ganando unas cuantas miradas de los ahí estaban.

-Buenas noches, es un placer tenerla por aquí señora Granger –espeto uno de los trabajadores con una gran sonrisa- Permítame mostrarle su mesa…

La castaña asintió con un poco de nerviosismo y le siguió en silencio con su brazo firmemente entrelazado con el de Ginny. El lugar era tranquilo y relajante, la mayoría de los que ahí se encontraban eran gente de clase distinguida e importante algo conocida para Hermione. Una vez que ambas habían ordenado la pelirroja observo a su alrededor con discreción, estaba sorprendida con todo lo que Hermione estaba haciendo.

-Muchas gracias Hermione –musito la pelirroja sonrojada- de verdad no tenias que hacer esto…

Hermione le miro fijamente sorprendida y poco a poco su ceño fue arrugándose ligeramente.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Ginny, de verdad soy yo la que debería estar agradecida contigo por aceptar mi invitación…

-la había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo Herm' –murmuro por lo debajo

Las palabras sonrojaron a la castaña quien solo atino a hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada pero ella sabía perfectamente que Ginevra tenía razón, ella conocía los sentimientos de la chica desde hace tiempo. Después de ordenar y pedir el mejor de los vinos que tuvieran, Hermione puso todo lo de ella para hacer la mejor noche de Ginny a pesar de que su mente una y otra vez le recordara a Fleur, el empeño que ponía estaba surtiendo efecto por que la rubia en esos momentos no le importaba.

-… la verdad es que tu hermano de una u otra forma siempre lograba sacarme de quicio –Hermione sonrió al recordar- pero se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos

-Puedo imaginarlo… a propósito Hermione se que dijiste que lo pensarías pero – la pelirroja se detuvo y sus mejillas se tornaron un color carmesí

-Estas bien?

Ginny asintió y aclaro su garganta ligeramente antes inclinarse un poco sobre la mesa.

-Has pensado en ir a Nueva York?

-Para serte sincera Ginny, lo he pensado pero…no lo sé, aun no tomo una decisión

-Mira Hermione entiendo que tienes "responsabilidades" pero no deberías de privarte de tomar un aire nuevo, aunque sea tan solo por uno o dos días…-explico Ginny con cierta frustración- No quiero ponértelo de esta forma pero no veo otra, Fleur se puede ir cuando quiere a causa de su trabajo y no creo que sea justo que tu a tus 25 años te quedes siempre en la misma rutina…

-Pero yo no soy Fleur…

-Se que no eres ella –repuso con una media sonrisa- pero mi punto es que necesitas también tiempo para ti misma… aunque sea solo un poco

-Bien y según tu lo mejor sería ir a New York para relajarme –señalo la morena mirándole con su rostro inexpresivo

-No exactamente pero es una gran oportunidad no crees?...vamos Hermione hazlo por mi hermano –insistió la chica con un puchero – por favor…

Suspirando con cierto cansancio Hermione asintió, tal vez se arrepentiría después pero tenía que intentarlo, no siempre las cosas que hacia sin pensar resultaban malas. Un ejemplo seria esta cena con Ginevra. Las manos de la pelirroja se posaron sobre las suyas como muestra de compresión por lo que decidiera, pero Hermione podía ver un destello de esperanza en la mirada verde de la chica.

-Está bien Ginny iré a New York contigo –dijo poco convencida con su decisión

Un pequeño gritillo escapo de la pelirroja haciendo que algunos voltearan a verlas, ambas mujeres estaban sonrojadas y torpemente salieron del lugar buscando un lugar cómodo para charlar.

Durante el trayecto hacia el departamento de la pelirroja el silencio reino entre ambas, Hermione por su parte solo imaginaba lo que podría ocurrir en New York y como las cosas se estaban volviendo más complicadas. Ginevra por otra parte tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa, debía admitir que la castaña estaba esforzándose al máximo para olvidar a su ex y eso le gustaba.

-Así que.. umm cuando saldremos? –pregunto al tomar un vistazo de ella

-Mañana por la tarde –respondió conteniendo su emoción pero se dio cuenta del rostro serio de la mujer- Hermione que sucede?

-Tengo que hablar con los niños, arreglar las cosas en la empresa y bueno también mi maleta –contesto con voz ligeramente sorprendida

- Bueno si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, mi maleta esta lista así que…

El ofrecimiento sonaba demasiado bueno pero algo dentro de ella gritaba que estaba mal, sin embargo su cabeza ya estaba pensando como haría todo lo necesario en un solo día.

-Está bien Ginny te lo agradezco de verdad –dijo con una sonrisa

-Descuida Herm' lo hago con todo gusto –contesto al estirar su mano y colocarla sobre la de la castaña

-X-

Fleur abrió los ojos un tanto enojada por la molesta iluminación en la habitación. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados por la lagrimas derramadas la noche anterior, el solo pensamiento le recordó la pesadilla que parecía esa situación. Una de sus manos froto sus sienes mientras se sentaba en la enorme cama.

-"es nuevo día… tengo que superar esto" –pensó entrecerrando sus ojos azules-"Hermione debo dejarte ir?"

Ella salió de las sabanas con pereza y estiro sus brazos. Su celular se había descargado durante la noche por lo que su despertador no había sonado, era ya tarde alrededor de las 11 a.m tal vez. Fleur se limito a caminar hacia su maleta y sacar una ropa presentable para salir, probablemente Blaise la había buscado más temprano pero no había obtenido ningún resultado, su celular descargado y el teléfono lo había descolgado a propósito.

Al salir del baño ella coloco una ligera capa de maquillaje sobre su rostro y salió de su habitación, esta vez Hagrid no apareció por detrás ni Blaise enojado por la falta de comunicación con ella. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a la ciudad se sintió libre y cómoda consigo misma, quizás la noche anterior fue la peor que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás pero el quedarse sola y encerrada en su habitación no ayudaría en nada.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y solo unas cuantas personas la miraron, algunas ni siquiera tomaron importancia de su presencia pero hubo una en especial que parecía estar esperando por ella. Los ojos azules se centraron en el hombre pelirrojo que caminaba hacia ella con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro, su mirada se desvió tan pronto como la cercanía de Bill invadió su espacio personal.

-Fleur me alegra verte –espeto abrazándola con fuerza- ayer por la noche cuando hablamos no sonabas muy bien

-Estoy bien Bill –contesto lentamente separándose de él con suavidad

El pelirrojo pareció notar la incomodidad de su cercanía y retrocedió unos pasos, aclarando su garganta de forma ligera oculto sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Fleur por su parte trato de actuar indiferente a lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida pero sus actitudes la delataban.

-Lo siento William es solo que ayer necesitaba estar a solas –explico un poco avergonzada por su honestidad- yo…

-Fleur, está todo bien… no te preocupes –interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa- solo era una cena, nada importante pero puedo notar que ocurrió algo no?

La rubia desvió su mirada nuevamente, su cabeza se movió en forma afirmativa mientras que sus hombros se colocaron tensos por la situación.

-Vamos a desayunar para que podamos hablar –sugirió el pelirrojo después de un momento- en realidad solamente si tu quieres…

-Gracias Bill, pero creo que no es un buen momento para hablar de ello

-Oh! Bueno en ese caso hablemos de algo mas…

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer mientras caminaba junto al pelirrojo, al entrar al restaurante no hubo ninguna señal de que Blaise o Hagrid estuvieran ahí, ella se sintió un poco relajada cuando tomaron una mesa apartada donde la gente no la observaría, Bill le sonrió de forma juguetona.

-Sabes algo Fleur –rompió el pelirrojo- aun no puedo creer que yo esté aquí contigo…

-Por qué? –pregunto con extrañeza la mujer

El mesero se acerco y tomo rápidamente su orden antes de marcharse, Fleur lo vio alejarse y trato de no pensar en lo que Bill respondería a su pregunta. El no sería el primer hombre que le declara su amor, incluso cuando ella estaba casada con Hermione varias veces sucedió pero nunca le tomo importancia, aunque no pareciera debajo de su rostro inexpresivo siempre hubo una chispa de felicidad cuando estaba con la morena, en ese entonces su esposa.

Ella suspiro por lo debajo y trato de prestar toda su atención al hombre frente a ella, había algo en el que la hacía sentir cómoda, quizás eran sus actitudes caballerosas las que le atraían.

-Cuando mi hermano me hablo sobre de ti, siempre tuve la curiosidad por conocerte, pero nunca se dio la ocasión –contesto fijando su mirada verde en el centro de la mesa- … solo te veía en algunos reportajes en revistas o en televisión, es por eso que cuando te vi no dude en acercarme

-Oh William –dijo con su voz ligeramente baja- has mencionado que tu hermano te hablaba de mi, puedo saber quién es?

El pelirrojo sonrió y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, algunas de sus facciones se le hacían conocidas pero no podía recordar de donde exactamente.

-Mi hermano se llama Ronald… Ronald Weasley –contesto observando su reacción pero Fleur parecía indiferente- el era amigo de tu ex, fueron juntos a la universidad… si no mal recuerdo Hermione se llama verdad

La mirada de la rubia se ensombreció ante la mención de la castaña pero William no pareció notar la tensión que de pronto la invadió.

-Lo siento William pero no lo recuerdo –se disculpo la mujer con su mirada fija en la mesa- Hermione tal vez nos presento pero en este momento no puedo recordar quién es…

-Está bien, descuida… tal vez si has llegado a conocer a mi hermana, ella siempre ha sido _muy cercana_ a Hermione –espeto el hombre remarcando unas palabras

-Tal vez…

-Lo último que supe es que estaba trabajando con ella, ya sabes… si no me equivoco creo que es su secretaria o novia, no lo se exactamente –divago el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta de la mirada incrédula que estaba en el rostro de Fleur

-Ella es tu hermana? –pregunto un tanto sorprendida y enojada ante la nueva información

-Si es una chica más baja que yo, pelo lacio y pelirrojo como el mío –dijo señalando su cabello vanidosamente- con unos ojos verdes impresionantes, si es ella –termino con orgullo poniendo en alto a su pequeña hermana

Fleur sonrió fingidamente, ahora podía entender por qué de pronto algunas facciones eran conocidas, el rostro de esa mujer quedaría grabado en su memoria como un doloroso recordatorio de que Hermione ya no le pertenecía. Ella no se había detenido a pensar en la chica, si Bill había remarcado las palabras de _muy cercana_ no cavia ninguna duda de que quizás ella era con quien había salido Hermione. El pensamiento la abrumo de gran manera pero si era inteligente debía sacar provecho de la situación.

Una sonrisa arrogante se remarco en su fino rostro y se dispuso a obtener información de su enemigo, entre mas información obtuviera su plan de ataque resultaría mas efectivo.

-La conozco –contesto con la sonrisa permanente en su rostro- tengo el placer de hacerlo…

-En serio? –Pregunto el hombre un tanto sorprendido por su declaración- Ginny nunca dijo nada…

-la conocí _por medio _de Hermione…

-Vaya pensé que ambas se odiaban –exclamo un tanto confundido

-Odiarnos? –Pregunto con inocencia la rubia- porque lo haríamos?

Las cejas de William se arrugaron mientras se inclinaba ligeramente, sus codos fueron apoyados en el borde de la mesa y sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de la mujer.

-Bueno, mi hermana siempre ha sentido una fuerte atracción por Hermione… y como ustedes…

-Entonces si es verdad? –interrumpió haciéndose la desentendida ante las palabras del hombre, su rostro denoto una tristeza que la misma Fleur se sorprendió por su buena actuación

Bill se movió nerviosamente en su lugar al notar el semblante dolido de la rubia, un nudo se había formado en su garganta impidiéndole hablar. Se sintió culpable de ver tristeza en los ojos azules por su indiscreción.

-Lo siento Fleur, no debí…

-Está bien Bill, no sería la primera persona que saca provecho de nuestro divorcio… -espeto fingiendo una voz dolida

-Lamento haber sido indiscreto…

-Descuida, tengo planeado volver con ella después de estos años separadas –declaro Fleur con voz esperanzadora

Los ojos verdes del chico se abrieron con sorpresa al igual que sus labios pero ninguna palabra salió. Fleur sonrió con inocencia notando la reacción del pelirrojo, ella había pensado en dejar ir a Hermione y ya no tratar de buscar una solución a sus errores del pasado pero cayó en cuenta de que todas esas lágrimas derramadas eran consecuencia del enorme vacío que sentía.

"…durante mucho tiempo he actuado en contra de mis emociones, pero ya es hora de empezar a arreglar mi vida" pensó con determinación convenciéndose así misma de que era lo mejor, porque el amor que sentía por Hermione aun permanecía dentro de ella.

-xx-

Te gustaría ayudarme con el sig. Capitulo compartiendo tu idea de lo que quieres que suceda? **(INBOX)**

Que piensas sobre este capitulo?

No dudes en _Review this chapter! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola :)! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta finalmente el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Chicos gracias por los comentarios, los amo. Algunos de sus comentarios me inspiran y hacen clic en mi mente y me motivan a ser mejor –aunque no parezca- lo intente en este capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado. :)!**

**AN: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Mil disculpas si un error se me ha pasado por alto.**

**-x-**

"**Sabes lo que significa****ser tu propio peor enemigo"**

-Pl… Planeas regresar con _ella?_ –pregunto el pelirrojo completamente sorprendido por la declaración de la rubia

Fleur se limito a contestar con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza. Tenía que agradecer de alguna manera al hombre por hacerla ver la realidad, el regresar con Hermione sería lo mejor para todos, en especial los niños. La sonrisa en su rostro permanecía intacta observando el rostro incrédulo de William.

-Es lo mejor –contesto secamente la rubia

-Pero si lo haces por obligación no tendría ningún caso, tu no serias feliz!

-Que te hace pensar que lo hago por obligación? –Pregunto con su rostro inexpresivo- Estas equivocado… Hermione es una gran mujer que puede conquistar a cualquiera, sin olvidar la excelente madre y esposa que era

-Si ella era _una gran mujer_ porque te divorciaste? –pregunto el hombre

Fleur se removió en su asiento con incomodidad, hasta ese punto la conversación empezaba a molestarla por el tono que el pelirrojo utilizaba, era hostil y lleno de ironía. La rubia medito sus palabras correctamente y trato de calmarse. Sus manos acomodaron su cabello distraídamente antes de responder a la pregunta.

-He cometido muchos errores William… pero el haberme separado de ella fue el peor

-No creo que todo haya sido tu culpa, ella de una u otra forma también cometió errores –espeto el hombre duramente- si ella te hubiera apoyado en todo nunca se habrían divorciado

-Una vez más te equivocas, fui yo quien se rindió fácilmente… ella siempre estuvo conmigo apoyándome y la forma en que yo la trataba no era la que ella merecía. Por eso quiero volver a intentarlo y reparar mis errores –termino la francesa con su voz quebrada

El pelirrojo coloco su mano sobre la de ella dándole un poco del consuelo que necesitaba, sabia que ninguna oportunidad tendría con ella ahora que conocía los sentimientos desesperados de la mujer frente a el.

-Sabes Fleur, la decisión que haz tomado no es nada fácil –dijo Bill con su voz grave y preocupada- pero voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda

-Gracias Bill –contesto la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pero antes que nada quiero que me disculpes por cómo me comporte hace unos momentos, yo no soy quien para juzgar a tu ex…

-Está bien William –dijo Fleur separando sus manos lentamente- lo importante ahora es encontrar una forma para reconciliarnos, cosa que no veo muy fácil que digamos

-Como dije, yo voy a ayudarte pero será con una pequeña condición –Fleur lo observo con una ceja ligeramente levantada esperando a que continuara- la única forma es que me acompañes a una exposición

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír ante la condición de William, estaba segura de que si ella estuviera buscando a alguien más, Bill sería el primero en su lista de prospectos.

-x-

-Enserio Ginny, no tienes que hacer esto –murmuro nerviosamente la castaña- puedo llevarte a casa si quieres y…

-No quiero ir a mi casa Hermione, voy a estar esperándote aquí en el auto –interrumpió colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la morena

-Pero…

-Los niños deben estar esperándote –dijo la pelirroja sonriendo abiertamente- anda…

Hermione salió del auto y suspiro al ver la mansión Delacour, sabia cuán difícil seria decirle a los niños que se iría, sobre todo porque Fleur tampoco estaría con ellos. Podía imaginar a Louis rogándole que lo llevara al igual que Dominik, era demasiado difícil aunque sería solo por unos días. "No puedo hacerlo" pensó al detener sus pasos y darse media vuelto volviendo al auto.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño al notar que la castaña regresaba al auto, iba a adivinar lo que diría.

-Lo siento Gin, no puedo –espeto la morena cerrando la puerta del auto

-Herm… no quiero que te sientas obligada a ir sino tú no quieres –exclamo Ginny con voz afligida- creo que lo mejor será que me lleves a casa…

El tono que utilizo la pelirroja no paso desapercibido por Hermione haciéndola sentir culpable. ¿Dónde había quedado la fuerza de la voluntad que la habitaba antes?... Ella se recargo en el asiento del auto y medito las acciones que haría.

-Está bien –dijo al tomar una bocada de aire- enseguida regreso…

Ginny la observo en cada paso que daba hacia la puerta principal del hogar Delacour, sabía que estaba siendo un poco manipuladora pero su propósito de hacer que Hermione olvidara a la francesa estaba sobre cualquier cosa.

_-"No solo estoy siendo manipuladora, sino también egoísta" –_pensó con sus cejas arrugadas

Apolline sonrió al ver a la morena frente a ella como lo había prometido. La sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia la acompañante de la chica, Hermione pareció notar la rigidez que ensancho su sonrisa y aclaro su garganta ligeramente llamando su atención.

-Me imagino que vienes por los niños querida

-Así es yo… bueno, antes que nada me gustaría hablar con usted si no le importa –respondió vacilante la mujer

-Por supuesto –Apolline se movió y le permitió el paso- Sucede algo?

-Bueno en realidad… voy a irme a New York –dijo avergonzada y nerviosa- un amigo tendrá una exposición y me ha enviado una invitación

-Entiendo –murmuro la mujer asintiendo y una gran idea se le ocurrió- supongo que Fleur no lo sabe o…

La morena negó ligeramente con su cabeza, y sus manos se entrelazaron nerviosamente.

-Ella no lo sabe y no quiero que lo haga –dijo caminando detrás de la mujer mayor- mi tiempo en New York no será muy largo, solo uno o dos días como máximo

-Es por lo gemelos? –Pregunto Apolline mirándole con ternura, Hermione siempre estaba a su lado y era normal sentirse mal por dejarlos- Hermione, querida ellos estarán bien… te lo aseguro

-Lo se pero no puedo dejarlos demasiado tiempo –la castaña desvió su mirada un tanto avergonzada por su sobreprotección-… la próxima semana ambos cumplen años y no quiero que se ofendan conmigo

-Entonces no te preocupes, ellos están seguros aquí –contesto Apolline poniéndose de pie

- Se que ustedes nunca dejarían que les pasara algo pero he hablado con mis padres y quieren cuidarlos. Si no les importa –añadió con sus mejillas sonrojadas. La mujer rubia sonrió abiertamente mientras le observaba, Hermione era una excelente madre.

-Está bien cariño, los llamare enseguida –dijo antes de marcharse por las escaleras

El teléfono sonó rompiendo el silencio y la castaña solo permaneció observando el objeto, escucho como los niños bajaban a sus espaldas y Apolline detrás de ellos para responder la llamada. Los brazos delgados de los gemelos pronto rodearon su cuerpo, Hermione se inclino y deposito un beso en la frente de cada uno.

-Mama! –grito Louis con una sonrisa en su rostro, los ojos azules del niño brillaban como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en su vida.

Apolline respondió el teléfono justo a tiempo con una sonrisa por la hermosa imagen que tenia frente a ella. Dominik y Louis aun permanecían aferrados a Hermione quien les abrazaba y hablaba con ellos.

-Hola… quien habla? –pregunto sin dejar de sonreír

-x—

-Mama? –pregunto Fleur sobre acostada sobre la cama, las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas y solo la luz que atravesaba las ventanas la iluminaba ligeramente- como estas?... estoy bien, solo un poco cansada… he dormido perfectamente… claro!... me gustaría poder hablar con los niños si es que aun están ahí…. Cómo? –dijo sentándose en la cama y frotando sus ojos con su mano izquierda, tomo su celular y lo abrió y noto la hora- Ella debería estar en la oficina… entiendo, si de cualquier forma debo colgar mama te llamare más tarde… tengo una reunión ahora mismo y Blaise esta esperándome –mintió tratando de controlarse- di a los niños que dije hola y los quiero, por favor….Adiós

Una vez que la llamada había terminado cayó en cuenta de que nuevamente había evitado a la morena. Si su plan era conquistarla pudo haber dado el primer paso, sin embargo, la cobardía nuevamente la había invadido. Tenía la fuerza y la determinación para hacerlo, pero no sabría que hacer si escuchaba la voz de Hermione. El miedo de nuevamente salir lastimada siempre estaba presente y ella no podía alejarlo, aunque era un poco irónico, ella había hecho que su matrimonio se fuera por la borda y se encontrara en esa situación.

Era difícil afrontar la realidad, Fleur tenía que ser paciente y demostrar su valentía, se lo había prometido así misma pero no era tan fácil de cumplir su promesa.

-Oh diablos! –Espeto tomando su cabeza entre las manos- tengo que hacerlo, vamos Fleur tu puedes…pero ahora mismo no…

-X—

Hermione se volvió hacia Apolline una vez que se quedaron a solas, los niños habían subido por sus cosas y tendría algún tiempo para preguntar sobre Fleur.

-Fleur se ha comunicado con los niños? –pregunto tratando de no sonar interesada, pero no era tan buena en mentir. Apolline sonrió haciéndola sentir incomoda

-Ha hablado pero no ha tenido tiempo para comunicarse personalmente con los niños –Hermione rodo sus ojos con molestia y desvió su mirada hacia la chimenea que ahí se encontraba- sin embargo tal vez si tú la llamas…

-Les preguntare a los niños, aunque lo más seguro es que si…-respondió al verlos bajar, ella se volvió hacia la mujer y le sonrió antes de estrechar su mano con a de ella- Muchas gracias como siempre Apolline, te agradezco que los hayas cuidado

-Soy su abuela Hermione, lo hago con gusto –sonrió inclinándose para besar las mejillas de cada niño

Ginny quien se encontraba observando la mansión frente a ella no se dio cuenta cuando la castaña salió. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el enorme jardín hasta que las puertas del auto se abrieron, ella sonrió y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de los niños.

-Louis, Dominik sean educados por favor –dijo Hermione observándolos sobre su hombro

-Buenas Tardes –respondieron ambos clavando su mirada en una Ginny completamente nerviosa e incomoda

-Hola…buenas tardes –contesto la pelirroja sonriéndoles, los gemelos le sonrieron y rápidamente desviaron su mirada hacia la ventana

El camino hacia la casa de los Granger fue en silencio, Ginny sabía que Hermione se detendría aun momento para hablar con los niños a juzgar por su semblante. Ella no pudo evitar colocar su mano sobre la de ella para trasmitirle tranquilidad, en su estomago una sensación curiosa se albergo pero confiaba que se acostumbraría. Tal y como lo había imaginado Hermione se entretuvo durante unos 20 minutos para hablar con los niños, la pelirroja prefirió esperar en el auto para no sentirse aun mas culpable.

Por suerte faltaba una hora y media para salir hacia Nueva York.

-Lo siento Ginny –murmuro Hermione al entrar al coche con los ojos ligeramente húmedos, ella se negaba a mirarle y podía imaginar porque.

-Estas bien? –La castaña asintió y encendió el auto- tu sabes… no tienes que hacer esto…

-No Ginny tengo que hacerlo, te prometí que lo haría…

-Exacto, lo estás haciendo por mi –dijo lentamente para dar a conocer su punto- no por ti, no quiero que estés haciendo esto por obligación…-la tensión se había formado y Ginny estaba indecisa hasta ese punto, suspirando y torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa triste se volvió a Hermione- Por favor detente y llévame a casa…

-Ginny! –Dijo la mujer de rizos volviéndose a ella- no puedes perder el vuelo… no por mi y mi estúpida incertidumbre, si estoy de esta forma no es por sentirme obligada –la voz de Hermione se quebró y se volvió de nuevo al camino, las lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos inquietando a la pelirroja -… Fleur es fuerte e independiente, no necesita de nadie y está claro que puede salir sin detenerse a pensar en sus hijos –una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la morena y esta vez no iba a dar marcha atrás, sería la primera vez que ella se desahogaría con alguien que no fuera su madre. Podía sentir la mirada de Ginny observándola con preocupación pero las apariencias quedarían al lado, ella necesitaba hablar, ser escuchada. – a veces yo también desearía poder hacer eso –una sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios- pero yo no soy como ella, no puedo salir de pronto con mi maleta y un simple a dios a mis hijos, no puedo, no tengo el afán de sobresalir y darme a conocer como ella lo hace… mis prioridades son Louis y Dominik, ellos son lo más importante para mi…son lo único que me importa…

De pronto la boca de Hermione se cerró y la mirada empañada de lágrimas observaba hacia el frente. Ginevra trato de tragar el doloroso nudo que en su garganta se había formado. No podía dejar de sentirse peor por lo que había hecho en su avidez para traer a Hermione con ella, en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en esos niños, en lo que su capricho traería consigo.

-Hermione…

-Sabes cuantas veces me han preguntado por qué no sigo con mi vida –dijo en tono irónico y mordaz, Ginny solo atino a negar lentamente con su cabeza y desviar su mirada- muchas… la mayoría de la gente que me conoce lo pregunta, simplemente porque Fleur pudo hacerlo… pero ninguno de ellos se detiene a pensar en lo que siento y parecer ser que no importa, después de todo, todos tenían razón cuando pensaron que Fleur era demasiado para mi…

-Eso no es cierto – se aventuro a decir Ginny en voz alta

-Si no es así Ginny… dime entonces por que todos piensan que fue mejor separarnos…

-Ellos piensan eso solo porque ven lo físico y material –respondió con el ceño fruncido- tu eres hermosa, intelectual y una mujer que sin duda que muchos desearían tener a su lado, pero comprendo por no lo has hecho, cada quien tiene un ritmo para su vida… para superar las cosas…

Hermione entro al estacionamiento del aeropuerto y busco un sitio para su auto. Ginny observaba hacia el frente pensando en lo que había dicho.

-Me gustaría que todos pensaran de esa forma, Gin…-dijo Hermione detuvo el auto y se recargo en su asiento para exhalar pesadamente, las manos sobre sus muslos se retorcían ligeramente- tengo tantas ganas de poder empezar de nuevo y olvidarme de todo me ha lastimado, sin embargo es como si mi mente y corazón no se pusieran de acuerdo…

-El que te ame de verdad Hermione esperara por ti mil años, si es necesario

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo el rostro de la mujer castaña y borro los rastros de lágrimas. Las mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo oscuro antes de sostener la mirada intensa de la pelirroja.

-No lo se Ginny, tal vez estoy mejor sola… no quiero cometer el mismo error

-Dicen que el peor enemigo de alguien es uno mismo… -dijo la pelirroja seriamente- podemos cometer miles de errores, pero para cada uno hay una solución

-Es cierto pero en mi caso, mi peor enemigo es el corazón y es difícil de encontrar una solución…

-Toma el riesgo entonces, haz lo que dicta tu corazón.. –las palabras fluyeron de sus labios y el dolor punzante en el pecho se agudizo. Ginny reprimió las intensas ganas de llorar frente a Hermione. En el fondo ella sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, su ambición de tenerla a su lado debía terminar y afrontar la dura realidad donde solo podía ser una amiga. No más, solo eso, debía tener esa conformidad.

-Ginny…

**Ahora era Hermione quien le miraba con preocupación, y un brillo de sorpresa por sus palabras. Ginny sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa y limpio una traviesa lagrima que se le había escapado, el dolor de dejar ir lo que amas –o crees amar- se sintió extrañamente **aquiescente de que era lo mejor.

-Solo quiero pedirte algo –dijo la pelirroja observando el rostro de la mujer que asintió lentamente- Por primera vez deja a los demás a un lado y déjate llevar por lo que sientes, si aun la sigues amando entonces lucha por ella de acuerdo...

-Pero…

-No Hermione, no intentes negar que aun la sigues amando porque sé perfectamente que lo haces, solo hace falta ver la forma en cómo la miras para darse cuenta…

-Fleur y yo no podemos volver, es…

-Imposible? –Interrumpió la pelirroja con una ceja arqueada- no hay nada imposible para el amor, _la magia_ que trae consigo es inquebrantable…

Hermione se limito a asentir en comprensión, su mirada se clavo hacia el frente pensando en las palabras de Ginevra.

_-x—x-_

_La ceremonia dio inicio al escucharse la marcha nupcial, Hermione quien se encontraba al final del pasillo esperando por su prometida se volvió con una sonrisa abierta y ojos ligeramente húmedos por la felicidad que sentía. El día mas especial e importante de su vida era ese, al ver a Fleur en su vestido blanco caminando del brazo de su padre hacia ella. __Los ojos de la rubia brillaban de emoción y alegría por ese día, estando frente a frente la castaña ofreció su brazo y juntas se colocaron frente al padre quien les veía con una pequeña sonrisa. El corazón de ambas latía apresuradamente lleno de felicidad al saber que serian uno mismo al final del día. _

_En primera fila los padres de ambas miraban con lagrimas de felicidad, las dos muchachas tenían una sonrisa brillante y el amor podía notarse en su mirada cuando las palabras más esperadas fueron pronunciadas por el padre._

_-Fleur Isabelle Delacour aceptas por esposa a Hermione Jean Granger para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte las separe? -pregunto observando a la rubia quien sonreía abiertamente _

**-**_Acepto –Dijo sin vacilación_

_-Hermione Jean Granger aceptas por esposa a Fleur Isabelle Delacour para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_-Acepto –contesto con una pequeña sonrisa observando a Fleur de reojo. La ilusión de formar un futuro juntas hinchaba su corazón en alegría, no había dudas y ambas tenían la determinación para afrontar lo que vendría. Ellas después de todo se amaban y la separación jamás cruzo por sus pensamientos en ese momento._

_-__Si alguien sabe o tiene algún motivo por el cual esta unión no deba ser concebida que hable ahora o que calle para siempre –el silencio inundo el lugar y los invitados se limitaron a mirar hacia el frente, Hermione y Fleur intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de volverse al padre- El señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que se ha manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre… Puede besar a la novia _

_Hermione se volvió hacia Fleur y sonrió dejando que una lagrima de felicidad resbalara por su mejilla. Ella se inclino y beso con ternura los labios que tanto amaba. Fleur cerró los ojos al contacto y el ruido de los aplausos resonó por todo el lugar compartiendo la felicidad de las novias recién casadas._

_**-x—x**_

El recuerdo no vino en el mejor de los momentos, solo trajo de nuevo el dolor y la tristeza. Hermione sintió como sus ojos ligeramente se humedecían recordando cómo había sido llena de felicidad por unirse por el resto de su vida a Fleur. Ahora sin embargo las dos eran dos completas extrañas que ni siquiera podían mirarse a la cara.

¿ A donde había ido todo ese amor que profesaban ambas?... Para cada error hay una solución, ¿Podrían reparar el que cometieron hace 3 años cuando se separaron?

/-/

Mmm no se que piensan pero lo de la boda me parecio algo que deberia suceder en la realidad -lo se, es imposible-, pero solo en esta historia ficticia podia ocurrir y no dude en ponerlo como algo que me causo cierta emocion! Pido disculpas por mis locuras haha!

Gracias por leer esta historia.

No olvides R&R.

:)!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Chicos! :) Gracias por todos los comentarios, saben que ustedes son los que le dan sentido a la historia. Gracias de nuevo! … Escribir este capítulo –aunque no lo parezca- fue algo difícil de escribir, la razón; sonara extraño pero el capitulo siguiente (penúltimo) fue escrito antes. Así que muy pronto esta historia llegara a su fin. Bueno, espero que lo disfruten, los comentarios son agradecidos.**

**-x-**

"**Cosas en mi que no puedo esconder, ****sabes lo que es... querer rendirse?"**

_La vida de casada no pudo haber pintado mejor para Hermione, tenía todo lo que siempre soñó. Sus estudios estaban en la cima y la hermosa mujer que tenía como esposa estaba a punto de convertirse en una famosa modelo, todo era perfecto –literalmente- pero un vacio nunca dejaba de sentirse. _

_-Es hora de cenar, cariño –anuncio Fleur alegremente asomando su cabeza_

_Los pensamientos fueron interrumpido por la suave voz que tanto amaba, cualquiera en su lugar pensaría que habían caído en la rutina fácilmente, sin embargo cada momento –incluyendo ese- las hacia aprender más. La castaña cerró su carpeta y sonrió abiertamente notando la presencia de la otra mujer. _

_Últimamente se veían muy poco, Fleur se la pasaba en la casa de moda arreglando los últimos detalles para su gran debut y ella tenía que entregar sus proyectos de la escuela. Pero siempre por las noches cuando ambas regresaban compensarían el tiempo perdido._

_-Lo siento, el tiempo se me fue volando –dijo poniéndose de pie _

_-Descuida, lo importante es que haz terminado y muy pronto podremos irnos a la cama_

_Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de color rosa automáticamente._

_-Oh cariño estas roja –señalo la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa- De todo el día, ese es uno de mis momentos favoritos…_

_-El mío también –susurro Hermione avergonzada_

_Ambas se sentaron y entre miradas juguetonas comenzaron hablar. _

_-Así que… todo está listo para la pasarela? –pregunto la castaña bebiendo un poco de jugo _

_-Casi, en realidad solo faltan unos pequeños detalles –contesto la rubia con emoción- Estoy ansiosa por el gran día… Estarás ahí, verdad?_

_Hermione casi se atraganto con su propia saliva ante tal pregunta._

_-Por supuesto… tú sabes que por nada del mundo faltaría _

_-Siempre estarás ahí apoyándome, verdad? –pregunto la rubia sin saber exactamente el motivo_

_-Siempre, te lo prometo…_

Una lagrima silenciosa resbalo por la mejilla de la mujer castaña.

Como es que nunca se había dado cuenta de su enemigo, ese que desde un principio estaba y termino con su relación. Promesas y mas promesas que ambas habían hecho, pero al final solo eran rotas.

Hermione limpio todo rastro de su dolor mientras que Ginevra la observaba en silencio.

Tan pronto como el avión había aterrizado Ginny arrastro a Hermione por sus maletas. La castaña se dejo llevar sin decir una palabra, no estaba enojada con la chica sino que necesitaba meditar lo que haría. Las horas que tardaron en llegar a New York no habían bastado para aclarar su mente. Ginny por su parte comprendió todo lo que Hermione sentía, y por ello le había dado el espacio que necesitaba sin presionarla.

-Toma Hermione –espeto dándole su maleta

-Gracias…-las dos caminaron hacia la salida en silencio, Hermione dio rápido vistazo a su alrededor y se volvió a la pelirroja confundida- Donde vamos a quedarnos?

-Ronald reservo unas habitaciones en uno de los hoteles del centro –contesto dirigiéndose a un taxi- No te preocupes está todo arreglado

Hermione asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. El taxi se movió a través de las calles iluminadas de New York tranquilamente, ninguna de las dos mujeres se atrevió a romper el silencio reconfortable que las embargaba. El chofer les observo por el espejo retrovisor topándose varias veces con la mirada de verde de la pelirroja, quien empezaba a incomodarse. Tan pronto como habían llegado al hotel Hermione se volvió a su acompañante preocupada por su semblante en blanco.

-Ginevra, te encuentras bien? –Pregunto tomándole la mano y sacudirla ligeramente.

-Si… -El sonido del celular de Ginny interrumpió y Hermione se aparto cogiendo su maleta. La pelirroja murmuro algo rápidamente dirigiéndose a la recepción del hotel.- Buenas noches…

La castaña se detuvo varios pasos atrás de su amiga y observo a su alrededor hasta que sintió como unos brazos la envolvían con fuerza, un pequeño grito escapo de sus labios y un olor familiar invadió sus sentidos. Ella se dejo llevar por la sensación familiar y correspondió gustosa al abrazo, sobre el hombro pudo ver a Ginny sonriendo abiertamente sosteniendo las tarjetas de sus habitaciones.

-Te he echado mucho de menos Hermione –espeto Ronald Weasley en el cabello rizado de la morena

-x-

Fleur salió de la sala de juntas con una pequeña sonrisa, el motivo de su visita era la unión de varios diseñadores a favor de las mujeres con cáncer. La campaña era conocida alrededor del mundo y un porcentaje de sus ventas sería destinado a tratamientos contra la enfermedad para personas de bajos recursos, por un momento se detuvo y se volvió hacia Hagrid con quien no había hablado desde que Bill apareció. El hombre le miro curiosamente antes de abrir la puerta del edificio.

-Hagrid, podrías decirle a Blaise que tomare un taxi –dijo colocando sus gafas oscuras

-No creo que esté de acuerdo –contesto observando a su alrededor- Puede ser algo peligroso si te reconocen

-Estaré bien –prometió

Antes de que Hagrid pudiera persuadirla de sus planes entro a un taxi, la mujer rápidamente se marcho dejando detrás a su guardaespaldas preocupado.

La rubia abrió su bolso después de darle la dirección al taxista. Sus manos buscaron a tientas el celular y comprobar que no hubiera ninguna llamada perdida, sin embargo se sorprendió al notar tres llamas perdidas de la casa de Emma, la madre de Hermione. Su corazón estaba acelerado y ella no iba a negar que estaba nerviosa, después de todo ella sabía que la madre de Hermione la culpaba del fracaso matrimonial.

-"_De cierta forma lo soy"_ – pensó suspirando en voz baja

El aparato en sus manos vibro, Fleur trago saliva antes de leer el nombre en la pantalla. _Casa de Emma_. Debatiéndose mentalmente, finalmente la rubia respiro profundo y presiono el botón para tomar la llamada. El taxi se detuvo frente a un pequeño café, no era muy visitado por las personas y Fleur realmente disfrutaba pasar tiempo a solas en ese pequeño local.

-Hola? –dijo tratando de mantener su voz firme

_-Mamá… mami –_contesto Dominik con su voz emocionada- _Louis mamá respondió…_

Fleur sonrió y pago al taxista, sus lentes oscuros aun estaban en su rostro ocultando la mayor cantidad de sus facciones. El lugar no era muy transitado dándole ese toque de tranquilidad que necesitaba, ella entro y tomo asiento en una de las mesas del fondo, el olor a café y libros le recordó a Hermione de cierta forma. Era como estar en casa.

-Dominik? …Louis? –pregunto al no escuchar ningún sonido mas-Hola?

-_Lo siento mama, estoy aquí. Cuando vendrás? –_pregunto el niño con cierta tristeza. El corazón de la rubia se rompió al escuchar su tono- _Te extrañamos…_

-Yo también, cariño…-contesto quitando sus lentes- Muy pronto los veré de nuevo, sabes que mamá tiene que trabajar pero cuando vuelva iremos a comer helado los tres, que te parece?

_-Genial, mami puede ir con nosotros también? _

La rubia de pronto sintió que las palabras no podía ser pronunciadas, el solo pensar en Hermione aceleraba su corazón. Después de todo ella tenía que ganarse de nuevo a la mujer y corregir sus errores, sería un buen comienzo si ambas pasaban tiempo con los niños como antes.

-Por supuesto que si, bebé… Louis esta por ahí? –pregunto con cierta esperanza de hablar con el otro niño

_-Si, pero no quiere hablar contigo… es un bebé mamá, se la pasa preguntando por mami! –_Explico Dominik suspirando

A pesar de sentirse mal por el rechazo de su propio hijo, Fleur aclaro su garganta discretamente. No podía entender las palabras de Dominik claramente, Louis estaba llorando por Hermione pero la castaña se supone que cuidaría por ellos.

-Dominik, por favor tranquilízate. Louis está llorando por mami? –pregunto con cierta preocupación

-_Hace poco dejo de llorar…_

-Donde esta mami, no está con ustedes? –Fleur se recargo en la silla frunciendo el ceño

_-Mami se fue con una señora de viaje…-_Respondió en voz baja- _Ella se fue con su secretaria_

…

Cuando William Weasley respondió a su celular no espero que fuera cierta mujer francesa. A pesar de que Fleur tenía su número desde un principio nunca lo había llamado antes, siempre fue el, pero ahora no podía entender que sucedía. Tan pronto como había logrado captar algunas palabras entre la voz apena audible de Fleur dejo rápidamente su hotel para ir en busca de la mujer. Durante varios minutos espero en la recepción hasta que Fleur apareció con las gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos.

Nada se dijo hasta llegar al auto y fue entonces cuando Bill observo como la rubia comenzaba a llorar sin tratar de mantener las apariencias, dando vueltas alrededor de la ciudad finalmente se detuvieron frente a un pequeño parque solitario.

-Fleur…-dijo en voz baja

-Tu hermana. Bill, ella… ella -La rubia murmuro entre sollozos. William la abrazo contra su pecho esperando a que se controlara, no entendía porque Ginny estaba involucrada y mucho menos si esa era la razón de las lagrimas de Fleur.- … Hermione

Procesando las palabras todo parecía encajar en su lugar, Hermione y Ginny eran las culpables. Las manos de la mujer golpearon varias veces su pecho –sin fuerza-, un gesto de desesperación que Fleur creía haber perdido con el tiempo.

-Tranquila, se que todo estará bien –musito Bill sin saber que decir.

El inmediatamente se arrepintió al notar la rigidez en el cuerpo de la francesa.

-Nada está bien, William, la he perdido sin tener la oportunidad de recuperarla

-Sinceramente no lo creo, Fleur

La rubia se alejo limpiando las lagrimas en sus ojos ya hinchados, por un momento respiro profundamente buscando la forma de tranquilizarse. Mientras tanto el hombre se limitaba a observar el rostro angustiado de la mujer, no era un experto en ser consolador pero al menos estaba seguro de que tenía razón. Por mucho que su hermana deseara estar con Hermione nunca podría, o al menos no de la forma que le gustaría, estaba más que claro que aun quedaban sentimientos hacia Fleur en el corazón de la morena.

-Seré honesto contigo –dijo con seriedad- No conozco a Hermione pero por lo que se, ella no esta con nadie y al parecer eso no le interesa. Después de los años que llevan divorciadas está claro que ambas siguen amándose, tal vez las dos se equivocaron pero todo puede solucionarse. Con tiempo, paciencia y esfuerzo siempre se pueden arreglar las cosas…

-Ella no me ama, lo sé porque hemos tenido tantas oportunidades de reconciliarnos y ninguna da el primer paso

-Ahí está el error –señalo William caminando despacio- Porque tienen que esperar a que una de el primer paso? …Te aseguro que ella espera que tu lo hagas y viceversa no?

Fleur guardo silencio observando el suelo sucio.

-Yo…no había pensado eso

-Lo ves, ella y tú simplemente esperan lo mismo… Ginny tal vez haya intentado hacer un movimiento –confeso el pelirrojo observando la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Fleur- pero no tuvo ningún efecto en Hermione

-como lo sabes? – pregunto la rubia en tono desconfiado y un tanto incrédulo

-Conozco a mi hermana y sé que no se da por vencida fácilmente, no crees que Hermione estaría con ella desde hace mucho?

-Tienes razón –respondió la rubia después de unos minutos en silencio- Actué patéticamente, verdad?

-En tu lugar cualquiera lo hubiera hecho -contesto Bill juguetonamente

Después de estar caminando alrededor del parque finalmente volvieron al coche, Fleur se detuvo y observo fijamente a William con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que volveré a Londres, hare que Blaise se encargue de la reunión –dijo la rubia con seguridad – tengo una familia que recuperar y una ex esposa por buscar

-No hace falta que regreses a Londres para empezar a recuperar a Hermione –espeto Bill con tranquilidad- Ella está aquí en New York y mañana por la noche la veras en la exhibición de fotografía

-Pero… pero –tartamudeo la mujer

-Olvide mencionar que la exhibición la organiza mi hermano Ron?...

-x-

La gran noche estaba a punto de comenzar, Hermione observo su reflejo en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación. Ginny le esperaba junto a un chico pelirrojo y alto, ambos le miraron con una sonrisa a la cual correspondió fingidamente.

-Hermione, después de tanto tiempo es un placer verte de nuevo –saludo el joven besando una de sus mejillas

-Lo sé, George, tanto tiempo…-contesto la mujer mirando a Ginevra- no cabe duda de que ambos se parecen demasiado

-Aun no sé cómo lo haces –Hermione le miro desconcertada- ya sabes, Fred y yo somos gemelos, ni siquiera nuestra propia madre puede identificarnos a veces…pero tu si

-Olvidas que también tengo unos hijos gemelos–dijo tranquilamente- y soy observativa

-Además de inteligente –completo la pelirroja sonriendo- Sin embargo, por mucho que me gustaría permanecer aquí con ustedes tenemos que salir hacia la galería. Papá nos matara si llegamos tarde

George asintió rápidamente haciendo reír a la morena, recordaba las historias que Ronald contaba de su padre, en sus relatos casi siempre lo hacía parecer como el malo del cuento. Y no solo él, sino también Ginevra y los demás Weasley, ella le había conocido y siempre la trato muy bien, incluso recuerda cuando trato de relacionarla sentimentalmente con Ron.

En ese entonces ella estaba en la universidad de Oxford, esos días eran sin duda demasiado duros. Fleur y ella estaban separadas pero siempre lograron comprenderse entre si, aunque fue en esos días cuando todo comenzó. La distancia, el trabajo y la universidad se comenzaron a interponer entre ellas.

-Vamos –espeto Ginny tomándola de la mano

Sin embargo la castaña se dejo llevar perdida en sus pensamientos

_Habitualmente los fines de semana Fleur y Hermione estaban en casa, los pasatiempos eran relajantes para ambas. Ordenaban comida o iban juntas al supermercado, sin embargo, sucedió algo que sorprendió a las dos chicas. Mucho más a Hermione quien explico lentamente las cosas a Fleur, nunca antes había visto a la rubia tan enojada como aquella vez._

_-Creo que nunca me cansare de ver esta película… es tan romántica –musito Fleur con voz alegre_

_-Ya lo he notado, se que la amas –contesto la castaña colocándola en su caja_

_..._

_El celular timbro sobre la pequeña mesa de café, Hermione no le tomo importancia y permitió que su esposa tomara el aparato. Ella no tenía nada que esconder, Fleur confiaba en ella porque sabía que sería incapaz de traicionarla, pero al parecer se equivoco. _

_-Hermione, como… desde cuándo? –pregunto la rubia con los ojos humedecidos apretando el aparato en su mano_

_-De que hablas, Fleur? –Cuestiono desconcertada- No entiendo_

_-Sabia que la relación entre Ronald y tu era importante para ti pero…- una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de chica- desde cuándo?_

_-Fleur…_

_La castaña se sentó a su lado y tomo el aparato, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo hasta que logro comprender porque de pronto las cosas habían cambiado entre ellas. De cierta manera era culpable, nadie sabía que estaba casada con Fleur, no por vergüenza sino que aun consideraba que no era el momento para decírselo a sus amigos. El anillo de oro estaba en su dedo anular siempre y aunque tenía la sensación de que Harry intuía algo, Ron era diferente. _

_-Puedo explicarlo –dijo rápidamente tratando de acercarse a la rubia pero fue rechazada- Fleur yo no estoy engañándote_

_-Ese mensaje dice que quiere verte porque te extraña y quiere presentarte a su familia –grito con enojo- No lo niegues Hermione…_

_-Estoy diciéndote la verdad, Fleur, si Ronald envió esto es porque es demasiado imbécil y no ha notado esto –señalo su anillo de matrimonio- Soy feliz a tu lado y jamás te engañaría_

_-Pero el… _

_-Yo no les he dicho que estoy casada contigo –explico lentamente y notar como los ojos de la rubia se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas. Rápidamente comprendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de la otra mujer continuo- No me avergüenzo de ti o nuestro matrimonio, ni tengo miedo sobre lo que puedan llegar a decirme. Simplemente quería buscar el momento adecuado para decírselos contigo a mi lado, quería que la señora Granger estuviera presente _

_Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Fleur ante sus palabras. _

_-Eres lo más importante que yo tengo y no buscaría a alguien más si te tengo a mi lado _

_-De verdad les dirás que estas casada con una mujer? –pregunto Fleur con una sonrisa y ojos húmedos_

_-No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme –respondió inclinándose para besar sus labios_

-x-

-Bill no se cómo podre pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Invitándome a la boda será suficiente

Ambos rieron en voz alta notando que muy pronto llegarían su destino, personalidades famosas e importantes estarían ahí. Fleur casi se había vuelto loca buscando el vestido perfecto, sin embargo, opto por una falda negra que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y una blusa blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Si iba a empezar a recuperar a Hermione se esforzaría al máximo para impresionarla.

El auto se detuvo y la francesa contuvo la respiración, Bill lo noto y entrelazo sus manos.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien –dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa- Estas hermosa

-Bill! –espeto la rubia un poco sonrojada

El hombre comenzó a reír en voz alta y aun con la mano entrelazada fijo su atención en la mujer a su lado.

-Lista? –pregunto. Fleur asintió lentamente tratando de evitar que le diera un paro cardiaco.

-x-

-Es increíble, Ron.

-Gracias 'mione, trate de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo –contesto con orgullo

-Siempre tan modesto, hermano.

Hermione sonrió al ver la interacción de los dos hermanos pero la sonrisa se borro poco a poco al ver las figuras que acababan de entrar sonrientes al lugar. Una de ella era demasiado conocida, pero tal vez estaba confundida. La castaña parpadeo varias veces observando como su ex esposa se acercaba del brazo con un hombre pelirrojo, ella estaba en la misma posición con Ginny pero había algo que llamo su atención causando dolor en su corazón.

Fleur se veía feliz.

-x-

Una ola de emociones inundo el pecho de la rubia, sus piernas temblaban pero Bill estaba ahí para apoyarla. Inmediatamente que ambos habían entrado sus ojos recorrieron el lugar en busca de cierta mujer, no tardo demasiada en encontrarla. La sonrisa en su rostro comenzaba a tambalearse al notar la cercanía que Hermione tenía con esa chica, estaban entrelazadas por sus brazos –igual que ella y Bill-.

-Está todo bien, Fleur?

-Hay cosas en mí que no puedo esconder y sin duda es la molestia que siento hacia tu hermana en estos momentos –contesto entre dientes la mujer

William soltó una carcajada al ver a sus hermanos y una castaña que les miraban.

-Parece que ella se ha dado cuenta de que estas aquí –dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-x-

-Oh dios! Es Bill? –pregunto la chica pelirroja con incredulidad

-Al parecer, y viene acompañado de…

-Fleur –termino Hermione con su rostro inexpresivo

Los tres continuaron observando como la pareja se acercaba cada vez más. Ginny se movió –por inercia- más cerca de Hermione mientras que Ron asimilaba que su hermano estaba saliendo con la ex esposa de su mejor amiga.

-Desde cuando están saliendo? –pregunto desconcertado ganando una mirada fulminante de su hermana

-Ellos no están saliendo –contesto Ginevra con molestia

-Lo siento Hermione

-No te preocupes, Ron, yo tambien pienso lo mismo que tu…

-x-

William sonrió con diversión al notar la mirada incrédula de Ronald, la mirada fulminante de Ginevra y por último, pero no menos importante, la mirada fría de Hermione. La mujer apenas y parpadeaba desviando su mirada hacia un lado fingiendo no reconocer a Fleur.

Por su parte la rubia se concentro en el rostro inexpresivo de Hermione, ella sabía que estaba celosa o tal vez sorprendida imaginando cosas surrealistas. Ella conocía la táctica de William, el juego y las reglas con las que debería jugar. Su meta era; hacerse notar. La estrategia no estaba definida claramente y aunque ella deseaba correr a los brazos de la castaña debía esperar, tenía toda la noche para acercarse a ella y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Buenas noches –saludo Bill con una sonrisa brillante

Hermione y Ginevra correspondieron a su saludo, a excepción de Ron que estaba embobado por la francesa.

-Buenas noches –espero Fleur con su voz suave que -sabia- volvía loca a la morena.

Los tres respondieron en unisonó esta vez, pero los ojos azules buscaban desesperadamente la mirada de Hermione. Para gran disgusto de ella, Ginevra apretó sus brazos mas juntos estrictamente sintiéndose orgullosa y casi, adivinando todas las maldiciones que atravesaban por la cabeza de Fleur.

-Es una sorpresa que hayas venido, Bill –espeto la pelirroja con una sonrisa arrogante

El hombre apenas podía mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, era un cuadro que nunca iba a olvidar. Era un Weasley al igual que Ginny, noto la rigidez en el cuerpo de Fleur e imito el gesto de su hermana. Sin embargo, ese pequeño gesto había atraído la mirada de Hermione.

-Bueno, en realidad siempre quise ver el talento de Ronald –contesto mirando a su hermano

-Sin embargo, no te esperábamos con compañía –espeto de nuevo la chica con su voz cargada de veneno- pero sin duda, es todo una sorpresa que estés aquí…

-Lo sé, incluso yo no me lo esperaba –de pronto se detuvo lanzando una mirada cómplice a Fleur que pareció entender- y mucho menos que tendría una compañía tan agradable

Hermione apretó la mandíbula y desvió su mirada hacia Ron, el chico suspiro pasando una de sus manos sobre su cabello nerviosamente. La tensión podía sentirse entre ellos, casi como un bulto sobre los hombros de la castaña.

El dolor que comenzaba a sentir –emocionalmente- era demasiado para poder manejarlo, necesitaba alejarse lo más pronto posible de la pareja recién llegada, todo sucedía tan rápido que apenas y podía creer que estuviera en la realidad. Solo en sus pesadillas creyó que sucedería, que Fleur estuviera con alguien más.

-Ya veo –respondió Ginevra sintiendo el cuerpo tenso de Hermione a su lado

William había tenido suficiente diversión por el momento y Fleur estaba a penas tolerando la cercanía que Hermione tenía con esa mujer.

-Creo que nosotros daremos una vuelta –anuncio observando a su alrededor- Muchas felicidades Ron, por lo que veo… lograste cumplir tu sueño

Sin ninguna otra palabra se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la galería, Fleur caminaba a su lado aun con una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos azules observaban hacia el frente con indiferencia, tenía que calmarse porque su mente trataba de engañarla haciéndola creer que tal vez… solo tal vez, Hermione estaba celosa.

-Todo está confirmado, _tu _Hermione, apenas y podía vernos –comento con diversión el pelirrojo

-Creo que ella piensa que somos una pareja –espeto la rubia

Fleur dejo de sonreír y observo la fotografía con indiferencia, sus pensamientos eran mucho más importantes en esos momentos.

-Eso es bueno no?

-No lo sé, Bill, creo que fue un error…

-Alto! –interrumpió el hombre con seriedad- he visto suficiente ahí, para el final de la noche tu y ella estarán arreglando sus diferencias

-Como puedes estar tan seguro? –pregunto Fleur con un poco de esperanza

-Simple –contesto encogiendo sus hombros- ustedes son tan perceptibles

-Pero…

-Solo ten paciencia, Fleur –interrumpió de nuevo caminando

Sin embargo, la rubia se debatía mentalmente.

-"_Entonces será una larga noche_" –pensó con indignación

A unos cuantos metros también un pensamiento similar atravesaba por la mente de Hermione. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar en busca de cierta mujer pero no logro encontrarla por ninguna parte, esa sin duda seria una larga noche para ambas.

**-x-**

**Dejare un poco de lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer esta humilde historia.**

"_Fuimos orgullosas y tontas por no darnos una oportunidad mas. ¿Era tan complicado ceder y volver a empezar? Dar un paso atrás y admitir que nos equivocamos no era tan difícil, pero cada una pensaba de manera distinta llegando a la misma conclusión. Continuar por caminos separados seria lo mejor."_

**¿Qué les pareció? … :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicos! :)… Gracias por todos los comentarios. Debo admitir que en un principio no estaba muy segura sobre la trama de la historia, tenía unas ideas, pero siempre están sujetas a cambios. Mucho más si mi cabeza solo piensa en algo nuevo, pero gracias por ayudarme a continuar dejando un comentario. Es el mejor regalo que pueden dejarle a un escritor, hagamos que Fleurmione se haga notar también haha! Bueno, este capítulo es completamente diferente a los demás, ya notaran porque… XD**

**Gracias de nuevo! :) **

**Disfruten de la continuación…**

**-X-**

"**Hazme sentir mejor,****tú me haces sentir mejor"**

_(Hermione P.O.V )_

Permanecí en silencio observando la escena que frente a mí se desarrollaba, me gustaría decir que no tenía ninguna importancia, pero lamentablemente no era así. Aun en medio de todas las voces y murmullos, su risa lograba llegar a mis oídos, sentí los celos ir en aumento dentro de mí.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que la había escuchado reír de esa manera?

Logre recuperar un poco de compostura, y mi mano permaneció entrelazada con la de Ginny. Era lo único que me detenía para no salir corriendo, el dolor se sentía en mi corazón como mil espadas clavadas, ahora precisamente que había admitido seguirla amando, Fleur ya estaba con alguien más. Mis ojos se cerraron unos segundos para alejar las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer, debería estar feliz por ella.

Fleur tenía el derecho de volver a enamorarse, de estar con alguien que pudiera satisfacerla como yo no supe hacerlo.

Haría todo lo que fuera para volver tan solo un minuto y cambiar mi pasado, si tan solo hubiera sustituido los gritos y peleas por besos y caricias, las cosas nunca hubieran terminado de esta forma. Ya es tarde para arrepentirme, lo sé. Soy un ser humano después de todo y _hay errores que se cometen_. Las soluciones no siempre son las correctas y hasta ahora he caído en cuenta que la nuestra no fue la mejor, creo que si ambas hubiéramos tenido la paciencia para llegar a un acuerdo, jamás habríamos tomado una decisión precipitada.

Fuimos orgullosas y tontas por no darnos una oportunidad más. ¿Era tan complicado ceder y volver a empezar? Dar un paso atrás y admitir que nos equivocamos no era tan difícil, pero cada una pensaba de manera distinta llegando a la misma conclusión.

Continuar por caminos separados sería lo mejor.

-Hermione, estas bien? –pregunto Ginny con cuidado observándome fijamente

Asentí lentamente tragando el nudo que en mi garganta se había formado. Nunca había sido una fiel seguidora del alcohol, pero en estos momentos necesitaba algo que pudiera tranquilizarme, algo que pudiera hacerme olvidar el error que había cometido al aceptar venir a New York.

-Creo que deberíamos sentarnos un momento –sugirió arrastrándome hasta un extremo de la galería. Mis manos se aferraron a la copa ya vacía dejándome llevar

Nuevamente los pensamientos se comenzaban acumular en mi mente, existe una frase muy famosa y cierta. _Nunca se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde, _ hay demasiadas personas que piensan esto cuando se dan cuenta de las consecuencias que tienen sus errores. Yo soy una de ellas, lamentablemente mi voluntad estaba por el suelo cuando todo termino. Creí que sería fácil comenzar de nuevo pero hay _consecuencias que se pagan_ con lágrimas y temores, Fleur me había herido profundamente y la cicatriz hasta el día de hoy no se ha cerrado.

Sin embargo, no debería afectarme lo que está sucediendo, era lo que más desee cuando nos divorciamos. Ella tenía que encontrar a alguien más y yo también, lo haría de no ser por este absurdo sentimiento que comienza a pesarme. He tenido miles de oportunidades para estar con alguien pero a la única que realmente deseo se fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Podemos irnos…-sugirió de nuevo con voz preocupada- Ronald puede entender lo que está sucediendo

-No –interrumpí con voz ronca- Voy a estar bien

No era una respuesta firme, intentaba convencerme y ser fuerte. Mis hijos estaban al otro lado del mundo y no valdría la pena el esfuerzo que puse al dejarlos, no podía ser tan cobarde ante algo que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir.

-Hermione, por favor, regresemos…

-No –conteste

Uno de los meseros se acerco y tome una copa más. Ginny me observo con desaprobación pero no hizo ningún otro comentario, lo único que buscaba era olvidar lo que esta noche estaba sucediendo.

Uno de los invitados se acerco a Ginevra y pidió hablar con ella, su mirada se volvió hacia mí buscando algún indicio de molestia. Con un ligero movimiento afirme que estaba bien, podría quedarme unos minutos sola. Molly Weasley se acerco hasta donde su hija estaba y se integro a la conversación, se que ella no volvería pronto, esta noche muchos de sus conocidos estaban ahí esperando hablar con ella pero mi presencia se los impedía.

Todos pensaban que algo ocurría entre nosotros, y así era. Somos amigas, confidentes y casi hermanas. Arthur fue el primero en pensarlo a juzgar por la mirada que tuvo lugar en su rostro al vernos juntas. Tal vez Fleur tuvo también esa impresión cuando nos vio juntas, pero ella también estaba con alguien más.

Aproximadamente unos 15 minutos después había perdido la cuenta de las copas que había bebido, mi falta de costumbre rápidamente había hecho efecto y desesperadamente quería alejarme. Lentamente me puse de pie pero a instante volví a sentarme, una o dos tal vez tres o cuatro son todas las copas que bebí. Mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y una felicidad inexplicable comenzó a invadirme.

Necesitaba ir al baño lo más rápido posible.

-Hermione –llamo una voz conocida a mi lado

Mi rostro se sentía caliente de pronto pero la sonrisa torpe aun estaba en mis labios, ni siquiera podía coordinar mi cuerpo y mucho menos mis emociones. Te odio Alcohol.

-Oye…-conteste en voz baja

-Hermione, estas borracha –señalo Fleur acercándose. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente rozando mi brazo pero no parecía importarle.

-No… no estoy –contradije con torpeza.

Soy una borracha y mentirosa terrible. Respire profundamente intentando controlar los impulsos de saltar sobre ella, aunque una escena como esa sería lo más vergonzosa.

-Si lo eres –Fleur estaba enojada. Su voz era más grave de lo normal, sus manos se apropiaron de mi brazo y lentamente me hicieron ponerme de pie. Sentí mis piernas temblar, no sé si fue a causa del alcohol en mi cuerpo o su tacto suave que hace mucho tiempo no había sentido – Porque lo hiciste?

-Quiero ir al baño – Pedí sin saber que mas decir, debo parecer una imbécil frente a ella.

Existen mejores formas de evitar una pregunta, y decir "quiero ir al baño" no es de las más sensatas, sino estúpida y humillante. A ella no pareció importarle y obedeció mi petición, su brazo se entrelazo con el mío para evitar algún accidente, quizás mi equilibrio podía irse a mitad del camino y sufriría una caída dolorosa. Ella siempre tan protectora.

-Por que Hermione? –volvió a preguntar con incomodidad- Tu nunca te habías puesto de esta manera

-Siempre hay una… primera vez para todo –respondí arrastrando un poco las palabras- no crees?

-Así es, pero te desconozco…-

-Tal vez nunca me has conocido lo suficiente, Fleur –interrumpí con disgusto.

-Disculpa? – pidió sorprendida y molesta a la vez

Ella abrió rápidamente la puerta y me empujo al interior.

-Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando

-No puedes decir eso, no tienes el derecho –contesto alzando un poco la voz. Por suerte el baño estaba solo y nadie podría escuchar esta discusión que debimos haber tenido hace años- Yo te conozco Hermione, puedo saber cada pequeña cosa de ti…

-Como cuales? –Pregunte retadoramente- Saber acerca del divorcio no es algo digno de argumentar….

-Yo sé muchas cosas acerca de ti, te _ame _desde la adolescencia. He visto como los años te han hecho una mujer adulta

-Todos han visto eso –espete obstinadamente

-De acuerdo –dijo tomando una respiración profunda- Estoy segura de que _todos_ han notado que cuando algo te molesta tiendes a frotar tus sienes, que cuando estás en una profunda concentración frunces el ceño y lees tu trabajo mínimo 3 veces… o que cuando estas nerviosa muerdes tu labio inferior y tu sus ojos parpadean rápidamente…

-Eso…-dije con sorpresa

-Que cuando estas aburrida frotas el puente de tu nariz, Y que al estar desesperada tus manos se cierran pero no pones fuerza. –Fleur se veía agitada y su rostro estaba rojo- Al terminar de desayunar, comer o cenar siempre bebes 1 vaso de agua, por las mañas tiendes a esconder tu rostro en la almohada para no ser despertadas por los rayos del sol. Que al salir de bañarte siempre pasas al menos 10 minutos cepillando tu cabello para que no enrede.

-Fleur yo –intente hablar pero ella me observo con sus ojos azules llenos de… dolor?

-Cuando eras pequeña odiabas tu cabello y varias veces lo cortaste porque pensabas que después saldría lacio. Amas las matemáticas o todo lo que incluya problemas de razonamiento, tu pasatiempo favorito es leer libros de cualquier tipo… Cuando estuviste en la universidad te metiste a un concurso de ajedrez por una apuesta que hiciste con Ronald, lo ganaste pero jamás le tomaste tanta importancia. Sé que siempre deseaste tener un hermano más aunque nunca se lo dijeras a tu madre…

Estaba sorprendida por todas sus palabras, jamás creí que ella se diera cuenta de algunas cosas que creía sin importancia.

-Cuando nació Louis y Dominik eras feliz porque no pasarían por lo que tu pasaste cuando eras niña, se que el nombre de Emma te gusta para llamar a una niña y tu pasatiempo favorito cuando estas con los niños es ver películas y leerles cuentos…

-Como sabes todo eso? –pregunte sorprendida

-Cada pequeña cosa de ti me importa –contesto acercándose lentamente- Aunque no estemos juntas sigues importándome…

-Si te importara no estarías con el –espete con amargura

-De que estás hablando, Hermione?

-Estoy hablando del tipo que está contigo, ese que te hace reír y te susurra a tu oído –grite- Ese tipo que te mira como si fueras lo más valioso en todo el lugar… Hasta cuando pensabas decírmelo?

-Hermione yo no…

-Olvídalo Fleur, no tiene caso que me expliques…

Las lágrimas ya se abrían paso en mi rostro y sus ojos azules me miraban con sorpresa. Supongo que lo poco que me quedaba de dignidad ya ha desaparecido. Nunca más volveré a beber, puede ser peligroso en situaciones como estas. Yo jamás le dije todo lo que sentía y lo mucho que ella me hacía falta, aunque aparente ser fuerte por dentro estoy llena de inseguridades.

-Hermione… el no es nada mío –dijo colocando una mano vacilante sobre mi mejilla

Quería alejarme y rescatar el poco orgullo que me quedaba, es lamentable tener que sincerarme estando ebria porque sé que en mis cinco sentidos jamás me hubiera atrevido.

-Tú no…

Ella negó lentamente con su cabeza.

-Debo pedirte perdón por todo lo que paso entre nosotros –susurro buscando mis ojos- Se que no fui lo que esperabas y te lastime con mis actos… Lo lamento tanto Hermione

-También yo –conteste alejándome lentamente- Pero ya es tarde Fleur, nos divorciamos….

-Fue un grave error que cometimos

-Pero esta hecho, tal vez fue lo mejor….

-No, tu sabes que no es así –contradijo desesperadamente- Me sigues amando como _yo te amo_…

Solo esas siete letras. Solo esas tres palabras son la única cura para un corazón herido, para una persona deprimida que ha perdido la esperanza del amor.

-Si te dijera que me has lastimado demasiado y mi corazón es incapaz de volver amarte, qué harías?...

No intentaba hacerme la víctima, nunca lo haría pero necesitaba saber de que seria capaz. Si es que aun me amaba.

-Buscaría una forma de recuperarte, se que han pasado años pero puedo ayudar a curar la herida que cause –contesto acercándose- Solo tienes que darme una oportunidad más….

-…Te tomo tanto tiempo darte cuenta? –Interrumpí con una molestia repentina- Lo siento Fleur pero…

-No fui la única que se equivoco, tu…

-Sabias lo mucho que te amaba, todo lo que soportaba y nunca quisiste cambiar, por que hacerlo ahora?

-Porque era _imbécil_ –Fleur se acercaba cada vez más, y por inercia comencé a retroceder- Ambas lo éramos…

Finalmente mi espalda choco contra la pared del baño impidiendo seguir huyendo.

-Renunciamos fácilmente a lo que ambas teníamos… pero fue un error

-No es tan fácil, sabes, imagina todo el dolor que he pasado intentando seguir adelante… tu me odias –espete en voz baja a punto de llorar como una borracha patética

-Yo no te odio –susurro acercando su rostro – no puedo y nunca podre

Lentamente sus labios fueron acercándose a los míos, nada mas importaba ni siquiera el hecho de que alguien pudiera descubrirnos, sería un gran festín para la prensa pero eso era lo de menos. Mis ojos lentamente fueron cerrándose esperando sentir la suavidad de los labios de Fleur.

Supongo que lo bueno dura poco. La puerta del baño se abrió bruscamente y ambas nos separamos, estuve tan cerca de besarla y alguien había interrumpido el momento, sin embargo todas las maldiciones quedaron en el olvido al darme cuenta de la figura que había entrado.

-Hermione, estas bien? –pregunto Ginny mirando a Fleur fijamente

Asentí con vergüenza y nerviosismo al notar las miradas a muerte que ambas se lanzaban, sé que si las miradas mataran probablemente ambas estarían en el suelo muertas. La desconfianza era clara en el rostro de Ginny, no podía culparla, incluso yo me preguntaba qué diablos estaba sucediendo.

-Creo que lo mejor será irnos al _hotel –_Dijo con voz preocupada

-Ronald…-murmure con dificultad- tú no puedes irte

Fleur observaba nuestra interacción en silencio, su rostro estaba inexpresivo pero sus ojos parecían dagas clavadas en mi compañera. Puede que sea una pésima borracha, pero no soy estúpida, al menos no del todo en ese estado. El ambiente estaba tenso ayudando en lo más mínimo.

-No creo que le importe, si yo…

-Puedo encargarme de ella –Hablo Fleur por primera vez- Voy a cuidar de ella

-Pero…

-Está bien, Ginny, voy a estar bien…. Lo siento –dije acercándome a Fleur

La mirada de Fleur se ilumino al ver como colocaba mi brazo alrededor de su cintura para apoyarme, ella imito mi gesto y salimos del baño tratando de no ser vistas. Una última mirada hacia Ginny me indico que le estaba costando dejarme ir, habíamos hablado y sé que ella lo superara.

-El… el –dije al ver como Bill platicaba con Ronald

-Shh! Vamos 'Ermione no estás ayudándome, terminaremos la charla que comenzamos en el baño…

-Lo haremos, o tal vez podríamos hacer algo mucho mejor no? –Reí antes de sentir la brisa fresca de New York golpear mi rostro

-Oh dios, estas demasiado borracha -señalo con vergüenza llevándome hasta su auto- En que hotel estas quedándote?

-…No lo sé, tiene camas, puertas y elevadores –conteste inclinando mi rostro- Quiero pasar la noche contigo, Fleur…

El chofer rápidamente abrió la puerta con torpeza mientras que Fleur le fulmino con la mirada. Sé que el hombre me había escuchado, sabía que Fleur estaba nerviosa, no sabía exactamente porque estaba actuando de esta manera. Tal vez el alcohol, sin duda seria eso. Empecé a reír histéricamente cuando mi ex esposa entro, su rostro aun estaba rojo y ella se negaba a mirarme.

-Vamos Fleur… no seas tímida –dije acercándome a ella- Hemos estado juntas… muy juntas, recuerdas?

Solté nuevamente una carcajada y me acomode en el asiento, mi mirada se clavo en el techo gris del auto mientras sentía el movimiento. Fleur no había dicho nada desde que entro y ni siquiera me miraba, tal vez estaba pasando el límite.

-Lo siento –murmure volteándola a ver

Ella no dijo nada, solo me observo y sonrió.

-Por qué? –pregunto después de unos segundos

-Te molestaron mis palabras… tan malo era tener sexo conmigo? –pregunte con mis ojos ligeramente húmedos

Fleur nuevamente desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, su mano se entrelazo con la mía tímidamente.

-No, Hermione -contesto en voz baja – _Hacer el amor_ contigo siempre fue muy especial… solo que…

-Qué? –pregunte ansiosamente en voz baja

-… Quiero estar contigo de nuevo cuando estés sobria y hayamos arreglado las cosas

El auto se detuvo y Fleur soltó mi mano antes de que el chofer abriera la puerta, sus palabras me habían sorprendido y dejado la boca seca. Sonaba como una promesa ante mis oídos pero podía estar equivocada, sin embargo tan pronto como iba a cuestionarla ella salió del auto y le dijo algo rápidamente al chofer.

Lentamente me moví hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir pero los brazos de chofer me levantaron, comencé a protestar un poco sorprendida pero Fleur siguió por detrás con la mirada fija en mi rostro. Me hacía sentir como una niña regañada en silencio, finalmente me deje llevar ignorando todas las miradas curiosas de los presentes. Mis parpados comenzaron a pesar y lo último que observe fue como entrabamos al elevador.

Al llegar al piso indicado, el molesto sonido inundo mis oídos. Fleur ahora caminaba por delante sosteniendo la pequeña tarjeta para entrar a su habitación, el hombre entro con rapidez y me llevo hasta la cama -donde Fleur le había indicado- y salió rápidamente. Mi cuerpo de pronto se sentía tan cansado y pesado, tenía mucho sueño.

-Vamos 'Ermione, quítate el vestido –dijo Fleur en tono exigente

-Pero… -murmure abriendo lentamente los ojos

-Tienes que dormir con algo cómodo –interrumpió a modo de explicación

-Mi maleta no está aquí –conteste nuevamente cerrando los ojos- puedo dormir así…

-Estarás incomoda, anda, quítatelo

-Tú me haces sentir mejor Fleur –dije abriendo los ojos y sentándome lentamente- no hace falta quitarme nada, solo con que tu duermas a mi lado es suficiente…

_-x-_

_-Mami, no es tarde –renegaba Louis con un mohín en su rostro- No tengo sueño_

_Sonreí al notar sus gestos indignados, el reloj marcaba las 8:30 de la noche, no era tan tarde pero mañana tendríamos un día muy cansado._

_-Louis tienes que descansar –dije cubriéndole con las sabanas- te leeré un cuento_

_-Ya me has leído todos, por favor, solo déjame ver un poco más la televisión –rogo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-No –dije acostándome a su lado y notar que cruzaba sus brazos- Ni siquiera con ese gesto de molestia harás que cambie de opinión_

_El resoplo y se negó a mirarme._

_-Ya que no quieres que te lea, entonces hablemos hasta que te duermas –espete mirándole curiosamente _

_-Todo mi día ya te lo conté... pero –Louis se detuvo y se volvió hacia a mí. Una pequeña sonrisa juguetona estaba en su rostro.- Puedes hablarme de algo muy importante mami _

_-Como qué? –pregunte confundida_

_-Nunca me has dicho como conociste a mamá –musito acurrucándose a mi lado- puedes decirme, por favor_

_-De acuerdo, pero me sorprende que quieras saber… _

_-Tengo curiosidad –contesto en voz baja.- Es muy difícil hablar con mamá y sé que tu si puedes decirme…_

_-Ok, pero prometes que al terminar te dormirás –Louis asintió rápidamente.- Yo estaba en el colegio cuando tu madre llego a mitad del año, todos estaban sorprendidos al saber que era una estudiante del extranjero. Yo incluida…_

_-Francia, verdad? –Interrumpió colocando su pequeño brazo alrededor de mi cintura_

_- Así es. Tu madre no hablaba con nadie, y cuando lo hacia las niñas se burlaban por su acento… -Suspire recordando aquellos tiempos, se que han pasado años pero aun así no podía olvidarlos- un día la maestra se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sabía que era muy difícil para ella relacionarse con los demás. También para mí lo era, y por azares del destino nos toco trabajar juntas… Yo tampoco tenía amigos, así que estaba nerviosa. –Reí entre dientes al pensar en la fama que Fleur tenía entre las niñas- todos decían que tu madre era algo…fría_

_-Así como los helados? –pregunto Louis mirándome sorprendida._

_-No, cariño –respondí con una sonrisa juguetona- Cuando digo fría me refiero a… ser algo indiferente y cruel _

_-Oh-_

_-Muchos decían que hacía comentarios despectivos hacia la escuela y los niños. Yo nunca la escuche pero de todas formas tenía miedo de que me hiciera daño –Louis y yo reímos, en realidad era tonto que yo le tuviera miedo a Fleur.- Yo nunca había hablado con ella, pero lo único que pensaba era en empezar y terminar el trabajo. Sin embargo, paso algo que yo nunca hubiera esperado…_

_-Que sucedió, porque te detienes mamá? –pregunto ansiosamente al notar mi silencio repentino_

_-Conforme íbamos haciendo el proyecto una amistad iba creciendo y descubrí que tu madre solo actuaba de esa manera para protegerse de los demás _

_-Por qué? _

_-…Porque tenía miedo de que la lastimaran _

_-x-_

Abrí los ojos bruscamente pero me arrepentí al instante cerrándolos de nuevo. Mi sueño solo se repetía una y otra vez, era un recuerdo perdido en la memoria, pero con demasiada importancia.

-"_Ella actuaba de esa manera para protegerse…" –_pensé abriendo de nuevo mis ojos lentamente.

El temor comenzó a invadirme al notar que no era mi habitación, el dolor de cabeza no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo tampoco, sin embargo, hubo algo que llamo mi atención. Unos ojos azules me observaban atentamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

**-x-x-x-**

**Que te pareció la continuación, listos para el final? …**

**No olvides R&R! :)**

**Soy adivina porque sé que quieren asesinarme, no? :P… No soy mala, y para demostrarlo dejo solo un pequeño adelanto haha;**

"_No existen los finales felices, ni las vidas perfectas. Detrás de un gran logro siempre hay un sacrificio, y el mío tal vez, había sido el perder a mi familia__**.**_"

Hasta la próxima ñ.ñ!


	11. Chapter 11

**Aww chicos! Después de un tiempo logre por fin terminar el ultimo capitulo. **_**Never Surrender (Nunca Rendirse) **_**para mi, al menos me dejo un mensaje que yo no había imaginado. Hubo comentarios que llamaron mi atención, uno de ellos de **_**Setiembre **_**que sirvió de inspiración para este capítulo. Agradezco infinitamente a todos aquellos que se tomaban la molestia de dejar un comentario y de agregar esta historia a sus favoritas. GRACIAS! :)**

**Muchas gracias! **

**Antes de olvidarlo me gustaría responder al comentario de **_**Random chic Hola**_**; La razón (para mi) por la cual escribo Fleurmione es porque siempre me llamo la atención el tipo de relación que podrían tener. Obviamente existen más personajes (femeninos) con los cuales Hermione se puede emparejar y casi no hay historias. Luna, Lavender… O Fleur pueden ser un ejemplo, pero no planeo dar un largo discurso sobre eso, se que muy pocos escritores han publicado sus historias de esta pareja y yo quería ser una de ellos. Se que a muchos nos gusta imaginar el **_**que pasaría si…**_**Y por ello existe esta página, para dar rienda suelta a nuestra imaginación. Espero haber aclarado tu duda :D y la verdad no tengo porque molestarme al contrario :)! **

**Bueno sin más que decir espero que disfruten del final. **

**-x-**

"**Tú me haces sentir mejor, volvamos a juntarnos"**

_(p.o.v Fleur)_

Muchas veces me preguntaron acerca de mis sueños y metas, mi respuesta siempre fue la misma; _Quiero ser una gran modelo, famosa y rica. _Pero nunca me detuve a pensar en las consecuencias que esos sueños podrían traer consigo, imaginaba como una ilusa el futuro perfecto que me deparaba y fue tarde cuando caí en cuenta que la vida no es como un cuento de hadas.

No existen los finales felices, ni las vidas perfectas. Detrás de un gran logro siempre hay un sacrificio, y el mío tal vez, había sido el perder a mi familia.

Hermione no ha sido la única que me ha juzgado por mis acciones, sé que mi apariencia denota confianza y fuerza, pero nada de eso es cierto. Es una máscara que con el tiempo se apropia de mí para no demostrar mi debilidad, la culpa me persigue y roba cualquier momento de tranquilidad en mi vida. No es orgullo ni estupidez, solo siento vergüenza de mi misma al pensar que no soy digna de ella.

No soy la mujer perfecta que muchos creen, ni siquiera como esposa fui buena y tengo cierta duda acerca de ser también una buena madre. Estoy llena de inseguridades. Mi refugio es el trabajo, para muchas otras personas también lo es, yo no soy la excepción. Sin embargo, creí que sería feliz, soy rica y famosa, lo que siempre quise ser pero hay algo que falta, algo en lo cual nunca me detuve a pensar.

_El amor de mi vida. _

Esa persona especial que había llegado y por tonta no supe valorar, el reemplazo nunca formo parte del plan, ni siquiera la separación había imaginado. Pero el amor es complicado de entender y difícil de mantener, no es algo fácil de manejar. No era sencillo ignorar el vacio que se sentía cada día al despertar, el pensar que tal vez ella ya estaba con alguien más.

Durante la adolescencia se toman decisiones muy importantes, se sufren cambios y empiezas a tomar las riendas del futuro. En mi caso, a los 16 años me case, no fui presionada ni nada por estilo. Yo amaba a Hermione Granger con todo mi corazón, sin embargo, ambas estábamos apenas iniciando nuestro camino hacia el futuro. Tal vez, en algún momento maldije nuestra unión pero jamás a los hijos que tuvimos. Louis y Dominik fueron lo mejor que paso en nuestras vidas, y me arrepiento el haber tomado las decisiones equivocadas

_-Fleur- exclamo Hermione en voz baja__ entrando a nuestra habitación_

_Mi __día había sido tan estresante que no quería hablar con nadie, pero Hermione apenas hablaba conmigo. La lamparilla de noche apenas alumbraba, y mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Necesitaba tranquilizarme._

_-Que sucede? _

_-Yo, tengo una idea –dijo acostándose a mi lado. Una gran sonrisa estaba en su rostro y la emoción destilaba en su voz- Últimamente has estado tan estresada que había pensado en irnos por unos días a la casa en la playa, voy a tener unos días libres y me gustaría que fuéramos con los niños. Es el lugar perfecto para un descanso _

_-Quieres que tome un descanso? –pregunte con incredulidad. Ella asintió una y otra vez, la sonrisa en su rostro era brillante pero eso no iba a convencerme, tenia tanto por hacer y ella quería que tomara un descanso- Hermione… es una estupenda idea pero, no creo que pueda. Con el embarazo y todo eso me retrase un poco en mi trabajo y…_

_-Entiendo –interrumpió un tanto decepcionada- Disculpa, no sé en que estaba pensando. Tu trabajo es muy importante y tienes razón, con el embarazo perdiste mucho tiempo_

_-Hermione…_

_-Olvídalo Fleur, simplemente has como si no hubiéramos tenido esta charla. Solo quería intentar estar juntas de nuevo_

_-Estamos juntas…-proteste_

_-Lo sé, pero al menos quería que fueras con nosotros…-dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible_

_-Creo que será en otra ocasión –espete cerrando los ojos_

_-Sí, será en otra ocasión –musito poniéndose de pie y salir de la habitación en silencio_

Nunca hubo otra ocasión, de cierta manera comenzamos a evitarnos. Ahora entiendo que ese viaje era con la intención de rescatar nuestro matrimonio, hubo otra oportunidad y también fue rechazada. No había más por hacer, el recuerdo de nuestra separación persiste en mi memoria como una maldición. Ella intento e intento mantenernos unidas pero, yo simplemente ante puse mi trabajo. Hermione no se equivoco cuando dijo que mi prioridad era el trabajo. Sin embargo, ya no tiene caso seguir recordando.

O tal vez sí.

_-El fotógrafo __está a punto de llegar –dije saliendo del elevador y caminar rápidamente a mi oficina. _

_Lavender seguía por detrás casi pisando mis talones, el pasillo se encontraba desierto como de costumbre. Sabía que todos estaban en sus puestos evitando toparse conmigo, entre el personal existía cierto temor hacia mis actitudes pero no podían culparlos, yo misma di la impresión de ser una perra cruel. _

_-Albus ha ordenado todo para que no falte nada… -respondió apresuradamente_

_-Todo tiene que salir perfecto, ocupar la portada de esa revista es lo más importante –espete con una gran sonrisa- todos los diseñadores lo desean _

_-Usted es muy influyente en la moda _

_-Lo sé –conteste con modestia_

_Tan pronto como había entrado a mi oficina me detuve en seco al ver el enorme ramo de rosas sobre mi escritorio. Lavender exhalo en voz alta sorprendida, por mi parte solo me limitaba a observar el arreglo hasta que escuche como alguien aclaraba su garganta. _

_-Hermione… -dije al verla junto a la ventana enorme de mi oficina_

_-Hola –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. _

_Mi asistente murmuro algo rápidamente y salió. Observe el rostro vacilante de Hermione y poco a poco deje que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro, comencé a acercarme hacia ella pero me detuve un tanto confundida por su visita. _

_-Se que te preguntas porque estoy aquí –dijo acortando la distancia que nos separaba- pero, bueno… solo quería despedirme _

_-Despedirte? –pregunte frunciendo el ceño ligeramente_

_-Viaje de negocios, recuerdas…_

_Últimamente__ había estado tan ocupada organizando todo para la revista que había olvidado que ella se marchaba por unos días a Dinamarca. _

_-Yo…_

_-Descuida, se lo importante que es para ti todo lo que está pasando –interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa- además también quería verte y decirte; Feliz sexto aniversario…_

_Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo y mi boca se entreabrió con sorpresa. Dios, nuestro aniversario y lo había olvidado. No tenia caso hacer ningún movimiento ya que Hermione se había dado cuenta de mi reacción, ella sabía que lo había olvidado._

_-Lo siento –logre articular al notar un poco de decepción en su mirada- Cuando vuelvas yo… -intente reparar mi descuido_

_-No te preocupes, Fleur, solo quería comprobar algo y ya lo he hecho… -dijo desviando su mirada_

_-Comprobar…? –pregunte confundida_

_-…Nada –respondió rápidamente- Te veré dentro de unos días _

Una vez mas parecía que mi prioridad era el trabajo, todo tiene sentido ahora. Un acto dice más que mil palabras, y ahí estaba el porqué siempre discutíamos, aunque yo intentara negarlo, todo lo que hacía decía lo contrario. Mi trabajo aquí y allá, me hizo olvidar que tenía una vida con mi familia. La fama y el dinero me convirtieron en alguien arrogante y distante con Hermione.

Sé que en el momento cuando ella me pidió el divorcio arranco una parte de mí, sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería

¿Cuánto tiempo más tienen que sangrar las heridas para buscar el remedio y curarlas?

Al parecer las de nosotros tardaron tres largo años llenos de sufrimientos y angustias. Sé que ya es tarde para arrepentirme y maldecir esa decisión, pero aun así se que lograremos estar unidas, hay un fuerte lazo que nos une y no es fácil de borrar. Es un lazo llamado _amor_, ese que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, del dolor y la tristeza siempre tiene una llama de esperanza.

La vida no siempre da segundas oportunidades, ni regresa aquello que perdiste una vez, y si lo hace es con un propósito importante.

_-Es peligroso para Fleur embarazarse? –pregunto Hermione con voz quebrada sosteniendo mi mano_

_-El embarazo siempre puede tener riesgos, la señora tendrá que cuidarse –explico el médico- tendrá que llevar una dieta para que el bebe se desarrolle perfectamente _

_Hermione se volvió hacia a mi preocupada, ella sabía lo importante que era mi carrera. Las propuestas llovían por todas partes, y no embarazarse era una regla en mi trabajo, sin embargo, mi sueño de ser madre tal vez era más grande. _

_-Fleur yo puedo…_

_-No, quiero ser yo la que lleve a nuestros hijos –interrumpí con una sonrisa. Mi atención se clavo de nuevo en el doctor que nos miraba confundido- tal y como lo habíamos acordado, hemos elegido al donante perfecto así que podemos iniciar con la inseminación…_

_-Piénsalo cariño, a mi no me importaría –intento persuadir- estas cociente de que tu carrera está en juego, cierto? _

_-Lo sé –respondí con indiferencia._

_Hermione permaneció en silencio asimilando mi respuesta, la tensión comenzaba a sentirse y sabía que ella estaba sorprendida. Tenía mis propios planes de crear una casa de moda, quizás ya no posaría pero diseñaría la ropa, tendría ayuda de personas con experiencia y todo estaba solucionado. El embarazo no afectaría nada, al contrario completaría nuestra felicidad._

_-Si la señora está de acuerdo podemos iniciar mañana mismo con los estudios… -espeto mirando a Hermione._

_-Claro, lo que ella diga –respondió con sorpresa_

_-De todos los candidatos elegimos a los más parecidos con Hermione, su carácter también fue tomado en cuenta… -explique con cierta emoción- queremos que nuestro bebe sea lo más parecido a mi esposa…_

_-En ese caso, no se diga más… Mi secretaria les dirá a qué horas será su cita _

-X-

-Dónde estoy? –murmuro en voz baja casi inaudible

-Mi habitación de hotel –respondí caminando hacia ella- Como te sientes?

-Es normal que sienta que mi cabeza va a explotar?

Reí entre dientes sentándome al borde de la cama. Ella permanecía con una almohada sobre su cabeza, era normal que se sintiera mal.

-Supongo –me limite a decir observándola. La ira de la noche anterior se había desvanecido, había olvidado la sensación de despertar entre los brazos fuertes y protectores de ella.- He ordenado el desayuno para que puedas tomar la pastilla para el dolor

-Oh dios! Pase la noche contigo –exclamo sentándose bruscamente.

Los orbes marrones me observaron con curiosidad, supuse que en busca de algún indicio de molestia. Hermione no solo me había hecho enojar con sus acciones la noche anterior, sino que había logrado despertar esa preocupación intensa que a menudo demostraba únicamente a mis hijos. Recordé de nuevo que algún día ella fue parte de mi vida, de mis prioridades y siempre ocupo un lugar en mis pensamientos. Tantas cosas que teníamos que aclarar, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-No hicimos nada, cálmate –dije poniéndome de pie para acercar el pequeño carro que el hotel había mandado con nuestro desayuno.

Para mi suerte o desgracia, William había llamado muy temprano aconsejando que Hermione desayunara algo sencillo antes de tomar la pastilla. Eso disminuiría la _cruda_ y el dolor de cabeza se haría más facil de desaparecer, pero gracias a ello no pude volver a conciliar el sueño. La sensación cómoda de sus brazos comenzó a desaparecer minutos después cuando ella se movió incomoda por el sonido.

Ella se veía tan inocente y frágil cuando dormía, echaba de menos observar su rostro tranquilo por las mañanas. Sin embargo, aunque me costara admitirlo temía la reacción y las palabras que podría decir. La salida más fácil para no asustarla cuando despertara fue sentarme en el pequeño sillón al otro extremo de la habitación, tenía una vista perfecta de ella hasta que despertó con pánico.

-Me doy cuenta de ello –murmuro

Coloque la bandeja a su lado y observe el platillo recomendado por Bill.

-Aquí –señale el plato con el caldo vegetal. Hermione me observo en silencio frotando sus sienes- Tienes que comerlo si quieres que el dolor disminuya –explique

-No comeré eso –contradijo- no me gusta el apio…

-Esto te dará energía y podrás tomar la pastilla… tu estomago esta sensible

Con un suspiro molesto se acomodo y tomo la bandeja colocándola con cuidado sobre sus piernas. Tome mi desayuno que consistía en fruta picada, dos tostadas integrales y un zumo de naranja natural. Ignore la mirada sorprendida de Hermione por mi desayuno, fue imposible no recordar las pequeñas peleas que siempre teníamos porque pensaba que no comía casi nada. Por lo general ella siempre ganaba y terminaba comiendo alguna rebanada de pan, no integral.

-Veo que aun sigues matándote de hambre –dijo después de unos minutos en silencio

-Yo no…

-Cuando fue la última vez que comiste un verdadero desayuno? –pregunto interrumpiendo mis palabras

-Siempre me alimento bien –respondí antes de morder lentamente una de mis tostadas

Hermione asintió sin decir alguna otra palabra, su boca se movía lentamente cuando masticaba. Siempre me había fascinado su mandíbula, sus pómulos… todo su rostro. Lo que resto del desayuno ni otra palabra se dijo, ella tomo su pastilla y murmuro un_ ya no lo vuelvo hacer_ antes de que se pusiera de pie.

El tiempo comenzaba a agotarse y el momento más esperado se acercaba. Tal vez lloraría, me desesperaría, o quizás nos gritaríamos con frustración pero lo importante era decirnos las cosas que nunca fuimos capaces de pronunciar.

Mis verdades en sus labios siempre dolían y el escucharlas eran como mil espadas clavadas en mi alma, no negaría todos mis errores, las lagrimas que se derramaba y que por mucho tiempo oculte. No iba a olvidar todas las sonrisas que se borraron al pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, y las consecuencias que habían tenido mis actos, yo estaba dispuesta a pagarlas.

-Tenemos una charla que terminar –espete mirándole fijamente.

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado…

-Dejaremos pasar otros tres años para hablar de esto? –pregunte con cierta frustración. Hermione sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa y suspiro- Acaso tienes que ponerte borracha para poder terminar esto…

-No vas a dejarlo ir verdad –dijo con cierta molestia- No es necesario que este borracha para enfrentarte

-Se que tienes cosas que decirme, esta es la oportunidad para recriminarme todo lo que hice –Intente mantener mi voz firme. Esto apenas comenzaba y mi voz se empezaba a quebrar. Mi único consuelo era el que tal vez podíamos estar juntas de nuevo dependiendo de cómo termináramos- Para que señales mis errores y faltas, para solucionar las cosas…

-Que caso tiene hablar de esto? –Espeto obstinadamente.- Revivir el pasado, discutir sobre lo que paso no cambiara, no me hará olvidar todo el dolor que causaste…

-Hablar de esto tiene demasiada importancia, porque nuestro pasado está cargado de dolor y sufrimiento, nunca hablamos sobre ello y fue el error más grande que hicimos… aclarar todo e intentar reparar mis errores pueden ayudar a que el dolor desaparezca.

-Por que te empeñas en herirme? –Pregunto deslizándose a través de la habitación- Quieres verme en sufrimiento al recordar todo el infierno que pase a tu lado los últimos años…

-Yo no…

-Quieres escuchar lo mucho que llegue a odiarte por no comprenderme, por olvidar que yo también era parte de tu vida –Sus ojos estaban fijo en mi rostro denotando la frialdad que trasmitía su voz- si quieres que recuerde todo lo que sentía, está bien… Me arrepentí más de una vez el haber sido tan estúpida por soportar tus actitudes, por intentar rescatar nuestro matrimonio cuando no había nada más que hacer –Ella se detuvo y comenzó a reír, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. – Lo que más me dolió fue el darme cuenta que tu y yo estábamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

Mis ojos se humedecieron y lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mi rostro, esta vez la máscara de fortaleza quedaría a un lado. No iba a intentar ser fuerte y fingir que sus palabras no importaban.

-Cada día que despertaba imaginaba que entrarías por la puerta y dirías;_ Seremos como una familia el día de hoy, por hoy no me importa mi trabajo…_-Hermione suspiro y limpio las lágrimas en su cara- Ese día jamás llego, y cuando estabas en casa nunca tenías humor… Eras como una extraña que salía y entraba cuando se le daba la gana

Sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría.

-Nunca fuimos un matrimonio, Fleur. Y no tiene caso que estemos juntas de nuevo si tú no has cambiado, mi error tal vez fue el nunca tratar de cambiarte pero supongo que perdí la guerra antes de que comenzara… Tú ganaste, eres famosa y asquerosamente rica. No creo que el amor tenga lugar en tu vida…

-Hermione, aprendí mi lección –interrumpí en medio de sollozos- Se que la fama y el dinero no pueden darme felicidad, era miserable cuando pensaba de esa forma. Deseaba tanto alcanzar mi meta que en el camino lastime a toda mi familia, pero estoy dispuesta a recuperarla sin importar todo el tiempo que deba esperar. Solo necesito una oportunidad más

-Fleur, yo no voy a negarte que sigo queriéndote pero no es fácil lo que pides –contesto frunciendo el ceño- no intento hacerme la victima pero tú me lastimaste, que me garantiza que no lo volverás hacer?

-Si tú me pides que deje todo por ti, lo hare. Ya no me importa nada, solo tú y los niños

Ella permaneció en silencio, la tensión podía sentirse en el aire y sus ojos parpadeaban rápidamente.

-No puedo hacer eso –murmuro en voz baja

-Cada día, cada hora y cada minuto intentare reparar mis errores. Por fin seremos la familia que algún día imaginabas, mi prioridad solo son ustedes y el trabajo puede quedar a un lado…

Hermione suspiro y desvió su mirada, las lágrimas se habían detenido minutos atrás. Mi corazón latía aceleradamente esperando su respuesta, muchas veces el orgullo se interpuso entre nosotros, pero de ahora en adelante no tiene lugar en las discusiones. Hay parejas que terminan por la falta de amor, pero si de verdad se ama, nunca se puede dejar de querer a una persona. Tengo un punto de vista más maduro, ahora sé que el amor es como una flor que si no cuidas se marchita y puede terminar con el cariño, respeto y los buenos recuerdos.

-Un día no dejabas de repetir que; _si lo amas debes dejarlo ir _

_-y si vuelve es tuyo….._-completo con voz ronca- Fleur…

-Me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de lo que perdí, pero ahora que lo sé no quiero dejarte ir…-confesé acercándome hacia ella- Esperare por ti, Hermione. No importa cuánto tiempo tengas que pensarlo

Sonreí con nostalgia deteniéndome frente a ella, mis ojos nuevamente estaban llenos de lágrimas. Mi mano derecha se poso sobre su hombro con incertidumbre. Ella mordió su labio inferior mientras observaba mi rostro.

-Algún día, Fleur…-dijo inclinando su rostro y unir nuestros labios.

Tres años sin contacto tenían un sabor agridulce, las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura presionando mi cuerpo contra el de ella, y al separarnos una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

-x-

Emma Apago el televisor, los niños dormían profundamente. Ella suspiro y acaricio el cabello lacio de ambos, no podía culpar a sus nietos por sentirse olvidados. La última llamada de Hermione había sido la noche anterior poco después la de Fleur.

Saliendo de la habitación observo sobre su hombro por última vez.

Varias horas más tarde Louis despertó y observo el reloj digital en la mesita de noche. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que rápidamente limpio, la luz de la calle entraba por la ventana alumbrando la habitación. El niño observo a su hermano que dormía profundamente.

El sonido de unos pasos por el pasillo hicieron que nuevamente se ocultara bajo las sabanas, sus ojos se cerraron fingiendo estar dormido. Un pensamiento, un deseo cruzo por su mente antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse. Dominik se movió dormido destapándolo, Louis entreabrió los ojos y logro distinguir dos figuras paradas en el marco de la puerta. El niño cerró los ojos tratando de evitar asustarse.

-Son hermosos no? –pregunto una voz bien conocida por el

-… son nuestros hijos –contesto otra voz con acento francés

Con un movimiento rápido Louis se sentó frotando sus ojos.

-Mamá, mami…?-El niño pellizco su brazo sin dejar de mirarlas.

Las figuras entraron a la habitación y la luz de la calle se reflejo en sus rostros, el niño parpadeo sorprendido mirándoles fijamente. La mirada de el, recorrió sus cuerpos hasta posarse en las manos unidas de ambas mujeres, Hermione y Fleur se voltearon a ver antes de reír entre dientes.

-Dominik, Dominik despierta –dijo Louis con desesperación sin dejar de ver a sus madres

-Qué pasa? –pregunto el niño somnoliento. Como respuesta observo hacia donde señalaba su hermano y también quedo sorprendido- Oh…

-Feliz cumpleaños –dijeron las voces en unisonó

Las mujeres se separaron y cada una se fue hacia la cama donde los niños yacían inmóviles, Fleur tomo asiento al lado de Louis abrazándolo y besando su cabeza. El niño correspondió segundos después apretándola con fuerza, Hermione quien abrazaba a Dominik no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente ante la escena.

-Creo que nuestros deseos se hicieron realidad –exclamo Dominik disfrutando de la sorpresa

Fleur sonrió y continuo abrazando a su hijo, ninguna de las dos mujeres sabía si la decisión tomada era correcta, pero dejarían que el tiempo se encargara de todo. Su promesa era el _no volver a cometer los mismos errores_, hablar y tener paciencia serian su única ayuda para esa segunda oportunidad. Y esta vez, ambas esperaban _nunca rendirse_ sin luchar antes.

Fin.

_-x-_

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, ellas se quedaron juntas después de todo haha… ****Sé que muchos lo querían de esa manera, así que los complací, las segundas oportunidades existen no?... Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta su final, espero que haya sido de tu agrado la forma en que termino, gracias de nuevo. **

**Te invito a que sigas mi otra historia llamada **_**She Will Be Loved**_** que está en proceso. Muy pronto publicare otra historia (Fleurmione), solo tengo que decidirme por cual. Haha XD!**

_**A**__**u revoir.**_

_**:)**_


End file.
